El hombre perfecto
by ElisaAckles
Summary: Ranma era todo lo que se podía esperar de un chico perfecto: tímido, atento, protector... y dispuesto a despojarla si se descuidaba un segundo.
1. El caballo salvaje

**Todos los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, y los utilizo sin ninguna intención de lucro.**

**El hombre perfecto**

**El caballo salvaje**

La noche cubría con su manto lluvioso, una de las más transitadas avenidas de Japón. Esa blanca cortina de agua transparente, que invitaba con el suave murmullo de su caer, a detenerse y disfrutar por unos momentos, de esta maravilla de la naturaleza.

En cambio, decenas de automovilistas estresados y furiosos, rompían la tranquilidad de la escena con el sonar del claxon de sus automóviles. Y en las banquetas, no se mostraba un panorama muy diferente: la gente que no había previsto la lluvia, caminaba deprisa, rempujándose unos a otros para hacerse espacio. Cubriéndose con trozos de cartón, de periódico, y aquéllos que trataban de parecer más importantes, usaban lo que parecían ser costosos maletines de piel.

Oculta tras la pared de uno de los modernos edificios comerciales, se encontraba una joven hermosa, de piel blanca, cabellos rojizos y profundos ojos azules. Aguardando sigilosa, sin dejar que el agua calándole los huesos, nublara su objetivo.

Sacando ligeramente la cabeza, se había pasado un buen rato estudiando a cada hombre y mujer que pasaba por el lugar: el caminar, la vestimenta…los objetos de valor que traían consigo. Hasta que un joven de gran porte, distraído en salvaguardar unos papeles en su chaqueta, llamó su atención.

—Aquí voy…

Sin pensarlo demasiado, salió de su escondite y se dejó ir sobre el desconocido que momentos atrás observaba.

El choque fue inevitable. Tan violento, que los documentos, el celular y otros objetos de él salieron volando por la fuerza del impacto. La chica cayó al suelo, en medio de un charco de agua.

—L-lo siento mucho, jovencita… ¿se encuentra bien?—. El gentil caballero, rápidamente se agachó y le tendió una mano.

—No-no se preocupe, estoy bien—. Ella contestó amable, aceptando la ayuda, pero cuidando de ladear la cabeza para que el rostro no le fuera visto.

—¡Soy un tonto! Por tratar de llegar lo más pronto posible a casa, no me fijo por dónde camino.

—N-no es nada. ¡Vaya con cuidado!—. Y así como apareció, la pelirroja salió corriendo hasta perderse en uno de esos oscuros callejones.

— — —

—

Surcó por una docena de cuadras, hasta que entró a uno de los hoteles más modestos que ofrecían amparo a cambio de unos cuantos yenes. El lugar olía a viejo, y no hacían falta unos ojos muy escrutadores para darse cuenta de que las paredes se caían a pedazos: los maderos de las habitaciones estaban podridos, sólo servían la mitad de los focos del angosto pasillo y la vista panorámica de las habitaciones, no era otra cosa que el nauseabundo basurero oficial de la Ciudad.

—¿Conseguiste algo?—. La voz ronca de su padre, interrogó apenas le vio aparecer en la agrietada puerta de madera.

—S-sí, claro que sí—. Entrando a la habitación, la joven sacó de entre su maltrecha camisa negra, una cartera de piel, la cual miró unos instantes, antes de lanzársela.

El hombre regordete, sentado en el suelo junto a una chimenea, arrojó la taza de té y literalmente se abalanzó sobre el preciado objeto, como si este fuera a huir si le diera la oportunidad.

—No es mucho, pero juntándolo con el resto, será suficiente para unas semanas, por lo menos mientras volvemos—. La pelirroja se acercó y tomó asiento frente a su padre, cogiendo una tetera de agua caliente y vertiéndola sobre su cabeza, mientras veía al mayor abrazar con poco disimulo el dinero recién llegado.

—Podrías intentar un par de "accidentes" más, antes de nuestro viaje—. Sugirió con cinismo.

—No molestes, papá—exclamó con voz profunda y masculina— Si crees que hace falta más dinero, consíguelo por cuenta propia—. La antes exuberante chica, se convirtió en un apuesto muchacho de negra cabellera.

—Está bien, Ranma, está bien. Pero no te enfades —El afectado empezó a reír exageradamente al ver el ceño fruncido y la mirada asesina de su hijo.

El silencio se hizo presente en la habitación y el recién llegado recibió una bolsa que contenía un par de emparedados. Ambos comieron en silencio, apenas dándose unos minutos para respirar entre bocado y bocado.

—¿Y ya hablaste con tu amigo?¿Sigue en pie ese estúpido trato que me contaste?—. Ranma le miró con mucha curiosidad.

—Así es. Justo tengo que hablarte de eso —Su semblante se tornó serio y dejó la cena a un lado— Le he dicho que llegaríamos mañana en la tarde a su Dojo, no está muy lejos de aquí.

—¡¿Qué? ¿Tan pronto? ¡Aún no estoy listo, viejo!—. El pelinegro comenzó a vociferar, algo turbado con la noticia.

—Deja de lloriquear como una niña —alzó la voz y se puso de pie, intentando ganar autoridad frente al rebelde que tenía enfrente— Sabes que esta operación no es como cualquier otra, necesitaremos mucho tiempo. Tiempo del que no disponemos—. Subrayó.

—Lo sé, entiendo—. Ranma pareció tranquilizarse de una ante el abrumador peso de las últimas palabras de su papá.

No dejaba parecerle una absoluta tontería, pero ya habían intentado otros métodos y no funcionaban, no le quedaba otra que arriesgarse con su última jugada.

El plan era simple, Genma Saotome; su padre, y el amigo, además de compañero de entrenamiento, Soun Tendo, realizaron una promesa en la que algún día sus hijos se casarían, y continuarían con la mejor escuela de artes marciales de Japón. Cuando Ranma fue informado de esta singular manera de comprometerlo, no dudó un segundo en hacerle ver a su progenitor, que unirse en matrimonio de un día a otro no era una buena manera de comenzar una relación. Algo que no tenía en mente con apenas dieciocho años.

Ahora, la situación era otra. Luego de casarse, él Dojo Tendo le sería heredado y el podría hacer uso completo de este, es decir, venderlo inmediatamente y obtener la mayor parte del dinero que necesitaban con urgencia.

—Entonces, ¿cuento contigo? —Genma se acercó a su hijo al ver la mirada perdida de su hijo.

—Sí, no te preocupes, voy a cumplir mi promesa—. Ranma volteó a verle un segundo, antes de volverse a perder en sus cavilaciones.

Odiaba lo que su vida era desde un par de meses atrás, con esa maldición que le hacía transformarse cada vez que tocaba el agua fría, robar a gente inocente, cuyo único delito era cruzarse en su camino… y ahora…

—Sabes, Tendo me ha mandado una foto de sus tres hijas. Son muy bonitas, ¿quieres verlas? —Hizo un intento por sacar algo de entre las ropas de su traje de entrenamiento, pero el ojiazul se lo impidió, tomándole del brazo.

—Oye, no me interesa. ¿Ya lo olvidaste? La conoces, la enamoras, te casas, la estafas y la abandonas…En ningún lado leí el apartado en el que decía que tengo que enamorarme de la chica. Así que, no me importa cómo sea—. Declamó con tono orgulloso y la poca dignidad que le quedaba.

—Bien, entonces preparémonos para el ataque, ¿tienes tu traje de batallal listo?

—¿Mi qué…?—. El chico no terminó de formular la pregunta, cuando su padre cogió un paquete de la cama y se lo ofreció.

El lo abrió con desgana y miró el contenido.

—¿Una camisa china?—. Preguntó extrañado, mientras palpaba con escepticismo la prenda roja entre sus manos.

—Así es, ¿no estás enterado? A las mujeres les encantan los chicos peculiares. Y que alguien vista ropas chinas en Japón, será uno de tus principales puntos.

—Claro, o podría mostrarles mi maldición y elevar mi peculiaridad por los cielos—. Respondió con sarcasmo.

—Vamos, hijo, no es momento de pensar en nimiedades. Ese problema lo arreglaremos en su debido tiempo Primero es lo primero, lo que significa, hacer que cualquiera de las hijas de Tendo se fije en ti.

—Está bien, papá —suspiró derrotado—. Lo haremos a tu modo.

Genma se fue a acostar; Ranma le imitó. Se cambió la mojada indumentaria y se arrojó sobre la dura cama. Le echó un vistazo a su padre; al menos hoy no le tocaba dormir en el angosto sofá, tenía bastantes cosas en qué pensar antes de presentarse ante aquélla familia.

"Haré lo que sea para salvarte la vida" La promesa que revoloteaba en su cabeza cada vez que se daba cuenta del daño que estaba causando alrededor, y si para cumplirla, tenía que casarse con esa chica, la haría enamorarse de él a cualquier costo. Aunque al final terminara siendo como un águila: tomando a su víctima entre sus garras y alzándola hasta lo más alto, para luego dejar que se estrellara sin misericordia en el suelo… porque eso es justo lo que iba a hacer.

**Continuará**

**Notas**

n/n Ya sé que debería estar escribiendo sobre alguno de los otros fics a medio terminar que tengo, pero es que esto tenía días rondando mi cabeza y no me iba a dejar en paz si no lo tecleaba o_o

Bueno, qué puedo decir, este es el primer universo alterno que me atrevo a hacer, sin embargo, no serán demasiadas las modificaciones que haré, ya que estoy entrando en terreno desconocido y pues prefiero ir con cuidado XD.

Muchos saludos y nos vemos luego n_n


	2. Nada es lo que parece

**Todos los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, y los utilizo sin ninguna intención de lucro.**

**El hombre perfecto**

**Nada es lo que parece**

"…La mandíbula del joven se contrajo con nerviosismo, al mirar frente a si, el cuerpo grácil y el rostro angelical de aquélla chica de carácter fuerte e indomable, a quien conocía apenas unos días atrás pero, de la que estaba seguro, había atraído su corazón con un magnetismo que embrujaba, un deseo aflorando impetuoso en sus entrañas como un ave fénix resurgiendo de sus cenizas, después de años tortuosos de prometerse que jamás amaría a nadie como a aquél viejo amor de su juventud, con esa intensidad, con esa pasión…Sin pensarlo dos veces, lanzó la chaqueta de cuero negro que apretaba entre sus manos al suelo, y se arrojó desesperado a los brazos de ella…Mitsuko…"

—Ahumm —Ranma bostezó, presa del aburrimiento, y arrojó, asientos atrás, el libro de historias románticas que su padre le entregara horas antes, cuando abordaron el tren que los llevaría a Nerima, lugar en donde vivían su gran amigo y sus hijas— ¿Cómo es que a las chicas les gusta leer esas bobadas?

—Hijo, no te conviene hablar así. Recuerda que pueden contener alguna táctica útil. ¡Piénsalo! si lo leen es porque les gustan los galanes que describen en esos relatos. Yo sé lo que te digo, escucha a tu sabio padre.

El pelinegro pareció tranquilizarse con el comentario de Genma y abrió su mochila, en donde observó otros de los títulos de la excelsa literatura que su ilustrador mentor le había conseguido: "Noches de pasión", "Amor en las montañas","El diario de los amantes", "Lágrimas, pudor y sexo", "El hombre perfecto"…

—¡Rayos! —Ranma dio un resoplido, sonrojado y con sumo fastidio. Abrió una de las ventanillas del vagón y se deshizo de todos aquéllos libros—. Olvídalo, intentaré hacerlo a mi manera.

—¡¿Te diste cuenta? Acabas de tirar las miles de técnicas milenarias que contienen esos libros sagrados…y el dinero de la cena—. Le habló exasperado.

—¡No bromees, sólo son basura! —. El pelinegro se cruzó de brazos y cerró los ojos, fingiendo dormir, aunque tenía la ceja enarcada, gracias a las tonterías que decía el sujeto en el asiento de enfrente.

—Por eso no te doy mesada ¡Eres un malcriado derrochador! —Genma alzó su vista al techo del vagón, con las manos apuñadas, clamando casi con lágrimas en los ojos—. ¡¿Qué hice para merecer esto?

—¡Pero si nunca me has dado un solo yen!—. Ranma explotó con el comentario y tomo a su padre de las solapas de su gi, muy molesto.

—Hemm…Bueno, ahora ya sabes por qué—. Respondió, lleno de desfachatez.

—¡Eres un cínico!

El tiempo pasó volando, y muy pronto estuvieron frente a la puerta de lo que sería su nuevo hogar. Genma, contrario a su hijo, se veía bastante confiado y su única preocupación parecía ser el llegar a esa casa, saludar a su viejo amigo y preguntar qué habría de cenar. Por el contrario, Ranma quedó hipnotizado apenas tocó la madera de la enorme puerta que yacía frente a ellos.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Te estás arrepintiendo? —. El regordete hombre se preocupó al ver al joven como una estatua y creer, por unos instantes, que podía echarse para atrás.

—No lo sé…y-yo…no lo sé —. Su pecho se había oprimido de repente, y un maldito sentimiento de culpabilidad se negaba a abandonarlo. "¿Por qué tenía que ser todo tan difícil?" Fuera como fuera, estaban sujetos a un trabajo sucio que hacer; recogió la mochila con sus pertenencias del suelo, y se dispuso a abrir el portón que los llevaría dentro.

—Ranma, espera—. La voz fuerte de su padre resonó a un lado suyo.

—¿Qué hac…—. Su pregunta fue interrumpida cuando Genma cogió la manguera de agua y se transformó, ante la sorpresa de su hijo, en un gigantesco oso panda.

— — —

—

Los murmullos reinaban en la casa de los Tendo. El patriarca se encontraba frente a sus tres jóvenes herederas, con un dejo de incredulidad en el rostro ante lo que su padre les había dicho, mientras que este, ocultaba su nerviosismo, sujetando tembloroso, las páginas de un diario.

—¡Papá! ¿Cómo pudiste comprometernos así? Somos tus hijas—. Akane era la más rebelde de las tres. Años luchando por mantener alejados de ella al cuerpo estudiantil masculino de la escuela, le enseñaron que ningún hombre era de fiar. Así que no aceptaría ningún trato con ellos, y mucho menos, iba a permitir que alguna de sus hermanas saliera lastimada por esa misma causa.

—Ella tiene razón. Debiste consultarnos primero—. Kasumi, la mayor, tampoco estaba de acuerdo, no obstante, tenía un enorme corazón que le impedía, siquiera, fruncir el ceño.

—Lo siento, pero ya está decidido. Esta mañana recibí una tarjeta donde me informaban que llegarían hoy. No tienen de qué preocuparse, se trata del hijo de mi muy querido amigo, Genma Saotome —La alegría se marcaba en el rostro del mayor como dos fuentes inagotables de agua, saliendo de sus ojos.— Una de ustedes se casará con él, así, el futuro del Dojo Tendo estará asegurado.

—¡Al menos yo no estoy interesada!—. La menor farfulló molesta, sin aceptar ningún tipo de explicación.

—Akane, espera a ver si al menos es apuesto. ¿Podrías decirnos qué aspecto tiene, papá?—. Nabiki, la tercera de las hermanas, parecía bastante divertida con la noticia. O al menos estaba pensando en cómo sacarle provecho al asunto. Sabía que enojarse no le llevaría a nada.

—No lo conozco —Reconoció sin pena—. Sólo sé que vienen de un exhaustivo entrenamiento por las montañas de China.

—No porque haya ido a China, quiere decir que sea mejor—. Aseveró la menor peliazul

En un momento de silencio, se escuchó el golpe de la puerta al ser azotada con fuerza, y un ligero temblor en la duela de madera.

—Ah, parece que alguien llegó—. Soun Tendo salió al recibidor para darle la bienvenida a los invitados; seguido de Kasumi y Nabiki.

Al segundo, todos los que habían salido, volvieron a entrar, temerosos. Ante la sorpresa de la familia entera, apareció un gigantesco panda cargando a un muchacho en sus hombros. Derrumbando con su inmenso tamaño, las reducidas paredes del pasillo de madera a su paso.

—¡Bájame ahora mismo, papá! ¡Ya te dije que no voy a quedarme! ¡Tengo que regresar a China en este instante!—. El enfurecido chico, no se veía muy a gusto viajando en el hombro del fornido animal al que se refería como su progenitor.

Sin excepción, los presentes llegaron a la conclusión de que el pobre sufría de lagunas mentales, o quizá se había golpeado muy fuerte la cabeza.

—Oye, papá, ¿esos son tus amigos?—. Kasumi se asomó por la espalda de su padre para observar con curiosidad a los recién llegados.

Él aturdido hombre se quedó mudo ante semejante espectáculo y apenas logró articular su cuello, girándolo negativamente.

—Pues yo lo veo normal—. Murmuró, Akane, sin quitarle los ojos de encima. Omitiendo el salvaje aspecto que le daba el estar discutiendo con un oso, y las patadas a diestra y siniestra para que lo soltara, era un chico común y corriente. Así que no comprendía por qué el empecinamiento de casarlas con él.

—Si lo quieres desde ahora, te lo dejo en nueve mil yens—. Nabiki, observando la atención que su hermana le prestaba al recién llegado, le habló al oído e hizo su peculiar ofrecimiento.

—No pienso pagar un solo yen por él—. Rebatió Akane, ofuscada por la propuesta y echando humo por las orejas.

—¡Te he dicho que me sueltes!—. Volvió a repetir el muchacho, más furioso que antes.

El panda sacó de entre sus pieles un cartel de madera y habló, entre gruñidos, lo que parecía ser el mensaje escrito.

"Como quieras" Dejó las mochilas de ambos en el suelo, y arrojó al testarudo muchacho al frente, justo a donde estaban las tres hijas de su amigo, Soun Tendo.

El chico salió disparado como una bala hacia el frente, y se llevó a la menor entre las patas. Los dos cayeron sobre la mesa del comedor y él hizo un esfuerzo sobre humano por sostenerse en sus brazos para no aplastar a la joven de largo cabello azulado y ojos castaños.

La madera de la mesa crujió, partiéndose en dos al no soportar el peso, y ambos acabaron en el piso.

—Ho…hola—. Balbuceó sonrojado.

Akane se revolvió molesta y más roja que un tomate maduro, sin poder liberarse de la prisión del invitado.

—¡Quítate de encima, pervertido! ¡Me estás aplastando!

—¡Vaya, ese chico viene con todo!—. Nabiki comenzó a calcular los miles de yenes que podría obtener vendiendo las noticias que se estaban generando en ese momento.

—Pienso que es muy pronto para hacer esas cosas, deberían esperar hasta que estén casados—. Aconsejo Kasumi, algo sorprendida con el atrevimiento que tenían los jóvenes de hoy en día.

Ranma, habiendo escuchado todo lo anterior, se quitó inmediatamente de ahí y los dos pusieron tierra y mar de por medio.

—No lo entiendo —Soun se había quedado pasmado, mirando una y otra vez al peludo animal, sin encontrarle ningún parecido con su fiel compañero de entrenamiento que no fuera lo gordo y feo—. Él me dijo que llegarían hoy.

El oso blanquinegro gruñó algo ininteligible mientras sacaba otro de sus carteles y se lo enseñaba al patriarca de la familia Tendo, quien ya tenía los inicios de un fuerte colapso nervioso.

"Yo soy Genma Saotome"…Y el pobre hombre cayó desmayado de la impresión.

— — —

—

—Lamento todo lo sucedido anteriormente —El mayor de los Saotome se vació el agua caliente de una tetera, mostrándose ante los atónitos ojos que le observaban, como lo que verdaderamente era. Ahora todos se encontraban alrededor de una nueva mesa, y él, después de dar una breve explicación sobre la maldición que los aquejaba, procedió a presentarse formalmente—. Yo soy Genma Saotome, y él es mi muchacho.

—Cuánto tiempo sin vernos….y me alegra que hayas traído a tu hijo —Ahora se dirigió hacía donde estaba el pelinegro— ¿Así que tu eres Ranma?

—Sí… yo soy el pervert…cof…quiero decir…yo soy Ranma Saotome —El joven bajó la mirada en señal de respeto, y también por la presión de tantas miradas sobre él—… para servirles.

—Bueno, superando las primeras sorpresas, creo que no hay ningún motivo que sea impedimento en la unión de nuestras familias —El papá de las chicas se sentó junto a su futuro yerno y prosiguió—. Dime, ¿cuál te gusta para que sea tu esposa? Ella es Kasumi, tiene veintiún años y sabe cocinar estupendamente; Nabiki, diecinueve años, va a la universidad y es una experta en el manejo del dinero….y por último, Akane, ella es la más pequeña, tiene dieciocho años, va en el último grado de preparatoria y practica artes marciales, al igual que tú, según me ha contado tu padre en la tarjeta.

El joven portador de profundos ojos azules, se quedó con un nudo en la garganta, sin saber qué decir. Sin duda, era más fácil pensar las cosas que hacerlas, y justo empezaba a darse cuenta de ello.

—Creo que Akane será la mejor prometida para él—. Kasumi palmeó el hombro de su hermana menor y le sonrió con ternura.

—¡¿Y por qué yo?—. Blasfemó ofendida.

—Sí, y a ambos les gustan las artes marciales. Seguro que se llevaran muy bien—. Nabiki ignoró a la peliazul y secundó a su hermana mayor.

—¡Yo no voy a casarme con ese chico! Ni siquiera sabemos si también se transforma en un bicho raro…y por si fuera poco, se viste con ropa extraña—. Haciendo alusión a la camisa roja que Genma le regalara a su hijo antes. Él sólo sintió deseos de estrangular al viejo por sus "extraordinarias" tácticas de conquista femenina.

—Y-yo tampoco ten-tengo interés en hacerlo. En cuanto junte algo de dinero, me iré de regreso a China —Ranma empezó a hablar bastante nervioso, pero fue cambiando su tono a uno de total arrogancia al escuchar lo último que dijo esa pequeña salvaje, como mentalmente la había apodado —En cuanto a ti, no importa si yo me convierto en una rana, con el pésimo carácter que tienes, nadie se va a querer acercar a ti…¡niña boba!

—¡Aprovechado!—. Alzando la nueva mesa sobre su cabeza. El resto de los presentes se hizo rápidamente a un lado.

—O-oye, ¿No crees que estás exagerando un p-poco?—. Él retrocedió alarmado.

—E-eres…—. Su mirada se agudizó y un aura rojiza emanando de su cuerpo, ondeó sus cabellos, dándole un aspecto siniestro.

—Sa…sabes, olvida lo que dije antes, sólo estaba bromeando—. Intentó corregir lo que había dicho por inercia.

—Sólo te lo diré una vez más: ¡Jamás voy a casarme contigo!—. Acto seguido, enterró al muchacho bajo la mesa y salió del comedor sin atender las súplicas de su padre.

—¡Ni quién quiera hacerlo!—. ¡Era el colmo!, se maldijo interiormente, ni siquiera lo conocía, ya le llamaba pervertido, y peor aún, ya lo golpeaba, ¡Que se fuera al demonio!—. ¡Lunática Violenta!

Sentados a la orilla del jardín, los dos alegres compadres, brindaban con tazas rebosantes de sake, por el gran éxito de su reunión, y sobre todo, de la próspera relación que tendrían sus hijos de aquí en adelante.

—¿Tú también te transformas con el agua?—. Nabiki se acercó al joven y le ayudó a quitarse la mesa de encima. Él se incorporó adolorido, sin ninguna intención de responder a su pregunta.

En un pestañeo, perspicaz chica volvió con un balde de agua fría y lo arrojó sobre Ranma, quien apenas lo evitó.

—Hermana, ya déjalo en paz. De seguro han llegado muy cansados –Con el espíritu alegre que siempre mostraba, se acercó a Ranma y le ofreció un par de toallas—. Disculpa la actitud de mis hermanas, quiero que sepas, que tú y tu padre son bienvenidos en esta casa.

—Gra-gracias.

—Ahora, ¿Por qué no vas, guardas tus cosas en la habitación y te vas a dar un baño? lo he dejado todo preparado.

—Claro, lo haré enseguida. Much…—. Intentó responderle a la hija mayor de los Tendo, cuando fue jalado por la trenza en la que traía sujeto su cabello, las toallas volaron por el aire y los pasos no se detuvieron hasta llegar al Dojo de la familia. Él observó con detenimiento el amplio lugar de entrenamiento; el verdadero objetivo de estar en ese maldito sitio.

La presión sobre su cuero cabelludo se detuvo, y rápidamente volteó para ver quién rayos había sido.

—¿Ak-Akane?—. Por la fuerza bruta, no podía pensar en alguna de las hermanas que no fuera la peliazul, pero la última vez que la vio, salió furiosa del comedor, y no creía volver a saber de su voluble carácter en un buen par de días.

—Escucha, sé que no fuimos muy amables allá adentro, sin embargo, quiero decirte que no tengo nada en contra tuya —Síp, seguía con esa mirada altiva y llena de energía, aunque esta vez no parecía querer fulminarlo de un solo golpe—. Por lo que dijiste, sé que tampoco quieres este compromiso, y es por eso que quiero que nos unamos. ¡No podemos permitir que nuestros padres se salgan con la suya en esa idea tan absurda que traman!

Ranma meditó muy bien la respuesta que iba a dar. No se lo esperaba, pero era justo la oportunidad que había estado esperando. Reflexionó sobre las tres; kasumi era demasiado buena para siquiera pensar en hacerle algo tan cruel, Nabiki muy astuta…y Akane, sin duda, la que más se opondría a los planes de los viejos.

—Es-estoy de acuerdo contigo—. Mintió.

—Entonces, todo resultará perfecto… ¿Cómplices?

"¿Cómplices?" El chico le miró con un dejo de sorpresa, observó su mano extendida, y al final, terminó por sonreír nervioso, junto con ella.

— — —

—

"_Te espero en el parque en dos horas. Creo que se me acaba de ocurrir un buen plan: Akane"_

—¿Y vas a ir?—. Genma releyó una vez más, la nota que la chica peliazul le había dejado a Ranma.

El artemarcialista masticaba un palillo sin prestarle mucha atención, acostado en el piso del dojo. Su mente estaba en blanco, simplemente admirando las tablas del techo.

En cambio, su padre estaba muy preocupado, ya llevaban un par de días ahí, y aún no sucedía absolutamente nada… El fuego conquistador de su hijo, no era capaz de prender una cerilla. El chico le dijo que necesitaba pensarlo bien, sin embargo, el tiempo se estaba acabando—. Podría ser ella, ¿no te parece?

—No, no lo creo. Akane fue la que más se opuso al compromiso. Dudo que vaya a cambiar su forma salvaje de ser de un día para otro. Además, es la que menos me agrada de las tres—. Exclamó tajante.

—Yo pienso que no pierdes nada con intentarlo —El hombre del turbante le devolvió el pedazo de papel a su retoño, y se puso de pie para salir del lugar—. Por lo que he visto, tienen más cosas en común de lo que crees.

Ranma se quedó en silencio, analizando el último comentario.

— — —

—

Después de pensarlo un rato, Ranma decidió seguir los consejos de su padre. Se cambió de ropa y ahora esperaba en la banca del parque en el que Akane le había dicho. Ya era un poco tarde, y comenzaba a preguntarse si ella habría olvidado la cita, o simplemente le estaba haciendo caer en un engaño por el simple hecho de odiar a los hombres, como decía.

"Bueno, sólo unos minutos" La esperaría un rato más, total, ya se encontraba ahí. Se recargó en el respaldo de la banca y cerró los ojos.

—Por favor, tienes acompáñame a escoger el anillo de compromiso que le regalaré a Mikami —El ojiazul volcó su atención, con mucho disimulo, a la conversación telefónica que sostenía un distraído muchacho detrás suyo—. Hoy por fin me aceptaron el préstamo, y quiero comprarlo antes de que lo gaste en tonterías.

El joven siguió su recorrido por el parque, inmerso en su conversación, mientras Ranma se ponía de pie y suspiraba derrotado.

"Ni hablar…trabajo por hacer"

— — —

—

—¡Atrápenla! ¡No dejen que se escape esa chica!

Un policía, blandiendo un bastón en lo alto, se abría camino en medio del contingente, persiguiendo a una pequeña pelirroja vestida totalmente de negro. Unos minutos atrás, la había sorprendido cuando esta había chocado con un incauto y observó claramente cuando le sacó una billetera de los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

Ranma maldijo por lo bajo cuando logró perderse de la vista del guardia, ocultándose en el verde follaje de uno de los árboles del extenso parque. Sólo era cuestión de minutos para que el gendarme se diera por vencido e hiciera como si nada hubiera sucedido.

Debía encontrar un momento de distracción para transformarse nuevamente en hombre y buscar a Akane. Si llegaba tarde, echaría a perder una buena oportunidad de acercarse a ella.

La voz del vigilante bajó de intensidad, y observando entre la sombra de las ramas cómo se alejaba, saltó de su escondite para volver sobre sus pasos. Necesitaba ir a la zona de las bancas.

—¡Con que allí estás, ladrona!

—¡Demonios!—. Masculló. A pesar de que el uniformado estaba a más de veinte metros de distancia, lo había descubierto.

No importaba, corría más rápido que él, tantos años de entrenamiento inhumano con su padre, servían finalmente de algo. Aumentó la velocidad sin detenerse a mirar atrás y en un santiamén le triplicó la distancia.

Miró sobre su hombro, disfrutando por un momento su victoria. Al volver la vista al frente, no tuvo manera de evitar el choque con una joven que venía exactamente en la misma dirección que él. Un segundo y sus ojos se abrieron desorbitados al descubrir que era Akane. Ambos cayeron al suelo empedrado. La cartera cayó a unos pasos de ellos y Ranma apenas tuvo tiempo de girar para que ella no se hiciera daño.

Un quejido salió de su boca cuando su espalda impactó en el suelo, y el peso de la chica que protegía, caía sobre su pecho

—¿Ranma?—. Ella le observó desencajada, aún sin comprender por qué le llamaba así a esa desconocida que, de algún modo, le resultaba tremendamente familiar

—¿Akane?—. Se llevó una mano a la boca, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Ambas chicas se miraron con asombro. Él contestó sin proponérselo. Estando transformado en su pequeño cuerpo de mujer, era inaudito que le reconociera, y sin embargo, esa chica le estaba traspasando por completo. Un leve temblor le invadió por dentro… ¿cómo rayos era posible? No parecía haber visto su rostro, logró mirar dentro de su alma, y había descubierto que se trataba de él.

**Continuará**

Hoola n_n Bueno, aquí vuelvo con la continuación de esta historia. Por motivos que ya expuse antes, decidí tomarme un receso en la redacción de mis historias, pero resuelto todo, me he propuesto seguir con lo que había dejado empezado XDDD.

Hablando de este fic, bueno, este capítulo contiene muchos de los diálogos que se usaron en el primer capítulo del anime de Ranma. Me parecía de suma importancia incluirlos (de la forma más torcida que encontré, aunque tomados, al fin y al cabo :P) A partir de aquí, la historia tomará rumbos diferentes al del manga, y qué más, espero seguir contando con su apoyo…n_n

Quiero darle un agradecimiento especial a todos aquellos que me dejaron sus comentarios, en verdad los valoro muchísimo y son una parte esencial de que continúe con este proyecto.

Hablando de eso, quería responder a quien se preguntaba acerca del Ranma sin corazón de mi fic o_o…La verdad, es que soy nueva en esto de los universos alternos, y al ser la primera historia que escribo de ese tipo, no quería arriesgarme mucho XD, así que no, en mi opinión, es "Ranma, el chico tímido de siempre" intentando llevar a cabo, algo a lo que casi le han obligado a hacer.

Nos vemos pronto n_n


	3. Un secreto para dos

**Todos los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, y los utilizo sin ninguna intención de lucro.**

**El hombre perfecto**

**Un secreto para dos**

—

Un quejido salió de su boca cuando su espalda impactó en el suelo, y el peso de la chica que protegía, rebotó sobre su pecho

—¿Ranma?—. Ella le observó desencajada, aún sin comprender por qué le llamaba así a esa desconocida que, de algún modo, le resultaba tremendamente familiar.

—¿Akane?—. Se llevó una mano a la boca, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Ambas chicas se miraron con asombro. Él contestó sin proponérselo. Estando transformado en su pequeño cuerpo de mujer, era inaudito que le reconociera, y sin embargo, esa joven le traspasaba completamente. Un leve temblor le invadió por dentro… ¡¿cómo rayos era posible? No parecía haber visto su rostro, logró mirar dentro de su alma, y había descubierto que se trataba de él.

—¿T-te transformas en mu…en un-una…?—. El término se negó a salir de su boca. Ella se sentó, sin quitarle la vista de encima a la pelirroja, quien también se incorporó.

Lucía avergonzada. Sin mediar respuesta. Apenas sosteniendo la cabeza a la altura de sus ojos.

De pronto, unos pasos presurosos se aproximaron a donde yacían y su ser se estremeció con un susto de muerte, volviéndole la vida al cuerpo de un solo golpe.

—¡No es momento de explicaciones!… —Lanzó por fin. Poniéndose de pie, y ayudando, de un solo tirón de mano, a que la peliazul hiciera lo mismo—. ¡Tenemos que irnos de aquí!

—¡Hey, ustedes dos, alto ahí!

—¿Qu-qué está sucediendo?—. Akane siguió el sonido de las pisadas, y se encontró con que era un policía de aspecto furioso y agotado quien venia tras ellas.

—¡Corre!—. Aún sin soltarle de la muñeca, Ranma se agachó un segundo a recoger la billetera, echársela a la camisa y jalar a su ahora "Cómplice", logrando que avanzara junto con él y desaparecieran de la vista del gendarme.

No se detuvieron hasta que llegaron a la casa Tendo. Al atravesar la puerta, suspiraron profundamente aliviados, El ojiazul por haberse librado del peligro; Akane, por descansar de la auténtica maratón que esa… ¡ese! le hizo andar.

Una rápida parada en la cocina por un balde de agua fría y una tetera de agua hirviendo, y de allí, se fueron a encerrar al nuevo cuarto del intruso. Al ser ocupada por él y su padre, era mucho más grande, y por ello, las paredes se encontraban mucho más alejadas y con reducidas posibilidades de que el resto de la familia les escuchara.

—¡¿Me quieres explicar qué demonios fue todo eso?—. Akane se sentó sobre sus rodillas frente a la puerta para bloquearle la posible huída al joven y sacó de entre sus ropas una katana; simple y llana protección.

A él empezó a sudarle la cabeza como si se hubiera metido a un sauna. Lo aceptaba, el "Intentaré hacerlo a mí manera" no incluía el revelarle su forma de chica, y mucho menos, a qué se dedicaba en su tiempo libre. ¡Era un idiota! si todo salía mal y no lograban su cometido, no podría perdonárselo jamás.

—Bueno, cr-creo que ya te has dado cuenta, ¿no? —. Haciendo acto de valor, se abrió el primer par de botones de la camisa, permitiéndole a Akane observar con claridad, el inicio de su busto. Miró con recelo la tetera dorada a su lado, y tragando saliva con dificultad, terminó por vaciar el tibio contenido sobre él.

Ella ya lo había descubierto desde el parque. Aún así, sus ojos se desorbitaron y la quijada vaciló con nerviosismo al mirar cómo el cabello pelirrojo se volvía cada vez más oscuro, para transformarse en negro azabache; el pequeño cuerpo recuperaba la altura promedio de un hombre, y finalmente, los prominentes senos se compactaban hasta formar los pectorales del chico al que conoció días atrás.

—Es…esto es…

Antes de que pudiera agregar algo más, Ranma se empapó de nuevo, esta vez con el agua fría de la cubeta.

—Este es el bicho raro en el que me convierto—. Murmuró, torciendo los labios en una sonrisa vacía al volver a la forma maldita.

—Es-eso no me molesta en lo absoluto —Akane se obligó a salir de su desmedido asombro para continuar con el interrogatorio. Si bien era cierto que seguía sin poder dar crédito a lo que sus ojos veían; había algo mucho más importante—. Lo que pretendo saber es por qué te seguía ese guardia.

—¡No te importa!—. Respondió, tajante y altanero.

Akane hirvió por dentro, "¡¿Qué se pensaba ese cretino?"

—¡Claro que me importa! —De forma certera, mirándole fijamente—. Quiero una buena razón para no llamar a la policía en este mismo instante…Vi cómo levantabas esa cartera del suelo, ¿te la robaste? ¿Por eso te perseguían?

Ranma perdió su recién adquirido valor y desvió la mirada a la raída madera del piso.

"_Las mujeres odian que les mientan, no obstante, no significa que tengas que decirles toda la verdad. Memorízalo. Te va a ser de mucha utilidad"_ La voz de Genma, retumbó en su cabeza.

El joven ladrón, metió la mano dentro de su camisa, y sacó el objeto robado, arrojándolo en la falda de Akane. Ella lo abrió, y al ver en las credenciales, la foto y el nombre de un desconocido, comprobó su teoría; era hurtada.

Unos ojos acusadores se ciñeron sobre él con sorpresa y decepción.

—Se ve muy mal…p-pero las cosas no son como tú crees—. Trató de explicar.

—¿Ah, no? Entonces dime, ¿por qué lo haces?, ¿A cuántos inocentes les has hecho esto?—. Si no hablaba, le atravesaría el estómago con su katana, Luego iría con su padre a reclamarle la amistad que guardaba con unos sujetos tan peligrosos.

—No tengo idea…. ¿Veinte?... ¿Treinta?... No llevo el conteo, sólo sé que son demasiados —Las manos le temblaban al decir cada sílaba. Alguien le debió haber adormecido la lengua, porque hablaba a lo tonto, sin razonar…Lo único que si aseguraba…es que esa chica le transmitía demasiada confianza. Un sentimiento de complicidad que albergó cuando ésta le arrastró al Dojo y le propuso hacer un pacto, un secreto entre ellos dos—…Y no será el último.

Clavó el azul de sus ojos en el furioso fulgor chocolate de ella, y luchó por atravesar esa banal cortina impetuosa, para encontrarse ante el sentimiento de indulgencia en el fondo de su mirada… "¿Por qué?" si apenas lo conocía.

—¿Y lo dices así, como si nada?...¡No tienes vergüenza!

Ignoraba la razón de no poder levantar el filo de su arma hasta su cuello y llamar a gritos a su familia para que trajeran a la policía de inmediato. ¿A qué se debía el que no lograra relacionarlo con los crueles criminales que todas las noches plagaban las listas de los noticieros. "¡Por dios! ¡Le estaba confesando sus fechorías!"

—Ak…Akane…créeme…Si no necesitara el dinero con urgencia, no lo haría —Al final lograba comprenderlo, detrás de esa mirada zafiro, casi inexpresiva, se encontraba un atisbo de tristeza que le invitaba a contemplar la tempestad que en su interior se forjaba. Se vio forzada a dirigir su vista a las manos que jugaban a hacer figuras en el aire. De otro modo, terminaría contagiándose del mismo sentimiento de vacío en él—. No disfruto haciéndolo…t-te lo juro.

—A…aún no me has dicho la razón—. Le daría una oportunidad. El chico claramente traía un enorme peso sobre sus hombros, y esa ola de sensaciones que le transmitía, no creía que fueran fingidas.

—Está bien —Clamó derrotado—. Si quieres saberlo, te lo diré mañana.

—¿Hasta mañana?—. Indagó con curiosidad.

—Ya es muy tarde para las visitas —Habló con firmeza—. Akane, vas a tener que confiar en mí…hay…hay algo que quiero mostrarte. Después de esto… me entenderás.

Ahora sí eran cómplices, y tenían un trato.

"Porque reconocía que deseaba contar con alguien con quien pudiera desahogarse"

"Porque guardaba la esperanza de que no fuera como los demás"

— — —

—

Luego de ultimar detalles, Ranma volvió a transformarse en un varón y bajaron al comedor para probar algo de la cena. Ninguno de los dos había comido por el ansia de la cita, y luego de la charla improvisada que tuvieron, el apetito se incrementó al triple.

—¡Chicos, siéntense! Dejé algo de comida para ustedes—. Kasumi abrió la vaporera del arroz con una sonrisa y se dispuso a servir un par de tazones. El resto de la familia ya daba los últimos bocados de sus platillos.

—Ví que llegaron juntos, hija ¿A dónde andaban?—. Tanto Genma, como soun, estaban en pleno acecho de cualquier evidencia que les dijera que ese par de chiquillos aceptó el compromiso de buena gana, y que no era una farsa.

—Al parque….y-yo…bueno…—. Tartamudeó sin saber qué decir… ¿Cuáles eran sus opciones? ¿Decir que se habían citado para planear el sabotaje de la boda….o el hecho de discutir los pasatiempos de su flamante prometido?

—No conozco muchos lugares de la ciudad…ella me ha llevado a recorrer algunos—. Balbuceó el pelinegro sonrojado.

Luego Kasumi les dio sus cuencos, y estos ocultaron sus rostros entre los granos blancos del arroz.

—Te dije que se llevarían bien —Ambos viej…ambos patriarcas se abrazaron con efusividad—. ¡Pronto tendremos boda!

Ranma gruñó en sus adentros. El inútil de su padre no tenía que exagerar. Le dedicó una mirada de pocos amigos, pero él se encontraba demasiado ocupado festejando, evitando por completo, sentir algún tipo de temor por los berrinches de su hijo.

—Gracias por la cena. Me voy a mi cuarto. Tengo que resolver unos ejercicios y estudiar para el examen de mañana—. Nabiki se levantó del comedor.

—Ranma y yo, dormiremos en su habitación—. Akane habló sin inmutarse ni dejar de comer, cual si hubiera compartido el estado del clima.

Los ojos de todos quedaron abiertos como platos, incluidos los de cierto chico vigilado.

—Y luego dice que no—. Sonrió la futura administradora, susurrando por lo bajo.

—Descubrí que hay "ratones" en la casa…—. Replicó la ofendida.

El pobre aludido, escupió el último trago de té en la cara de Genma.

—…Y creo que el nido está en la recámara de ellos. Tenemos que vigilar por si sale alguno esta noche.

—En ese caso, como anfitrión de esta vivienda —carraspeó Soun—. Es mi deber como jefe de familia, hacer guardia junto a nuestros invitados.

—Yo también iré con ustedes —Kasumi intervino con alegría— Papá está en lo cierto, además, será divertido que durmamos todos juntos, ¿no les parece? —. Terminando por esbozar una enorme sonrisa.

—Genial—. Farfulló Ranma fastidiado.

— — —

—

—¿Qué pasa contigo, tonta? ¿Por qué lo hiciste?—. El pelinegro aprovechó que el resto de los inquilinos andaba a sus habitaciones recogiendo cobijas y almohadas para la "pijamada", acorralando a Akane a un lado de la puerta de la habitación e interrogándola por tan brillante plan.

—¡¿Creías que iba a dejar las cosas así como así? ¡Alucinas! ¡Sólo es cautela por si a ti o tu padre se les ocurre querer escapar durante la madrugada.

—N-no vamos a ir ningún lado—. Tartamudeó molesto. No importaba si era un ladrón o no, sabía mantener su palabra.

—Eso dalo por hecho—. Contraatacó en el mismo tono.

—Hola chicos. Ya es hora de ir a la cama —. Kasumi entró al cuarto, cargando unas sábanas, y ahora enfundada en un camisón de dormir.

—Sí, hermana —Contestando amable— Mañana será un gran día —Cambiando su voz a uno sarcástico—. ¿Verdad, Ranma?

—Eso depende de a quién le preguntes—. Comunicándole con una mirada, el gran amor que sentía por ella.

Unos minutos después, llegaron Soun y Genma, Nabiki les dejó claro que era una locura hacer vigilia por un par de ratones, por lo que se encerró en su habitación y se negó a ser parte de tan alocado proyecto.

Cada quien tendió sus futones en el lugar más cómodo que encontraron, y pronto, los ronquidos de los mayores se dejaron escuchar por toda la habitación. Kasumi se cubrió del frío, envolviéndose en las sábanas y apenas dejando un pequeño espacio para respirar. En pocos minutos, se quedó dormida con una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

Más había dos personas que no durmieron muy bien esa noche. Uno tenía los ojos cerrados, aunque en realidad se pasó midiendo la distancia y el tiempo que tendría para moverse si a Akane se le ocurría que cualquier movimiento hecho por él, era un intento de escape…Por otro lado, después de la cena ya no tuvo tiempo de platicar con su padre de la idea suicida que intentaría llevar a cabo al amanecer.

Todo quedaba en sus manos…Como si no tuviera otras cosas importantes en qué meditar.

Akane se quedó semi sentada junto a la pared, justo a un lado de donde se encontraba su prometido. Guardada entre sus cobijas, una katana desenvainada esperaba dar el primer corte ante cualquier mala acción del chico. Quería confiar en él, sin embargo, ya tenía demasiadas cosas en contra.

— — —

—

Luego del desayuno, Ranma y Akane inventaron diferentes excusas para salir de casa sin resultar sospechosos, y cuadras más adelante, reencontrarse e ir a su verdadero objetivo.

Él la condujo hasta la estación de trenes y ella dejó que comprara los boletos sin preguntar a dónde iban. El resto del camino transcurrió en mutismo.

La incertidumbre le carcomía por dentro, y deseaba preguntarle al pelinegro, aunque este lucía tan lejano de allí, con la vista atravesando el cristal de la ventana y perdiéndose en el paisaje del camino; ignorándola por completo.

Varias veces intentó iniciar algún tema de conversación, cualquier broma que sacara al muchacho de su letargo, no obstante, siempre acababa decidiendo que guardaría sus inquietudes para después. "Total, ahora le constaba que el chico tenía palabra, ¿no?"

— — —

—

Ranma notó en ella su desconcierto. Él mismo estaba agitado por dentro. Una parte de su ser le decía que revelarle su principal secreto, era exponerse exageradamente. No podía adivinar cómo iba a reaccionar la chica: a lo mejor comprendía el maldito motivo por el que se había rebajado a ser un animal destinado a realizar uno de los actos más bajos del ser humano, o por el contrario, iba inmediatamente a la policía y todo por lo que habían luchado su padre y él, llegaba hasta aquí… ¿Lograría estar más vulnerable? Él creía que no.

—¿U-un hospital?—. Vacilo cuando vio frente a sí, la fachada del edificio.

—Sí. Vamos adentro—. Pidió, casi en un susurro.

La clínica era un lugar inmenso…Inmenso y pulcro; las baldosas blancas relucían con la transparencia de un cristal, reflejando hasta los más insignificantes detalles del techo. Los pasillos al interior se visualizaban como corredores inacabables, el poco tránsito de personas por el lugar, le hacían parecer un recinto exclusivo para cierto sector de los japoneses y, la vestimenta de las enfermeras era de un blanco impecable, dando un aspecto muy higiénico. Akane hubiera pensado que se prohibía hablar allí., si no fuera por el sonido de los altavoces clamando por un tal Doctor Gregory,

Ranma le dejó parada en su sitio, y se acercó a una de las ventanillas, en donde se encontraban dos enfermeras de aspecto amable. Dijo algunas palabras que ella, a esa distancia no alcanzó a escuchar, pero supuso que no hacía otra cosa que identificarse, ya que le observó sacar una especie de credencial de los bolsillos de su pantalón y mostrársela a las encargadas. Ellas se quedaron con la tarjeta, hicieron anotaciones en unas agendas, y le entregaron otra, muy similar

Luego de esto, el ojiazul le hizo una seña a Akane, y ella caminó hasta ponerse a su distancia.

Hablando sólo con el cruzar de sus miradas, le indicó que tomarían el ascensor que se localizaba a un lado de la ventanilla de información.

El viaje duró muy poco, apenas al tercer piso de los ocho con los que contaba el inmueble. Una vez allí, ella se sorprendió en demasía.

Avanzaron unos metros y la chica pudo apreciar cómo parecía otro lugar completamente diferente. El piso; esta vez conformado por azulejos beige, que le daban más vida que el tétrico ambiente de abajo. Macetas con plantas verdes, aunque artificiales y cuadros de pintores desconocidos, que llenaban de colores las paredes y que invitaban a perderse entre sus trazos.

—Este es el piso de los pacientes en recuperación, o…—Le sonrió con timidez, sin terminar la oración—… Es el cuarto que sigue.

La densa saliva se estacionó en la garganta de Akane, para qué negarlo, se moría de los nervios. Ella también intentó forjarle una sonrisa, sin embargo, su mirada expectante, siguió con fidelidad, a la mano masculina que deslizó la tarjeta que le dieran las enfermeras en un pequeño aparato junto a la entrada de la habitación. Un sonido similar a un clic se escuchó a la altura del cerrojo, y la puerta se abrió automáticamente.

Una leve punzada en los ojos, y el cuarto se reveló ante ella.

Un sitio aún más acogedor que el piso por el cual transitaron, el mismo color de piso, unos cuantos floreros con rosas recién cortadas, y un enorme ventanal que colindaba con el área de paseo del hospital, es decir, dejaba apreciar por el cristal, la infinita belleza de la copa de los frondosos árboles, así como el inigualable color del cielo azul.

Escuchó la puerta cerrarse tras de si, y su distracción momentánea le trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

Él se quedó de pie junto al lecho, mirando con atención los grandes números que marcaban los monitores. El ambiente se armonizaba con el constante silbido de los aparatos, de donde salían más de una decena de tubos y cables, que conectaban con la persona tendida en la cama. Ella no entendía nada de eso, pero por cómo él los observaba, creía acertar al pensar que ya tenía bastante experiencia con ellos.

La peliazul se acercó en silencio. Recostada en la camilla, se encontraba una joven mujer, vestida con una bata verde claro, que le llegaba a la altura de las rodillas. Las facciones de su rostro, cubierto con una mascarilla de oxígeno, le recordaron gratamente a las del chico que le acompañaba y el cabello castaño rojizo, que estaba recogido en una larga trenza, reposaba sobre su hombro. Aún sin importar la extrema palidez que le regalara la inconsciencia y el no tener encima una sola gota de maquillaje; era tan hermosa, que parecía un ángel.

Las primeras palabras que forjó la chica de ojos marrones se mezclaron con el aire. Creía que si hablaba demasiado fuerte, irrumpiría su sueño.

—¿Quién esta señora, Ranma?

—Akane, ella…ella es mi mamá.

**Continuará**

—

**Notas**

Y terminé! O_O…¡Hola a todos! n_n

Aquí vengo con la tercera parte de esta historia. Y la verdad es que me gana la emoción porque nunca suelo terminar los capítulos con tanta prontitud XDDD…

En fin, este lo tengo escrito desde hace varios días, y como la próxima semana estaré ocupada con un trabajo de la escuela, hoy me puse a editarlo para no tener ningún pendiente luego. :P Hablando de eso, quiero decir que el siguiente tardará un poquito porque ahora que tenga tiempo, iniciaré con otro fic que tengo: "El ladrón de corazones" n_n, mientras tanto, pueden alegrarme el día, dejándome sus impresiones sobre este.

Sobre la historia, bueno, ya está la idea de por qué Ranma hace lo que hace, y pues, a esperar a ver qué sucede luego de esto n_n

A las personas que comentan esta historia, se los agradezco muchísimo n_n, así como a todas aquellos que no lo hacen, pero que dedican unos minutos en leerlo. Gracias

Nos vemos pronto n_n


	4. Títeres

**Todos los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, y los utilizo sin ninguna intención de lucro.**

**El hombre perfecto**

**Títeres**

—

Las primeras palabras que forjó la chica de ojos marrones se mezclaron con el aire. Creía que si hablaba demasiado fuerte, irrumpiría su sueño.

—¿Quién esta señora, Ranma?

—Akane, ella…ella es mi mamá.

Su voz se transformó en un sereno murmullo al momento de nombrarla. Ella volteó a verlo y el pelinegro se sintió mareado con esa avalancha de indulgente compasión que salió de los penetrantes ojos marrones de la chica.

De alguna manera, le recordaba a su madre cuando, de pequeño, había hecho sus miles de travesuras; nunca fue capaz de levantar su mano sobre él, y en cambio, le observaba con esa tranquilidad, tan llena de afabilidad, que le hacían prometer que no las volvería a realizar jamás.

—N-no sé qué decir—. Musitó, aún con la sorpresa en el rostro. Sospechaba que él debía tener una razón muy poderosa para que aceptara llevar a cabo esos robos, pero no se imaginaba que fuera de esta magnitud.

—No te pr-preocupes —El se acercó y con mucha timidez, colocó una mano sobre el brazo de ella, dándole apoyo—. Seguro que querías empezar a discutir con tu suegra desde el primer día, ¿no?

—Bobo —Akane le respondió con un codazo en el estómago y una pequeña sonrisa que no pudo contener. En silencio, se lo agradecía. A pesar del esfuerzo que debía suponerle, era capaz de hacerle broma para tranquilizarla—. ¿Por qué se encuentra así?

Él se retiró de su lado. Antes de decir cualquier cosa, trajo un par de sillas metálicas que se encontraban arrinconadas en una de las esquinas, y le ofreció una a ella para que se sentara. Akane lo hizo de forma recatada: él, volteando al revés la silla, quedando su cabeza descansando en el respaldo.

—Empezó hace como un año, mi padre y yo volvimos de un largo entrenamiento de más de una década por distintos lugares de Japón y China. Justo cuando pensé que volveríamos a ser la familia que éramos, ella comenzó a enfermar —suspiró agotado, con la atención fija de Akane—. Hace unos meses, su condición empeoró, y ahora, lo único que puede salvarla, es una operación que cuesta miles…Los doctores dijeron que si le inducían al estado en el que se encuentra, su cuerpo resistiría un poco más. Lo suficiente para que yo pueda reunir el dinero.

—Debe ser muy difícil para ti—. Akane hizo un gran esfuerzo por digerir toda esa información dada de golpe.

—No te lo imaginas —El desvió la mirada hacia su madre, y se dejó llevar por los recuerdos— mi padre me separó de ella cuando todavía era muy chico, con el pretexto de entrenarme y convertirme en el mejor luchador de artes marciales. Hizo un buen esfuerzo, y tal vez lo consiguió, pero hizo que mi memoria, desvaneciera el recuerdo de la familia qué solíamos ser —Volvió a concentrarse en Akane—. No sabes lo frustrante que fue levantarme un día, y descubrir que había olvidado el recuerdo del rostro de mi mamá.

—¡Tú padre es un sinvergüenza —Akane enfatizó su clara molestia!— Él no tenía derecho a hacerles esto—. Las manos reunidas sobre el regazo se retorcieron con fuerza, reacción inconsciente de lo que ella hubiera deseado hacer sobre el cuello de Genma.

—N-no lo culpo —Balbuceó, algo apenado—. Ella también estuvo de acuerdo en ese absurdo plan. Y bueno, ahora que por fin estábamos reunidos…no voy a perderla de nuevo. No puedo hacerlo —Las manos apuñando las orillas de la silla, comenzaron a temblar de la impotencia, haciendo vibrar el metal con la acción.

—¿Cuánto les falta reunir de la cantidad?—. Akane se tranquilizó un poco con la respuesta de él. Quizás no había culpables y todo se trataba de una mala jugada de la vida.

—Ya no falta mucho —Ranma se mordió la lengua por dentro, era la primera vez que le mentía desde que entraran al hospital, pero si le decía la cifra verdadera y sus equivalentes, ella podía comenzar a sacar cuentas— Es cosa de un par de semanas—. Claro, contando conque la peliazul no lo denunciara.

—Es…es muy noble lo que estás haciendo —Akane le miró con seriedad—. Pero, ¿ya sabes la explicación que vas a darle cuando te pregunte qué hiciste para curarla? No creo que lo que estás haciendo, vaya a agradarle.

"Obligarme a hacer seppuku" Pensó inmediatamente con temor, mientras las pupilas se dilataban al imaginarse atravesado con una katana. Como en aquel primer encuentro en el que se mostró a su madre con su forma maldita; luego de conocer el juramento de su padre, de convertirlo en un hombre entre los hombres, creyó que su existencia terminaría ahí, afortunadamente, ella basaba ese juramento en otro tipo de valores.

—Es-eso no importa —La pregunta, sin duda, le caló hondo, pero no tenía mucho que dudar—. Mi mamá me dio la vida, si sacrificándome la salvara, me lanzaría al vacío sin titubear, es lo menos que puedo hacer.

El silencio se hizo en la habitación durante un rato. Con ellos dos mirando absortos a la madre del chico.

La puerta repitió el sonido que hiciera cuando los muchachos entraron, y ambos voltearon automáticamente a la entrada.

Un joven doctor de negra cabellera, pasó a la habitación, sin sorprenderse de la presencia de los visitantes de la paciente. Probablemente ya estaba avisado de antemano.

—Hola, joven Saotome, ya tenía días sin verlo por aquí —se aproximó a donde yacían los monitores y presionó algunos botones. El ojiazul le siguió con la mirada, sin perder detalle.

—¿Co-cómo está?—. Nodoka, su madre, se miraba tranquila, y comparando los números con los que mostraban las veces anteriores que le había visitado, todo parecía normal. Sin embargo, no era malo terminar de cerciorarse.

—La señora Nodoka se encuentra bien. Sus signos son estables —el hombre de gruesas gafas, recorrió las diferentes hojas del portafolio—. Y los resultados de sus análisis muestran que su corazón responde al tratamiento de forma favorable. Si es intervenida, este quedará como nuevo.

—Genial —Akane le vio sonreír como pocas veces lo vio hacerlo desde que lo conociera—. En verdad espero que funcione.

—Por cierto, ¿podrías acompañarme afuera para que firmes unas hojas?—. El doctor le cedió una carpeta llena de papeles, y Ranma la tomó de buena gana.

—Akane, ¿te quedarías con ella?—. Le pidió en un gesto amable.

La peliazul le respondió afirmativamente y los dos hombres salieron al pasillo.

Una vez que se perdieron de allí, Akane se puso de pie y se quedó pensando unos momentos.

Conocía el dolor del chico, ella sufrió la muerte de su mamá unos diez años atrás. Cuando se es joven, la ausencia no duele con la misma intensidad que de más adultos, al menos eso piensa la mayoría, y aún así, con el correr de los años, siempre encontraba los días grises en el que todo su mundo parecía derrumbarse y terminaba bajo las cobijas llorando como una chiquilla, deseando ilusoriamente, que ella viniera y le arropara en su regazo, diciéndole que todo estaría bien…Le hizo tanta falta.

Comprendía el desespero de Ranma por salvarla; la misma joven deseaba haber podido hacer lo mismo por su mamá, pero siendo tan pequeña, estaba limitada.

Se acercó con cuidado y con ternura, recorrió con su mano la mejilla de la joven madre.

—…le prometo que voy a cuidar a su hijo.

Unos pasos le alertaron y en un acto desesperado, se dejó caer sobre la silla, volteando disimuladamente a otro lugar de la habitación.

—Creo que es hora de irnos, Akane —El pelinegro entró solo al cuarto, con las manos en los bolsillos—. Se nos hará muy tarde si esperamos la próxima salida del tren.

—De acuerdo, vamos—. Ella se puso de pie y se encaminó a la salida, Ranma no pudo evitarlo fue a donde su madre, y esquivando las agujas encajadas en su mano, la tomó entre la suya con suavidad.

"Sólo resiste un poco más….Y perdóname por todo" A veces no hacían falta las palabras, bastaba con los escuetos murmullos de un corazón atormentado.

— — —

—

Cuando arribaron al Dojo Tendo, ya faltaba poco para oscurecer completamente, el sol ya casi terminaba de ocultarse en el lejano horizonte y el cielo azulado, se había ensombrecido y se mezclaba con una serie de manchas rosáceas y otras, azul profundo. Un pequeño resplandor se divisó al fondo.

Los dos volvieron tal cual se marcharon, en silencio. Sólo que esta vez, era el fornido chico quien se debatía entre confrontar a Akane y preguntarle su resolución acerca de su causa. Las manos cruzadas sobre su cabeza, le ayudaban a aparentar una seguridad que en ese momento no tenía.

—Hace mucho calor, yo creo que lloverá—. ¿Calor? ¿Lluvia? Dios, tenía que empezar a leer libros sobre temas de conversación con mujeres para no terminar diciendo idioteces.

—Sí…hemm…se siente el aire turbio—. Respondió enajenada. No sabía que tan buena idea era haber acompañado a Ranma. Quería ayudarlo, y a su vez, ¿qué tan correcto era permitir que abusara de los demás?

— — —

—

Esta vez, se encontraron conque en la vivienda sólo estaba Genma. El adulto habló sobre una serie de actividades sobre el resto: compras, estudios, visitas a amigos, etc. El regordete padre, pudo apreciar ese brillo fugaz en la mirada de su hijo. Tan…él…y luego, vio los ojos condescendientes de su futura nuera…. Su cuerpo se tensó al observar de nuevo a los de Ranma, y creyó comprender todo.

— — —

—

—¡Oye! ¡¿Qué carajos te pasa?—. El puño del mayor, impactó apenas a unas milésimas de su cara.

—¡¿Qué me pasa? ¡Te has puesto a pensar en lo que hiciste!—. Su fallido golpe no lo detuvo y siguió intentando conectar varios más.

Ranma por fin entendió el súbito cambio de su padre cuando le contó a dónde habían ido él y su prometida. La cara del viejo se torcieron en una mueca de asombro, frustración y coraje y sus nervios se crisparon en señal de amenaza…Sin darle tiempo de respirar, se transformó en un toro embravecido buscando aplastarlo.

—¡O-oye! ¡Me dijiste que hiciera todo lo que hiciera falta, ¿no? —Su cuerpo inconscientemente se tiró hacía atrás para bloquear otro ataque, al hacerlo, tropezó con una de las pesas olvidadas y estrelló su espalda en la pared—. Ell-ella me descubrió.

Le fue imposible detener las manos de su papá, quienes se sujetaron de las solapas de su camisa china y lo zarandearon como si fuera un costal de papas.

—¡Eres un tonto! ¿Descubrió a tú madre? ¡No, ¿verdad? —El chico desvió la mirada sonrojado, era cierto, podría haberle inventado cualquier cosa, inclusive, más oscuro e imponente que el verdadero motivo.

Genma bufó fastidiado y en uno de los forcejeos, dejó que este cayera en la duela.

—¿Qu-qué tiene de malo?—. Ranma recuperó la compostura para enfrentarse al hombre de anteojos.

—¡Nada! Pero, ¿te has puesto a pensar que otra cosa le vas a confesar luego? Si sigues así, terminarás por decirle todo.

—Claro que no. No voy a hacerlo—. Él gruñó por lo bajo. No era tan torpe.

—¿No te das cuenta? —El patriarca de los Saotome pareció compadecerse de su vástago y calmó su voz autoritaria— Estás mezclando demasiadas verdades en esto. Si te descuidas un poco, no será lo único que termines involucrando. Tienes que entenderlo.

—¿A…a qué te refieres?—. El pelinegro pestañeó intrigado.

—No te preocupes, si continúas así, muy pronto lo sabrás—. Genma tomó del piso una de las toallas para secarse el sudor, y salió de allí, dejando que su hijo razonara sus palabras.

— — —

—

Akane no soportaba más el encierro en su propia casa, y habiendo visto que Ranma y su padre estaban en el Dojo, se puso a romper ladrillos en el patio trasero.

Se sentía en uno de esos extraños casos en los que se moría por saber algo, y una vez que lo hacía, hubiera preferido no enterarse.

Colocó otro par de ladrillos, uno sobre otro. Un golpe preciso y estos se convirtieron en cuatro pedazos idénticos.

Ella miró a su alrededor, el muñeco de entrenamiento ya lucía hecho trizas, y una infinidad de pedazos de tabiques rotos se esparcían a lo largo del césped.

—Akane, qué bueno que ya regresaste —ella se giró y encontró a su hermana mayor, cargando una cesta de mandado—. Salí a comprar algunas cosas para la cena, pero empezaba a preocuparme de que Ranma y tú no regresaran.

—Sí…y-yo…bueno, Ranma y yo, regresamos hace rato. No te preocupes—. El tono carmín cubrió su rostro.

—Hola, Kasumi…Akane—. El pelinegro llego a donde ambas platicaban.

—Hola Ranma, le decía a Akane que se me hacía muy tarde que no regresaran. Me tranquiliza saber que estén bien —Kasumi le esbozó una sonrisa—. Iré a preparar la cena.

—Y-yo…yo voy a salir—. La mirada azulada se clavó en los ojos de la menor.

La joven artista marcial se quedó estática. Por el gesto ensombrecido, sabía a donde iba, además, le delataba el color de la ropa que parecía haber adoptado para su faena.

—¿Tan tarde? —Kasumi le preguntó con curiosidad—. ¿A dónde vas?

—A d-dar una vuelta—. Vaciló la excusa.

—Bueno, yo voy a la cocina o nos quedaremos sin comer—. Retirándose con un paso alegre.

Una vez que se marchó, ambos volvieron a concentrarse el uno en el otro.

—Ranma, sólo quiero que me prometas algo—. Su voz estaba más cargada de súplica que de mando. Sus ojos transmitían la misma sensación.

—Sí. Dime—. Respondió sin vacilar. Si esa chica depositaba su confianza en él, era justo que hiciera lo mismo por ella.

—Prométeme que en cuanto juntes lo que necesitas, no volverás a hacerlo—. El pelinegro se asombró con la propuesta de la joven. Le había perdonado de momento. El le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa. No fingía su agradecimiento, le demostraba su total gratitud.

—Te lo prometo, Akane—. Y sin más, salió de allí para hacer lo que debía.

—Cuídate mucho—. Balbuceó, llevándose las manos al pecho.

**Continuará**

**Notas**

O_O Hemm…er…No me vean con cara rara…yo misma no sé que hago aquí tan pronto y con el fic incorrecto XDD…Se suponía que iba a empezar el capítulo del ladrón, pero abrí los dos nuevos documentos de Word…y ya sabrán quién ganó XD. Supongo que también tiene que ver con que la historia esta, esté formada con capítulos más pequeños. Qué se yo. :)

Creo que en parte se debe a que aquélla historia ya va a su punto final y todavía tengo un poco de dudas de cómo abordar ciertas cosas, además, en este fic, como le comentaba a una amiga, quería salir de esta etapa semi oscura para comenzar con otras cositas. n_n

Elowyn, amiga, ya vez XD Creo que ahora daré la impresión de que estaba como leona enjaulada al no redactar, pero bueh, si mi pepe grillo está puesto a escribir, no hay que contrariarlo XD. Gracias por leerme.

Veruska, te agradezco que te pasaras por mi historia, me da mucha alegría que te esté gustando.n_n

Trekumy, sip, sé que no te laten mucho los UA, y por eso te agradezco doblemente que te animes a leer n_n Soy re mala para contestar reviews, pero bueno, gracias por hacerlo, y como te comentaba el otro día…aún tengo que pensar en cómo llevar ciertas cositas. u_u

Jessi, bueno, en este capítulo no pasa demasiado, sin embargo, en los siguientes se irá revelando.n_n Gracias por el comentario.

Y también a los que no lo hacen, pero que me alegran con saber que lo leen.n_n

Nos vemos pronto n_n (juro que ahora si empiezo el otro)


	5. Eso que los mortales llaman celos

**Todos los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, y los utilizo sin ninguna intención de lucro.**

**El hombre perfecto**

**Eso que los mortales llaman "celos"**

—

Imposible. No habían sido oscuras y tenebrosas pesadillas las que osaron robarle unos cuantos minutos de preciado descanso a la hija mayor de los Tendo. Con la dulzura y bondad que le caracterizaban, sería un pecado a la naturaleza hacerle partícipe de un escenario dantesco.

No, esa mañana, Kasumi se despertó con un fuerte sentimiento nostálgico ahondándole en lo más profundo del pecho.

Ella miró aún somnolienta su reloj despertador, y comprobó que aún faltaba algo de tiempo para que sonara la alarma. Se sonrió como si de una pequeña travesura se tratara, al cerrar los ojos unos instantes, y así intentar dormitar otro rato. Al final, viendo que no podría volver a hacerlo, decidió que era hora de levantarse.

Un paseo por el armario, y su bata de dormir fue sustituida por un vestido azul de fresca tela, y el inmaculado mandil blanco. Quien la viera, pensaría que la pobre chica estaba inmersa en una rutina monótona en la que realizar las labores del hogar era la única función que podía desempeñar.

Sin embargo, ella disfrutaba de cada día cual si no hubiera mañana. Ver a su gran familia reunirse a la mesa y degustar con ella la comida que preparaba con cariño, le llenaban de muchísima gratitud.

Quizás…quizás lo que añoraba, tal como su inconsciente le revelaba, era volver a tener el placer de encontrarse con el que consideraba su más grande amigo: el Doctor Tofú.

Su rostro se tornó melancólico mientras se encaminó al librero junto a su cama y buscaba entre todos los títulos, uno en especial. Uno que le traía viejos recuerdos.

Lo encontró. Tomó entre sus manos el viejo libro y sopló sobre la pasta para quitarle los primeros vestigios de polvo. Luego, cogió el pañuelo que tenía dispuesto para el aseo y terminó por limpiar la obra impresa de algún escritor reconocido.

"Medicina Natural", se leía en grandes letras doradas, que contrastaban sobre la portada tinta. Era el último libro que el Doctor Tofú le prestara…el que nunca había podido devolverle.

Un día dijo algo acerca de tener que tomarse un tiempo para tomar una decisión muy importante, y de ahí, un poco más de dos años sin saber nada de él.

Una sonrisa tímida asomó por su rostro. Donde quiera que estuviese, esperaba que se encontrara bien. No podía desearle otra cosa.

Ya más reconfortada, dejó el libro sobre el pequeño buró a un lado de su cama y se dedicó a llenar de luz su cuarto, abriendo de par en par las cortinas y la puerta.

—¡Buenos días, Kasumi! Veo que ya despertaste—. Soun Tendo apareció alegre en la entrada recién abierta.

—Hola, papá —La chica le contestó animada—. Sí. Es un hermoso día.

—Hija, ¿podrías bajar a preparar el desayuno?

—¡Claro, enseguida voy!—. La joven terminó de anudar sus cabellos castaños en una coleta, y se marchó rumbo a la cocina.

— — —

—

El muchacho bajó, aún adormilado por las escaleras, y se encontró conque su prometida era la única persona que se encontraba sentada en el comedor. Esta vez portaba un uniforme escolar azul, y su mochila descansaba en una de las esquinas de la mesa.

—Buenos días, Akane—. Susurró, a la vez que se dejaba caer sentado frente a ella y tomaba un tazón vacío para servirse algo de las bandejas repletas de comida que adornaban el centro del mueble.

—Hola, ¿regresaste muy tarde anoche? No te sentí llegar—. Ella preguntó con un dejo de preocupación, más el muchacho, recién despertado, lo tomó de manera muy diferente.

"Entrometida" Fue la palabra instantánea que surcó su mente, más no podía responderle así.

—U-un poco—. Contestó lejano. Más concentrado en rebosar la capacidad del tazón con arroz.

—Sabes…he estado pensado un poco y…—Ella dudó en proseguir y el muchacho le miró lleno de curiosidad. Según su padre, una chica podía estar pensando en mil cosas al mismo tiempo. Y estaba deseando que no fuera nada relacionado con el secreto de ambos.

—¿Sí?

—Me gustaría entrenar contigo—. Ella canalizó sus nervios en batir suavemente los tallarines de su plato.

—¡¿Que quieres queeé?—. La boca del joven alcanzó a tocar la duela de la impresión.

—¡Oye! No tienes qué exagerar —Rezongó ofendida—. Es solo que quisiera poder practicar con alguien más, aparte de mi papá.

—Es imposible —Espetó, lo más claramente que un enorme bocado de arroz le permitía—. No puedo hacerlo contigo.

—¿Pe-pero por qué?

—Es que yo n-no estoy acostumbrado a luchar contra chicas. No es…no es correcto. Eso es todo—. El pelinegro susurró apenado.

Era cierto, si su padre le había enseñado algo "bueno" en su vida, era el respeto por los más débiles. Además, aún continuaba pagando por el error cometido la única vez que desobedeciera esa simple y valiosa regla.

—¿No es correcto? No es como si fuéramos a pelear realmente, es sólo un entrenamiento—. A pesar de que el pelinegro parecía muy convencido, tenía que seguir intentándolo.

—Escucha, Akane…mi respuesta es no —Aseveró—. Ya te lo dije. Además, creo que eres una debilucha, y no quedarías de pie ni para el segundo round.

Esto enfureció a la joven mujer. "¿Cómo es que se formaba juicios tan a la ligera?"

—Eso es lo que tu crees —Ella se levantó enérgicamente de su asiento, y haciendo a un lado los platos de tallarines y arroz, dejó caer los dos puños a un palmo de narices de su semi-prometido —Sólo un día, Ranma. Entrenemos sólo un día y déjame demostrarte que puedo barrer el piso contigo—. Su voz salió más amenazante de lo que esperaba, pero a chicos tercos, más terquedad, sí señor.

—Está bien, Akane, lo haré —El ojiazul se paró al igual que Akane y se colocó en la misma posición, con las menos extendidas sobre la mesa y su aura flameante chocando con la de ella— Pero antes…quiero que en este día, me des tres razones válidas para hacerlo. Tres razones y entrenaremos hasta que no podamos seguir de pie—. Dicho esto, volvió a su lugar y llenó su tazón con más arroz.

—Bien —Akane se sentó y torció los labios mientras pensaba— La primera es que si no aceptas, les diré a todos lo que haces y por qué lo haces—. En verdad no sería capaz de contarlo, pero en una pequeña lucha entre ambos, era una razón muy viable.

—Aprovechada—. Masculló enojado, aceptando de mala gana el primer motivo.

—Genial, me quedan dos….veamos —Se quedó sin razones de momento, sin embargo, su vista se dirigió a la mano del chico, quien con palillos en mano, iba directo sobre un tazón con camarones empanizados. Los palillos de ella se atravesaron con los de él, y le forjó una pequeña sonrisa—. Segunda moción.

—Olvídalo —Entrecerró los ojos con una actitud mucho más amenazante que con la primera—. Cualquier clase de comida o aperitivo queda fuera del trato.

Y así terminó la discusión, los demás integrantes de la familia se fueron uniendo al peculiar desayuno, y no hubo oportunidad de seguir buscando opciones. Genma fue el último en llegar a la mesa, quien apareció con un maletín similar al de Akane, arrojándolo justo en las piernas de su hijo.

—Bueno, Ranma, espero que estés preparado para tu primer día de clases —El hombre de gafas se sentó junto a su amigo y no perdió oportunidad de tomar una docena de tazones que llenaría con comida—. Tendo me dijo que hoy comenzaba el curso escolar para Akane, y como tú y ella van al mismo año, creo que sería buena idea que fueras también.

—Pe-pero…—. El atribulado chico intentó intervenir, más no lo dejaron.

—Creo que Akane se sentirá mejor si su futuro esposo se preocupa por sus estudios igual que ella —Kasumi volteó hacia su sonrojada hermana menor—. ¿Verdad, Akane?

—Cierto —Se adelanto Nabiki—. Es mejor si el futuro dirigente del Dojo Tendo está preparado y no resulta ser un mantenido.

—¡Ah! Por eso me agrada su hijo, Saotome, es tan responsable —Soun se soltó llorando en medio de una cascada de lágrimas—. ¡Me da emoción saber que dejaré a mi pequeña en tan buenas manos!

La "protegida" trató de seguir comiendo, a pesar de lo avergonzada que estaba, mientras que el apuesto, valiente y futuro protector, seguía comiendo como si nada, con una pequeña mueca de sonrisa en la boca…Esa familia estaba algo loca…"Y eso que ni siquiera tuvo oportunidad de decir que aceptaba"

— — —

—

—…Y trata de no acercarte mucho cuando lleguemos. En la escuela no tienen por qué enterarse de nada, ¿de acuerdo? La peliazul miraba minuciosamente la capacidad del chico para ir caminando por la baranda que resguardaba al pequeño riachuelo de la ciudad, eso, sin tener cuidado de fijarse por dónde iba caminando. Sus manos se escondían entra la espesura de su cabello azabache, y la mirada iba perdida hacia el cielo soleado.

—Como quieras—. "¿Cuánto tiempo sería el que le quedaba para cumplir con lo prometido?" Empezaba a desesperarse. Nunca había estado dentro de una relación "normal", así que ignoraba la cronología del proceso: las citas, las palabras románticas, las confesiones…la boda.

—Ya casi llegamos —La voz de la chica de ojos castaños le sacó de concentración, aunque también lo hicieron el enorme edificio que se vislumbraba al final de la calle y de las campanadas que comenzaron a repicar—. Oye, Ranma…

—¿Ahora qué? —La caminata de alguna forma inexplicable se fue transformando en un rápido correr, otra decena de chicos vestidos con el mismo uniforme que Akane, aparecieron por el camino, y el edificio tomó la forma de la institución educativa.

—¡Aquí tienes mi segunda opción!…

Ambos doblaron a la derecha para pasar por la reja de entrada, y un grito de guerra retumbó desde el interior del plantel.

Ranma quedó estupefacto. En un parpadeo, un centenar de chicos armados con bates de baseball, katanas, y cualquier infinidad de objetos, salieron de las puertas de la escuela, de detrás de los árboles y hasta de los botes de basura, corriendo de manera intempestiva hacía ellos. Akane entrecerró los ojos con fastidio. Ya estaba harta de esto.

—¿Qu-qué es lo que sucede aquí?—. El artemarcialista se quedó parado en la puerta. Mientras que ella se siguió derecho, dispuesta a enfrentarse a esa horda de locos.

—¡Toma! ¡Cuida esto!—. Ni siquiera volteó a verlo, arrojó su maletín hacia atrás y el chico de la trenza lo atrapó en el aire.

—¡Faltan tres minutos para que empiecen las clases!—. Indicándole la hora que aparecía en el reloj alzado en lo más alto del edificio.

—¡Terminaré a tiempo!

"Tres minutos"

—¡Akane, quiero que salgas conmigo!—. Ese, y otra docena de frases similares, detonaron la guerra en el patio de la entrada. Con una chica, que más que furiosa o con miedo, tenía en su rostro una expresión de estar cansada; de fastidio.

El primer grupo que se enfrentó a la muchacha salió volando en todas las direcciones posibles. Se trataba de los "tímidos" nerds que querían una oportunidad con ella, así que, dentro de todo, les tenía cierta consideración. Conformándose con sólo arrojarlos lejos de ahí, o dejándolos inmovilizados con el menor daño posible.

"Dos minutos"

El segundo grupo se lazó al ataque, numeroso, con más armas. Ella contraatacó con más fiereza, utilizando los mismos objetos de sus oponentes para usarlos en su propio beneficio. Desapareciendo entre pares de luchadores para que se golpearan entre ellos mismos.

"Un minuto"

Los líderes de los equipos deportivos, más resistentes que el resto; igual de débiles para la peliazul. Los golpes trataban de llegar con más ímpetu. Llovían de ambas direcciones, aunque sólo fueran los de Akane los que conectaran. Los dientes hacían la simulación de una granizada y los quejidos de dolor al chocar contra el pavimento, las paredes o la reja de contención, de fondo musical. Uno que se repetía a diario.

Y la última campanada para entrar a la escuela, sonó.

Dejando toda la explanada cubierta con el cuerpo de los chicos. Con la peliazul en medio de todos los heridos, acomodándose el cabello y volteando a ver al único hombre que seguía consciente.

—¿Segunda razón?—. Resopló cansada, además del dolor en una de sus manos. Alguno de los retadores debió haberlo torcido.

—¡Hecho!—. Le esbozó una sonrisa. No se lo diría, pero ver ese desfile de adrenalina, fuerza y agilidad por parte de su prometida, le había provocado un sentimiento de competencia o algo por el estilo.

— — —

—

El resto de la clase continuó con normalidad. El artemarcialista se presentó ante su nuevo grupo y pareció integrarse muy bien. El único trago pesado fue cuando las amigas de Akane les rodearon y les invadieron de preguntas acerca de la cercanía de ellos, la cordialidad de la chica para con él…y sobre todo, de la inmunidad de la que parecía gozar el "nuevo"

Al final, todo se solucionó sacando a relucir un conveniente trato para sacar adelante el Dojo de la familia Tendo, en el cual, Ranma y su padre les ayudarían, combinando la fuerza guerrera de ambos.

— — —

—

—…¿Y eso sucede todos los días?—. Ambos chicos caminaban de regreso a casa, esta vez, él venía a su lado, caminando por el pavimento, observando con atención cómo se sujetaba el brazo lastimado.

—Sí. Todo comenzó hace más de dos años, cuando el antiguo capitán del equipo de Kendo lanzó una advertencia de que si alguien quería tener una cita conmigo, debían vencerme.

—¿Qué clase de sujeto haría algo así?

—Ya tendrás oportunidad de conocerlo —Le advirtió con nostalgia—. No sé por qué no apareció hoy, pero el viene casi a diario.

—Qué molestia con esos tipos…oye —él se detuvo y ella también, para ver qué era lo que le sucedía—. ¿Quieres ir con algún médico a que te revisen la torcedura?

—No, no hace falta—. Ella le miró con vergüenza de que se diera cuenta de que no había salido completamente invicta de su "entrenamiento" y aunque le dolía un poco, no iba a dejar que se enterara.

—¿Y si luego te tienen que cortar la mano?—. Fingiendo una absoluta cara de terror mientras preguntaba.

—Te cortaré la tuya para sentirme mejor—. Su rostro adquirió un semblante asesino y el pelinegro decidió que era buen momento para dejarse de bromas.

Ella soltó una carcajada y siguieron caminando.

— — —

—

Cuando por fin llegaron a la casa, se sintieron inmensamente atraídos por el exquisito olor que se desprendía desde el interior de la casa, y como ninguno de los dos había comido nada desde la mañana, no tardaron en romper las formalidades, dejando los zapatos en la entrada y yendo hacía el lugar de la comida prometida.

Toda la familia se encontraba reunida alrededor de la mesa, con excepción de Kasumi, quien seguía en la cocina, dándole los últimos detalles al postre que se serviría esa noche.

Además, a los recién llegados les sorprendió la manta con la palabra "bienvenido", colgada a lo largo de la pared.

—Chicos, no se queden ahí parados, tomen asiento—. El patriarca de los Tendo les señaló el espacio vacío en el que ambos se podrían sentar.

Ambos obedecieron gustosos. Mientras que Ranma pensaba que a lo mejor alguno de ellos cumplía años ese día, por la fastuosidad de los alimentos servidos en la mesa.

—Akane, Ranma, qué bueno que regresaron—. Kasumi apareció con un pequeño pastel, y lo depositó en el centro de la mesa.

—¿Qué es lo que estamos celebrando, hermana?—. Akane se acercó más a Ranma para dejarle campo a la mayor.

—A medio día, recibí la llamada de un viejo amigo de toda la familia –Le contestó con mucha alegría—. Dijo que vendría a visitarnos esta tarde, y por eso, le he preparado la comida que le gusta.

—¿Un amigo?—. Akane no lograba adivinar a quién se refería ella.

—Tú lo conoces muy bien…se trat…

Unos golpes se escucharon en la puerta de la entrada, y fue Akane quien se puso de pie para ir a recibir a la visita.

—Hola, Akane, cuánto tiempo—. Sonrió el joven hombre parado frente a ella.

—Do-Doctor Tofú —Sus labios se quedaron temblando en medio de una mezcla de felicidad y sorpresa, mientras que un hormigueo le recorría de pies a cabeza, concentrándose en su estómago— Y-yo…pensé que no volveríamos a verlo…pe-pero pase, se va a congelar aquí afuera—. La chica se hizo a un lado y él se introdujo a la casa, escuchando cómo cerraban la puerta tras de sí.

A cuan más de todos los presentes, recibieron al invitado con saludos cordiales y grandes sonrisas. Aunque cierto chico pelinegro, se dedicaba a también a estudiar meticulosamente, la reacción específica de cada uno de los miembros, para ver los posibles intereses y familiaridad para con el sujeto recién llegado.

—Y dígame Doctor, ¿en dónde ha estado? ¿Qué ha hecho?—. El patriarca de la familia fue quien comenzó con el semi interrogatorio al ver que se habían quedado en silencio.

—Pues estuve un tiempo trabajando en algunos hospitales de Tokio y dando conferencias en las escuelas de medicina del norte. Parece que no, pero absorben mucho tiempo…y ahora díganme ustedes, ¿quiénes son estas agradables personas?—. Señalando con la palma de su mano, a Ranma y a su padre.

—El es el tío Genma —Respondió Akane— es amigo de mi papá desde hace años y está de visita aquí con nosotros…y él es su hijo Ranma. Él es…es…—. Akane se quedó sin saber cómo catalogar al chico que miraba atento por sus palabras.

—Soy su prometido —Para el chico de la trenza no había pasado de largo las miradas tristes que ella le echara al invitado en cada ocasión que podía. ¿Estaría enamorada de él? ¿Serían pareja en el pasado?...y sobre todo, ¿a qué venía ese tipo? Eran los cuestionamientos que anegaron su cabeza— Vamos a casarnos pronto—. Aseveró firmemente al final.

—¡Pero eso es sólo porque nuestros padres lo decidieron! No es que estemos de acuerdo—. Rectificó la chica, para coraje del muchacho. Si ella lo hubiera visto, habría visto el fuego bailando en los ojos de él, pero Akane seguía observando con nostalgia la tierna mirada de su hermana mayor para con Tofú.

Se reprendió mentalmente, diciéndose que era una envidiosa, lo más seguro es que Kasumi le hubiese extrañado aún más que el resto.

—Aquí tiene Doctor —La hija mayor de Soun se posó a un lado de él, y le extendió un plato con comida que estaba servida hasta el otro extremo de la mesa—. Me alegra mucho que haya vuelto. Espero que esté disfrutando de la cena.

El pobre hombre, que hasta entonces había resistido estoicamente el nerviosismo de estar ante la chica de largos castaños, rompió en crisis y sus gafas se empañaron, seña de que no superó la prueba y perdió el juicio.

—Gra-gra…gracias Kasumi…la cena está deliciosa—. Mordiendo la orilla del plato que le ofrecieran.

—¡Señorita Akane, buenas noches!—. El golpe nostálgico por el que atravesaba, no le permitió estar alerta cuando un pequeño hombre, vestido de ninja, salió de debajo de la mesa.

Los demás también retrocedieron muy asombrados.

—¿Qu-qué haces ahí, Sasuke?—. Tartamudeo Akane, aún reponiéndose del susto.

—El señor Tatewaki me ha enviado a dejarle este regalo, y a enviarle una disculpa por no poder presentarse a su encuentro —Bajó la voz— Se le han picado varias muelas, y hoy tenía cita con el dentista.

Dicho esto, dejó el obsequio sobre la mesa, y en medio de una explosión de humo, desapareció.

El empaque del presente se abrió como si fuera una flor en pleno florecimiento, y de su interior saltó la robótica cabeza de un muchacho de cabellos castaños, copia fiel del verdadero Tatewaki.

—Mi amada Akane. Mi lucero de hermosos cabellos azulados, te pido perdón por haberte hecho sufrir con mi ausencia esta mañana, pero debía practicar muy fuerte para la próxima vez que nos encontráramos —Toda la figura estaba estática, con excepción de la boca que se movía automáticamente—. Sé que esperas con ansías el día que pueda vencerte y entonces, entregarme tu amor sin reservas, per…

La chica destruyó el regalo sin esperar a que terminara de recitar su mensaje.

—¿Es-ese es el tipo que dijiste?—. Ranma miró incrédulo los pedazos de plástico regados sobre la mesa y el cassete negro, que seguía intentando avanzar a pesar de que la parte de la casetera también se encontraba destruida.

—¡A veces siento que no lo soporto más!—. Farfullo sin ponerle atención al ojiazul. Además, lo había destruido con la mano lesionada, y está se resentía con pinchazos a lo largo de la muñeca y el inicio del brazo.

—Akane, ¿estás bien? —El Doctor se interpuso entre medio de los más jóvenes y tomó la mano de ella—. Parece que te lastimaste.

—N-no, no se preocupe…y-yo estoy…—. Le menor se sonrojó al sentir la piel del médico sobre la suya.

—También se torció la mano en la mañana. Revísela por favor—. Ranma respondió por ella, y ahora fue el turno de la peliazul de querer matar al chico por chismoso.

—Sí, Doctor, cure a mi hermanita por favor—. Fue lo último que Kasumi alcanzó a decir, antes de que Nabiki, Soun y Genma, se la llevaran con algún pretexto tonto a la cocina. Dejando que él pudiera concentrarse totalmente en aliviarla.

—Puedo sentir la hinchazón en esta zona. Será mejor que le vende la mano.

—Le dije que debía ir a un Doctor —Confesó altanero—. Pero es más terca que una mula.

—¡Bocón!—.Gritó molesta.

—Sabes, Akane, creo que aún son muy jóvenes para casarse —El le sonrió mientras terminaba de cubrir la zona herida con una venda blanca—. Sin embargo, me puedo dar cuenta de que ustedes dos se quieren mucho. Seguro que harán una pareja muy bonita.

—¡Doctor! —A la chica le salió humo de las orejas y sus mejillas explotaron de tanto enrojecimiento—. A m-mí ni siquiera me gusta…a mí m…

—No importa si te han obligado o no…cuando tu corazón encuentre a la verdadera persona que será para ti, dejarás de prestarle atención a las insinuaciones de los demás, para seguir las corazonadas que salgan de tu alma. Tu corazón se abrirá porque así lo quieres, porque descubrirás que cada mañana desearás ver su rostro para asegurarse de que esté bien, y te darás cuenta de que lo amas, sea esa persona para ti o…

…y el pelinegro, ya no escuchó más, su rostro se fue desencajando a medida que miraba la forma en la que esos ojos castaños absorbían, silenciosos, las palabras del joven galeno, y que tímidamente le revelaban la verdadera naturaleza y el sufrimiento de su amor no correspondido.

—Iré a entrenar—. Se levantó de un salto y se dirigió al jardín.

—Hasta luego, Ranma, un gusto conocerte—. Él médico se despidió amablemente.

Más el joven de la camisa china, no respondió.

— — —

—

—¡Está enamorada de ese Doctor! —Ranma destruyó en menos de nueve segundos el muñeco de entrenamiento que, indefenso, soportaba la arremetida del enfurecido chico—. ¡¿Cómo demonios lucho contra eso?

—Pero también te diste cuenta de que, a quien él le interesa, es la hija mayor de los Tendo —Genma le vigilaba desde una distancia segura, sin ánimos de caer en el remolino de celos por el que atravesaba su sensible hijo—. No todo está perdido.

Ranma bufó como respuesta. Su padre tenía razón, pero simplemente no podía soportar la idea de que Akane tuviera a otra persona adueñándose de sus pensamientos. Eso era algo que no toleraba.

—¿Es que acaso estás celoso?—. Una mirada fulminante carbonizó mentalmente al hombre calvo.

—No bromees, viejo. Ella…ella es mi objetivo…nada más —El ojiazul hizo un esfuerzo por respirar hondo y calmarse. Porque obviamente, lo que su papá decía, no era cierto—. Es más, se me acaba de ocurrir un plan.

— — —

—

La chica entró a su habitación. Tan molesta, que ni siquiera se preocupó de encender la luz. "¡Ese idiota! ¿Cómo se le ocurría dejar al Doctor Tofú con la palabra en la boca?" Sin duda, iba a escucharla cuando lo volviera a ver. ¡De eso no le quedaba duda!

En un movimiento calculado, arrojó su maletín a la cama y sin ánimos de cambiarse la ropa, ni nada, se recostó. "¿Cómo es que podía comportarse como un chico atento, y luego, cambiar al de un patán en tan poco tiempo?"

Se dio media vuelta para dormirse, y en ese momento miró, ayudada de la luz que se traspasaba de fuera por la ventana, que había un papel doblado que ella no recordaba haber dejado así.

Se sentó y lo tomó con curiosidad.

Era una nota. No tenía remitente y estaba escrita con una ortografía apenas aceptable, pero el mensaje y el autor eran claros:

"Empezaremos a entrenar a partir de mañana"

—

—

**Continuará**

**Notas**

Hola a todos n_n Perdón por la tardanza, pero he tenido unos trabajos de la escuela que atender, además de que mi musa anda algo-muy dispersa. Puedo asegurar que he escrito de todas las historias pendientes, pero muy pocos párrafos para poder actualizar alguna de ellas u_u

Muchísimas gracias a quienes esperan pacientemente a esta chica con alma de tortuga y que dedican unos momentitos de su tiempo para leer. Prometo que responderé los mensajes luego. n_n

2413


	6. Malo, muy malo, malísimo

XD Sólo diré una cosa: No esperen mucha coherencia. Culpen expresamente a los litros de café que tomo. Os juro que yo no soy así en estado natural n/n…creo.

Gracias a todas las personas que me hacen el enorme favor de leer esta historia, y muchísimas gracias también a quienes me alegran el día al dejarme saber su opinión, y aunque sé que a veces tardo milenios en contestarlos, los valoro muchísimo…n_n

**Todos los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, y los utilizo sin ninguna intención de lucro.**

—

**El hombre perfecto**

**Malo, muy malo, malísimo**

—

Eran las cinco de la mañana, el sol aún no se divisaba en el horizonte, y probablemente, nadie estaba despierto a esa hora, excepto una chica de cabellos azules y ojos castaños, quien salió de su habitación, y caminando sigilosamente entre los pasillos, se detuvo frente a la puerta de su prometido.

—Ranma —Susurró, apenas golpeando la madera con los nudillos de sus manos—. ¿Estás despierto?

No hubo ninguna contestación, y la joven se aventuró a entreabrir la puerta.

Allí se encontraba, roncando a coro con su padre, luciendo un diminuto short beige y una camisa de tirantes blanca, aplastando con su cuerpo, las cobijas que deberían de cubrirle.

—Ranma, despierta—. Volvió a repetir. Quería demostrarle que para ella, las artes marciales eran ley, y que se tomaba esa clase de entrenamientos muy en serio. Claro, cuando lograra hacer que abriera los ojos.

El muchacho pareció aumentar los decibeles de su ronca respiración, lo que terminó por fastidiarla. Tendría que acercarse y removerlo para poder que despertara.

Sólo tenía que tener cuidado de no pisar ninguna pierna y listo. Un paso y su pie únicamente pisó la cobija, que con algo suerte, lograba alcanzar a cubrir una pierna del gigantesco oso panda. La pisada hizo que la colcha se recorriera aún más, ocasionando que el panda friolento tomara una de las esquinas de la tela y la jalara con fuerza hacía su cuerpo, provocando que la peliazul saliera volando y cayera justo encima del joven Saotome.

El pobre artista marcial volvió de un sopetón del mundo de los sueños. Un momento estaba soñando que devoraba con avidez una montaña de platos de tallarines, y luego, un golpe que le oprimió, tanto el pecho como el estómago, y le sacó la respiración, haciéndole sentarse de una, con los ojos desorbitados y el corazón latiendo a mil por hora. Ella quedó sentada sobre los muslos de él, con el rostro masculino a menos de cinco dedos del suyo.

—¿Ak…Akane?—. Tartamudeó, asustado.

—Y-yo…verás…venía a ver si ya est-estabas listo para la practica. No vayas a creer que quería aprovecharme de ti, o algo por el estilo, eh—. Ella se hizo un poco más atrás, y desvió la mirada para que el muchacho no apreciara la pena en la que se estaba consumiendo.

Una vez pasado la sorpresa inicial, el chico se sonrió divertido con los nervios de ella.

—Te acusaré con el tío Soun por acosarme a mitad de la noche —Complementando su discurso con una auténtica mueca de terror y cubriéndose con la sábana, para que sólo sus ojos asustados quedaron visibles—. No podré volver a dormir a gusto si sé que hay una fiera salvaje queriendo abusar de mi inocencia.

—¡¿cómo se te ocurre?—. Si antes estaba apenada, ahora si sentía que iba a explotar de la vergüenza.

—Me das miedo—. Agregó el chico, aún en su papel sufrido. Mientras, el padre de dicha víctima, se revolvía molesto por los cuchicheos, hasta que finalmente abrió los ojos y se sentó con una sola consigna en mente.

Un instante después, ambos eran semi arrojados fuera del pasillo por el furioso panda. Maldiciendo en su panda idioma y traduciéndoselos en un cartel de madera: "Vayan a discutir a otro lado, o iré a quejarme a protección animal"

— — —

—

Ranma tardó unos minutos más en despejarse de la somnolencia, y ya que estaban los dos despiertos, y ella con ganas de entrenar, supuso que no era mala idea cumplir con la promesa que le hiciera en la noche.

Antes de entrar al Dojo, él llenó un balde con agua y ser robó una tetera de agua hirviendo. De ahí, ambos se dirigieron al recinto, en donde el se encargó de cerrar perfectamente la puerta, y atrancarla con un madero suelto que encontró tirado por ahí.

Por un segundo, Akane miró con extrañeza el hecho, e inconscientemente, se aseguró de cerrar un poco más, las solapas de su traje de entrenamiento color amarillo.

Él no se fijo, aún estaba cerciorándose de que la puerta estuviera segura y que nadie de la familia les interrumpiera. Iba a hacer algo de lo que aún no estaba convencido de querer hacer con ella, y un secreto que no tenía planeado que los demás descubrieran.

—¿Po…por qué te transformaste?

La joven le miró con curiosidad al ver cómo se echaba la cubeta de agua encima y se transformaba en la mujer de cabellos rojos.

Ranma se acercó a la peliazul mientras se exprimía, aún con la camiseta puesta, el agua que había absorbido.

—Ya te lo dije ayer, no me gusta entrenar con chicas —Aseveró, mirándole directamente a los ojos—. Pero prometí que lo haría contigo…y bu-bueno, prefiero hacerlo de este modo.

—Está bien, si así te sientes mejor, no veo el problema —Le sonrió entusiasmada, para luego cambiar su semblante, a uno de desafío—. Pero te aseguro que no será tan fácil vencerme.

Los dos se colocaron en posición de ataque. Él se dedicó unos segundos a rememorar los movimientos más utilizados por Akane en la batalla de la escuela, con el fin de esquivarla lo más sencillamente posible…Sí, tendría que tener cuidado de la fuerza bruta que le imprimía a sus puños.

Su ensimismamiento le distrajo de saber que la pelea había comenzado, y con trabajo se permitió reaccionar al par de puños que terminaron a unas milésimas de impactar en su cara. Él se arqueó hacia atrás al instante, y de ahí, brincar en una voltereta completa, ya que Akane se agachó en el suelo para barrerlo con una patada y enviarlo a besar la madera.

—Estaba distraído—. Se justificó, poniéndose de pie nuevamente, sacudiéndose la tierra que se le había quedado impregnada en las manos.

—¡Claro, lo sé!-. Le contestó con una sonrisa sarcástica.

De nuevo en pose de pelea. Esta vez, él fue quien se lanzó sobre ella. Le arrojó un puño a la mejilla que aseguraba que su prometida podría bloquear, y en efecto, uno de sus brazos se cruzó para detenerlo, mientras su mano libre, buscó estamparse en el cuerpo del ojiazul. Esa fue la mano que el sujetó, y cuidando de no ejercer ningún tipo de daño, la dobló sobre su espalda, y aprovechando que estaban cerca de una de las paredes del Dojo, la acorraló contra ella.

—¿Te rindes?

—¡Debes estar loco!—. Un intento por conectar un golpe con su otro brazo, y también fue retenido detrás de su espalda.

—Oye…—Akane no podía verlo desde su posición, pero notó el cambio bromista de su voz a uno mucho más serio—. ¿La familia quiere mucho a ese tal Doctor Tofú, verdad?

—Desde luego que sí —Por un momento, cualquier molestia por estar sujeta, fue transformada en una tímida sonrisa, mientras se dedicaba a evocar recuerdos— Él ha sido nuestro médico desde que Nabiki y yo éramos pequeñas, así que es imposible no apreciarlo…y por cierto…

El chico con la maldición, se acercó un poco más a su cuello, al ver cómo disminuía la intensidad de su voz.

—¿Qué?

—¡No se me ha olvidado que lo dejaste hablando solo!—. Esta vez, dejó sus brazos inertes, y fue su pie derecho el que se flexionó hasta escabullirse entre las piernas de él, chocándose adrede contra la corva del mismo lado.

El soltó una de sus manos para sujetarse de la pared, al ver que su cuerpo perdía el equilibrio y se iba de pique contra la nuca de Akane.

Un segundo para que su mano fuera soltada, y otro más para encajarle el codo en la cara y mandar a la pelirroja al suelo.

Cuando pudo reaccionar, ya se encontraba en medio de una complicada llave que lo tenía con el pecho pegado al suelo, con ella sentada en su espalda y con una pierna y un brazo hechos nudos, cortesía de Akane.

Estaba empezando a molestarse. Se había dicho, le daría la suficiente ventaja para que sintiera que había dado todo de sí y que no tenían necesidad de volver a probarse, pero dejando claro quien era el mejor ahí. Sólo que esa voz nostálgica de ella, cuando se refería a ese médico, siempre lograba sacarlo de sus casillas.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste?—. Más que furiosa, extrañada.

—No lo sé—. Mintió.

—Dime—. Un poco más de presión, y ambas extremidades sujetas, crujieron. Ranma se mordió el labio. Ya era hora de "acomodar" la situación.

—Noté qué a él le gusta Kasumi, ¿cierto?

El brillo de su mirada castaña, se perdió en menos de un segundo. El artista marcial aprovechó el momento para retorcerse y romper el nudo en el que estaba enredado. Ella lanzó una patada al aire intentando bloquear cualquier intento de él por sujetarla, aunque al final, él se escabulló y ahora era quien se encontraba encima de Akane, acorralando sus piernas con las suyas, y sujetando sus manos, sobre su estómago, con sus propias extremidades. Sin embargo, para Ranma no había satisfacción en hacerlo. Su expresión triste denotaba que ese médico le importaba más de lo que debía…más de lo que él quería.

—¿Por qué me lo preguntas a mí?—. "¡Dios! ¿Ahora resultaba que hasta alguien que acababa de conocer hace unas semanas, sabía de sus sentimientos?"

El artista marcial se quedó maquinando alguna respuesta. "¿Qué le decía? ¿Qué su amor interfería con sus planes? ¿Qué no le gustaba verla sufrir? ¿Qué estaba celoso?" ¡No! Cualquier excusa, menos admitir lo último.

—¿Por qué no se lo dices?

Akane se aturdió con la pregunta, sacó toda la fuerza que guardaba y se sentó como un resorte, el chico retrocedió apenas unas milésimas para no darse en la nariz con la frente de la peliazul, y en el mismo aire, ambos cuerpos se giraron. Ella intentó sujetarlo en una nueva llave, pero esta vez, Ranma rodó por el piso, lejos de su alcance. Un descuido, y ya lo tenía a unos dos metros de distancia; muy cerca para opinión de él, muy alejado para idea de la joven.

De ahí, la joven mujer se dedicó a perseguir al muchacho alrededor del Dojo, lanzando puños y patadas que no lograban conectar. Sus movimientos eran cada vez más errados y su contrincante se divertía escuchando las exhalaciones de cansancio.

—¡ ¿Es que no te vas a quedar quieto? !

—¡Si me vas a golpear, no!—. Gritó, por demás confiado.

Tenía que idear algo para hacer que peleara en serio, y la mejor opción que se le vino a la mente, fue cuando vio una larga cuerda tirada en el suelo. Había pasado sobre ella un par de veces, sin captar lo útil que podría serle.

La próxima vez que él pasó por ahí, y ella siguió sus pasos, se encargó de recogerla y hacer un círculo en uno de los lados.

Se detuvo en el centro del Dojo, y para cuando Ranma se dio cuenta de que su rival ya no lo perseguía, y se detenía a ver qué pasaba, el lazo ya iba hacia él.

Saltó, pero ambos pies quedaron atascados con la cuerda y la gravedad lo llevó al suelo.

Akane jaló la cuerda, arrastrando a Ranma hacia ella, mientras se abalanzaba con una patada en el aire, al observar que el chico ya dirigía sus manos a la atadura de sus pies.

El ojiazul miró el pie desnudo que se acercaba peligrosamente a su cara, analizó la situación y se le ocurrió un contraataque: tomó la cuerda que salía del nudo formado en sus pies, e hizo una telaraña en segundos, en el que la pierna de Akane quedó atrapada y haciendo que rebotara con el trasero en el suelo. Antes de que lograra salir de ahí, el prensó sus piernas con el bloque sólido que formaban las de él, mientras terminaba por enredar toda la cuerda alrededor del cuerpo menudo de la peliazul. Finalmente, esta quedó con las piernas y brazos anudados, dejándola inmóvil, con la cara viendo a la madera del suelo.

—Tram-po-sa—. La chica intentó zafarse de sus amarres, pero ya no tenía con qué hacer palanca para hacerlo.

Ranma aún quería provocarla, así que se acercó junto a ella lo más que la cuerda sobrante le permitió, logrando quedar sentado muy cerca de su cabeza, y con todo el tiempo del mundo, se dedicó a quitarse la molesta atadura de sus extremidades.

—¡Suéltame y ya verás!—. Estaba atada, sin embargo, su espíritu combativo seguía con ganas de seguir luchando.

—Deberías decírselo—. En cambio, el seguía recordando el motivo que hizo que ella atacara con más ímpetu, momentos atrás. Su sonrisa triunfante se había vuelto concentración pura en deducir cada movimiento en las facciones de su prometida.

Akane se sintió incómodamente observada y desvió la vista, dejando reposar su barbilla en la duela.

—¿Sabes por qué regreso?...Me dijo que quiere casarse con mi hermana—. Su voz se fue apagando en un murmullo—. Jamás sería capaz de impedir eso.

El muchacho se quedó estático, sin pensar en qué decir.

—¿Cómo te sentirías tú, si estuvieras enamorado de una chica que no te corresponde? ¿Qué harías?—. Esta vez, Akane volvió a girar su cabeza, y observó con curiosidad que él miraba hacia el techo, intentando hilar sus entramados pensamientos.

—Y-yo…bu…bueno…nunca me he enamorado de verdad, pero si lo hiciera…y ella no…

—¿Sí?

—Supongo que sería suficiente con demostrarle que siempre estaré a su lado…esperándola—. Ranma fijó su mirada en los ojos chocolate de ella, y por unos momentos, sintió miedo de que estuviera leyendo su sentir, navegando en sus ojos azules.

—No hay otra respuesta…—. Sonrió con amargura.

—Si no funciona, también podría robármela—. Creyó que había sido suficiente de confidencias, y cambió la conversación como mejor sabía hacerlo.

—¡Ranma!—. Su rostro se desencajó al instante.

—Sólo sería cuestión de atarla como…—. El le lanzó una sonrisa de estar pensando en alguna maldad, y Akane cayó en cuenta de que aún seguía prisionera. De inmediato, retomó el forcejeo para liberarse.

—¡Suéltame ya!—. Con actitud autoritaria.

—No —Aseveró, altivo y arrogante—. Primero tienes que rendirte, o estaremos así todo el día.

—No…¡no lo haré! Ya te lo dije, desátame y verás de lo que soy capaz—. Era cuestión de segundos el pensar en Alguna técnica de escape.

—Entonces, creo que no iremos a la escuela —Contraatacó, sin perder la calma—. Puedo ser muy malo si quiero, y nada que exista en este mundo me convencerá de que te suelte.

—¡Chicos, ya está el desayuno, dejen de jugar!—. La voz de Kasumi se escuchó desde el interior de la casa, Ranma la oyó, y literalmente saltó sobre su presa.

—¡Acepta que he ganado y vayamos a comer antes de que mi viejo acabe con todo!—. Casi por arte de magia, el muchacho desató las cuerdas que la sujetaban, llegó corriendo a donde dejó la tetera de agua caliente y se la echó encima…Antes de que Akane dijera su respuesta el ya había atravesado la puerta para ir al comedor.

— — —

—

El desayuno duró lo que un estornudo. Al parecer, todo mundo se había levantado hambriento, porque hicieron desaparecer hasta las espinas de los pescados y las semillas de los aguacates.

Cada quien se fue retirando de la mesa para dedicarse a sus diferentes labores, quedando únicamente en el comedor, los más jóvenes y los padres de ambos.

—Veo que ustedes dos se están llevando cada vez mejor —Soun alzó la vista sobre el periódico que leía, y se dirigió a los menores—. Saotome me ha dicho que hoy han comenzado a entrenar.

—Sí —Afirmó el chico—. Pero sólo era por h…

—…Hoy será el primer día de una rutina diaria para mejorar las técnicas entre ustedes dos, ¿verdad, hijo?—. Genma interrumpió la mala respuesta de su vástago, y dijo lo que pensó que sería una mejor opción para complementar la iniciativa que había tenido el menor…

—¡Papá!…—. Ranma miró a su padre con una cara de mosqueo "Siempre metiéndose donde no le llamaban"

—Si Akane no tiene inconveniente, me parece una excelente idea—. Resolvió el padre de la menor.

Ella sintió todo el peso de la mirada azul que le suplicaba una negativa…Pero recordando el cómo la mantuvo cautiva, no dudó mucho en fraguar una ligera venganza.

—A mi me gustaría.

—¡Excelente, Akane! sé que mi hijo pondrá todo su empeño de su parte para que ambos saquen adelante este Dojo.

El muchacho explotó por dentro. Ya se las pagaría su imprudente progenitor.

—…Y sé que no podríamos hacerlo mejor…sin tu ayuda, papá —Ranma le dedicó una enorme sonrisa, que el mayor pudo interpretar—. Por eso, sé que también te levantarás a las cinco de la mañana a entrenar con nosotros y nos guiarás paso a paso en los entrenamientos.

—Ah, así me agrada, Saotome, siempre preocupándose por el futuro del estilo de combate libre—. Soun, hasta arrojó su periódico al césped del patio, para abrazarse con su amigo.

—Y bien, maestro, ¿cuál va a ser su primera enseñanza?—. Ranma decidió seguir poniendo en aprietos a su viejo, al ver cómo también caía en el mismo juego que había formado.

—Bueno —El hombre calvo, carraspeó, aclarando su garganta mientras pensaba en un plan…y lo tuvo—. El primer paso es crear la unión entre alumno y maestro, pero en este caso, haré un ligero cambio…

Y así, siguió contando lo que, a su parecer, era una magnífica idea. La chica escuchaba muy interesada, y el joven caballero empezó a sufrir de una crisis nerviosa.

— — —

—

—¡No puedo creerlo! ¡¿Cómo pudiste aceptar esto?—. El muchacho, ya con ropa formal, ahora caminaba a grandes zancadas, a las cuales, la pobre chica apenas podía ajustarse con sus piernas, mucho más cortas que las de él.

—Es entrenamiento —Bufó agotada de la maratón en la que se encontraba—. No puedo darme por derrotada el primer día.

Ranma le miró con un deseo intenso…unas chispas incandescentes saltaban de sus ojos mientras explotaban y le confesaban en silencio, que querían matar a alguien. La genial idea de su padre fue "unirlos" a cabalidad. Ahora, el pie derecho de él, y la pierna izquierda de ella, se encontraban sujetos por una larga pañoleta roja, impidiendo que los chicos pudiesen alejar más de un metro el uno del otro.

Por si fuera poco, los habían obligado a ir a la escuela así…El resopló fastidiado. Iba a tener suerte si en el instituto no lo echaban a la hoguera, para quemarlo con leña verde por traer "amarrada" a una mujer.

Y el temor del pelinegro se confirmó con cada paso que daban al interior del plantel. Sintió las miradas furibundas de las chicas, que miraban con desdén, su peculiar unión con su prometida.

"Y pensar que la pobre víctima era él"

—¡Afgane Tengdo!—. Una voz gangosa retumbó detrás de ellos dos, y se dieron la vuelta para descubrir que en medio de la reja de entrada estaba un chico vestido con el uniforme de kendo, una servilleta que fungía como un gigantesco babero alrededor de su cuello y unos cachetes que lo hacían parecer culpable de tragarse dos toronjas enteras.

—¿Ese es el tipo del regalo, verdad?—. Ranma lo reconoció de inmediato por la figura que había mandado el día anterior.

—Sí, es Kuno —Ella se puso en posición de batalla—. Pensé que hoy tampoco iba a venir.

—¡Gno puefdo creegrlo! ¡Nagbiki…

—Jefecito —El ninja mensajero apareció detrás del kendoísta, para sorpresa de todos—. Deje que yo lo haga por usted.

—Efstá bieng, Sasgsuke, hagzlo—. El muchacho pareció meditar unos instantes, y finalmente dio un paso atrás, dejando a su vasallo al frente.

—El joven Tatewaki salió corriendo del consultorio de su dentista al enterarse de la forma tan cruel con la que pretendes adueñarte del corazón de la señorita Akane—. Señalando a Ranma, de modo acusador.

El acusado y la víctima se quedaron estupefactos. Ni siquiera llevaban media hora sujetos y la noticia ya había traspasado fronteras.

—¿Qui-quién…quién les dijo?—. Tartamudeó Ranma.

El deber de todo Ninja, es estar enterado de absolutamente todo, hasta los detalles más sucios.

—La señorita Nabiki le vendió la información a mi jef…

—¡Sashuke!—. Kuno gritó con todo lo que el efecto de la anestesia le permitió y el ninja volteó, listo para la orden—. ¡Egso no!

—Cof…Olviden lo anterior —Sasuke hizo una reverencia a modo de disculpa, y continuó con su discurso— Lo que mi jefecito quiere decir, es que se ha enterado de que tú… —apuntando a Ranma, oculto detrás de su prisionera…ah, cierto, su compañera de entrenamiento—. Tienes cautiva a su bella doncella, y él ha venido para liberarla.

—¿Sólo eso?—. Preguntó el ojiazul, lleno de curiosidad.

—Sí —Kuno tocó el hombro del pequeño hombrecillo y le entregó un papel. El ninja volvió su vista al frente—. No… Él te enseñará que a una joven y hermosa princesa, dueña de las profundidades de los mares y de sus sueños, no se le puede tratar de una manera tan vil y humillante. Te vencerá a ti con toda la fuerza que el bien, el amor y la justicia le otorguen, y luego tratará ganar la batalla contra su corazón, para que ese lucero incandescente, que se opaca vilmente estando a un lado tuyo, sea por fin, puesto en libertad…para casarse con el joven Tatewaki.

—¡Eng guarfdia!—. Apenas terminó el sirviente su traducción, Kuno lo echó a un lado y desenvainó la katana que traía escondida entre su ropa.

—¿Por qué no le dices que fuiste la primera en aceptar este absurdo entrenamiento?—. El pelinegro miró de reojo a su pareja.

—¿Cómo iba a saber las "geniales" ideas del tío Saotome?

Un segundo de tregua en su pelea y vieron cómo el chico escapado de plena cirugía de ortodoncia, estaba a tres pasos de ellos.

—¡Muévete!—. Gritó ella. Él obedeció.

El impacto con el frío y duro pavimento, los dejó a ambos viendo estrellitas. Al decir la palabra mágica, cada uno había querido correr hacia el lado contrario, e impedidos por el malvado y cruel trapo que los unía, azotaron en el suelo.

—¡Te dije que te movieras, no que te cayeras!—. Resopló mientras trataba de ponerse de pie.

—¡Sí, pero no dijiste para dónde!—. Se defendió, a la vez que volvía a erguirse y le echaba un vistazo a sus rodillas raspadas.

Un nuevo ataque con la katana detuvo su pelea, el chico de la trenza, esta vez no lo pensó, y brincó para esquivar el arma, sujetando a su prometida de la cintura.

En el aire, ella se removió entre sus brazos para liberarse. "¡ Qué se creía ese cretino para agarrarla de esa forma? !" Mientras tanto, Kuno también saltó para atacarlos.

—¡Suéltame!—. Akane le dio un codazo en las costillas a su flamante prometido y este la soltó.

La peliazul se precipitó vertiginosamente al piso, a la vez que Kuno lanzaba otro ataque hacia ellos… y lo esquivaron, gracias a que la caída de la chica, también se lo llevó a él de corbata.

—¡Cogbarde! ¡No hugyas!

—¡No huyo! ¡Me llevan!—. Rectificó mientras espabilaba con las manos.

Antes de llegar al pavimento, Ranma tiró de la mano de Akane para jalarla hacía él y cambiar de posiciones, siendo él quien se ganó la "mejor" parte. Mientras se recuperaba, se vio pensando seriamente, que si las actrices aseguraban sus pechos, y los futbolistas sus piernas, era hora de que él fuera a asegurar su espalda, la cual le crujió en un singular chasquido con el impacto.

—Uff, eso estuvo cerca—. Por otro lado, un escalofrío le recorrió de pies a cabeza a ella, cuando su mente jugó a recrear la sensación del filoso aire, recorriendo de una estocada su piel.

El artista marcial, primero le miró sorprendido al observar el rostro asustado de Akane y creer que la habían alcanzado a herir. Una mano se dirigió a su espalda, y al sentir que la tela de su uniforme azul estaba intacta, se tranquilizó.

—¿Estás bien, Ranma?—. Se preocupó, al ver que no se había movido ni una pizca.

—Sí, no tengas cuidado…Oye…Akane—. Él enronqueció su voz y deslizó una mano por su mejilla.

—¿Qu-qué?—. Su mirada era tan profunda, y su pecho transmitía tanta calidez, que le hizo quedar embelesada y sonrojarse a más no poder.

—¿En serio quieres aprovecharte de mí, verdad?—. Mostrándole la lengua en gesto de burla

—¡Pervertido! ¡No es momento para bromas!—. Akane se levantó enseguida, totalmente acalorada.

—Esta vez si te acusaré con el tío Soun—. Sentenció.

Ambos se pusieron en modalidad de batalla otra vez.

—Bien, es hora de que terminemos con esto de una buena vez.

Akane asintió y ambos se lanzaron al ataque. Ahora sí, pareció que estuvieron leyendo sus pensamientos, y ante palabras como:

"¡A la izquierda!"

"Salta"

"A la derecha"

"¡Idiota, esa derecha no!"

La pelea se volcó a favor de ellos, al final, los dos se abalanzaron con una patada doble, que terminó estampada en la cara de Kuno. Quien ya no tuvo que preocuparse con volver con el doctor, porque la muela que le estaba causando problemas, salió volando por los aires.

Una vez terminada la "guerra" ambos se dirigieron al salón de clases, y durante el resto del día, ya no tuvieron tantos problemas con coordinarse, como con asegurar al resto del alumnado que no sufrían ningún tipo de esclavizamiento.

—Ella no se opuso—. Suspiró el chico con molestia.

—¿Y en serio estuviste de acuerdo con "ese" tipo de práctica?—. Yuka miraba con asombro a su amiga, quien estaba sentada en su pupitre, mientras que Ranma, permanecía a su lado, de pie y oliendo la señal de peligro por todos lados…Por si había que escapar.

—Sí —El tío Genma dijo que este era el inicio de un buen entrenamiento y creo que tiene razón…¿Por qué la pregunta?—. Akane les miró con toda la normalidad del mundo, y el escuadrón de amigos se arrinconó en una de las esquinas del enorme salón.

—Yo digo que la han hipnotizado—. Aseveró uno.

—La culpa la tiene el tal padre de Ranma, se imaginan, si esas son las ideas de él, ¿cómo será el hijo?—. Una horda de ojos fijándose el pelinegro y su saliva se quedó jugando a media garganta.

—Pobre de Akane, está esclavizada—. Murmuró alguien más.

—Sí, ¿Qué culpa tiene ella para que la castiguen así? La compadezco.

— ¡Yo soy el único inocente en todo esto! —Gritó colerizado el muchacho—. Aunque para su mala fortuna, ahora fue catalogado como un histérico exagerado.

— — —

—

Akane entró a su cuarto y encendió la luz. Enfundada en su pijama amarilla, se acercó al espejo que reposaba junto al ropero para peinar sus largos y húmedos cabellos azulados. Después del arduo entrenamiento, y de pasar pegada a su prometido la mayor parte del día, sentía que no podría más con el cansancio. Un baño de agua bien helada mitigó el dolor de sus músculos, pero aún así, necesitaría una buena sesión de sueño para reanimarse.

No había pasado ni una vez el cepillo por su pelo, cuando un golpe secó se escuchó en su ventana. El vidrio estaba cerrado, pero la mano que se vislumbraba en el espacio que no cubrían las cortinas, le hizo saber de inmediato de quién se trataba.

—Ranma —Abrió la ventana, y el muchacho, convertido en la pequeña ladrona, pasó de un brinco al cuarto, quedando parado frente a ella —¿Saliste esta noche?—. Akane miró la vestidura negra y no tardó en imaginar de dónde venía. Su piel lucía extremadamente pálida, y sus párpados apenas podían mantenerse abiertos.

No le contestó, intentó caminar a la salida de la habitación, pero sus piernas flaquearon y terminó sosteniéndose en un abrazo a ella.

—Hey, ¿ahora quién es el acosador? La menor de los Tendo le sonrió entre sorprendida y extrañada, ahora siendo la que fingiera su enojo. Y hubiera seguido reclamándole su osadía, de no ser porque al abrazarle, su hombro comenzó a entibiarse…O era su cabello mojado, o…

—¡Por dios, estás sangrando!—. La joven se separó un poco del cuerpo de él para mirar la humedad y ver alarmada, que Ranma traía una herida algo más abajo del hombro, de la cual sangraba profusamente y teñía su camisa, alrededor de la zona herida, de un tono mucho más oscuro.

—Akane…—Murmuró semi inconsciente, con la aguda voz que su transformación le dotaba—…Creo que no vamos a poder entrenar mañana.

En cuanto terminó su oración, perdió el sentido.

—

—

**To be continued**

Nos vemos pronto…n_n


	7. Platícale a la luna

**Todos los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, y los utilizo sin ninguna intención de lucro.**

—

**El hombre perfecto**

**Platícale a la luna**

—

—¡Suba conmigo! por favor, él se encuentra en mi cuarto.

—¡Vamos!

No hubo más comentarios hasta que llegaron a la habitación de la chica, y lo que vio el joven doctor, lo dejó sorprendido.

Pensó que el cambio de luz, entre la semi oscuridad del pasillo y la intensidad en el cuarto de ella, le estaba causando alucinaciones. Pero no, parpadeando consecutivamente, llegó a la misma conclusión: el cuerpo que se encontraba tendido sobre la cama de Akane, era una mujer de piel pálida y cabellos rojos como el fuego, sin duda se parecía demasiado a Ranma, excepto porque se trataba de una chica.

—¿E-es…?—. Tofú se acercó al cuerpo inerte para comenzar a atenderlo. Sobre cualquier duda sobre la identidad del herido, estaba su deber como médico, y claramente, esa…ese muchacho necesitaba ayuda. La peliazul ya se había adelantado a quitarle la camisa negra con la que llegara el chico, y ahora sólo portaba una camiseta blanca de tirantes. El médico procedió a cortar el tirante del lado izquierdo para tener una mejor visión de la herida.

Su labio se torció ligeramente mientras analizaba el procedimiento a seguir.

—Es Ranma —Afirmó sin titubear. Sabía que confiaba totalmente en ella, sin embargo, no era algo tan fácil de asimilar…para ella tampoco lo había sido—. Él hizo un viaje de entrenamiento junto con su papá, y cayó en una de las pozas encantadas de Jusenkyo. Regresará a la normalidad si lo rocía con un poco de agua caliente.

—¡Vaya!—Volteó a verla sorprendido, un instante después, siguió con su trabajo, examinando la herida—. He escuchado mucho acerca de ese lugar, pero siempre creí que eran una especie de leyenda…Por cierto, ¿ya le has avisado de su estado a su papá y al resto de tu familia?

Akane ensombreció con la pregunta.

Lo primero que hizo al sentir cómo la chica pelirroja se desplomaba entre sus brazos, fue depositarla en la cama y salir corriendo al cuarto del tío Genma, pero no estaba; por esa parte, logró comprender el por qué Ranma se había dirigido a su habitación. Sobre su familia; su propio padre andaría con su inseparable compañero de entrenamiento y Nabiki se encontraba en la casa de una amiga. La única que les hacía compañía era Kasumi, a quién ya se había dado tarea de explicarle acerca del estado del pelinegro, pidiéndole que preparara agua y compresas. Eso sí, omitiendo el ligerísimo detalle de su transformación y la causa de su herida.

—Sólo está Kasumi. Ya no debe tardar en venir con toallas limpias para la curación.

—Muy bien, voy a necesitarlas…A propósito, ¿cómo fue que se hirió…Ranma—. Aún sin acostumbrarse a llamar por un nombre de varón a su paciente.

Akane sintió que un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, "¿Qué le decía?" Ni siquiera ella misma conocía qué es lo que había pasado, al observarle el hombro, lo único que pudo concluir era que fue herido con un objeto filoso.

—Es-estábamos practicando con las katanas…—Mintió—. No pude medir la fuerza de la estocada…Lo siento mucho. No quise hacerlo.

—Pues sin duda, tiene tu toque —dedujo con una agradable sonrisa—. No te preocupes, el corte es superficial, estará como nuevo para mañana.

—Se lo agradezco—. Balbuceó sonrojada.

—Lo que no me explico es, ¿qué hacían entrenando a la una de la mañana?

—Er…pues…—. Akane abrió los ojos como platos "¡Frita! ¡Completamente frita!" Y aún esperaba qué notase sus cabellos mojados y preguntara si después de herirlo, le había dado tiempo de irse a bañar.

—¡Oh, dios!—. Kasumi entró de improviso al cuarto, y tanto las compresas, como la vasija con agua caliente, estuvieron a punto de salir volando por los aires—. ¡¿Qu-qué tiene?

Akane las atrapó justo a tiempo, mientras la hija mayor de los Tendo, miraba espantada la sangre que salía del pecho de esa jovencita

—Ho-hola Kasumi… ¿qué te trae por aquí tan noche?—. Los lentes del venerable Doctor se empañaron, y supo que tenía que actuar de inmediato si quería que ayudara al ojiazul.

—Es que, yo vivo en el cuarto del fondo y…—. Ella fue interrumpida por Akane, quien colocó los utensilios en su escritorio, y empujó suavemente a su hermana para salir ambas al pasillo.

—Va-vamos, tiene que revisar a Ranma—. La chica de largos cabellos castaños obedeció, aún impactada.

Apenas cerró la puerta, el médico volvió a tierra, y comenzó a hacer su trabajo, mientras que ellas se quedaron justo detrás de la puerta.

—¿Esa muchacha?—. Indagó Kasumi, claramente intranquila.

—Era Ranma —Suspiró la peliazul—. Está así por su maldición.

—Estaba muy herida… herido

—Él y Y-yo…entrenábamos en el Dojo con las katanas…casi nunca las utilizamos y…

—¿A estas horas? —Preguntó curiosa— Deberían estar descansando—. Ella lentamente pareció reponerse del impacto que le había supuesto ver el desangramiento del chico.

—Esto…sabes que a mi papá no le gustan las armas —Sentenció. Sus manos se escondían detrás, en su espalda, para que su hermana no se diera cuenta de cómo temblaban ante cada falsedad que salía de sus labios—. Po-por eso aprovechábamos que no estaban.

"Cuando despertara, iba a dejarlo exactamente igual por hacerle mentir a su familia"

—Entiendo —Kasumi finalmente se acercó a su hermana pequeña y depositó sus manos en sus hombros tensos—. Sé que debes estar muy agitada y te sientes culpable por su estado, pero es un muchacho muy fuerte, verás que luego lo recordaremos como un susto.

—Espero que así sea—. Murmuró.

—Iré a preparar un poco de té —Le sonrió afable— Nos vendrá muy bien a todos…y ten confianza, nada malo va a pasar—. Akane le devolvió el gesto y encaminó a Kasumi hasta las escaleras. Observando su paso tranquilo, hasta que dio vuelta y se perdió de vista.

En realidad, no sentía culpa alguna por Ranma, ella no era la responsable, lo que si era cierto, es que la preocupación no le había dejado tranquila en ningún momento. No podía olvidarse de la angustiosa sensación de verlo desvanecerse, de mirar cómo el color sonrosado abandonaba su piel y era cambiado por un tono blanquecino. Y sobre todo, de esa voz hablando a su oído, quebrantada, cual si fuera su último soplo de vida.

Por unos segundos, creyó que había muerto, y una punzada le había taladrado el corazón ante la sola idea.

—He terminado—. La puerta de su habitación se abrió, y en un segundo, la peliazul ya estaba frente al quiropráctico.

—¿C-cómo se encuentra?—. Ella aprovechó el espació vacío en la puerta para escabullirse dentro.

—Tiene algo de fiebre por la infección que le ha causado la herida —Dijo, adentrándose en el interior, junto con ella— Pero no hay nada qué temer, el corte no ha tocado ningún nervio importante. De todas formas, lo he vuelto a la normalidad antes de suturarlo, para que su cuerpo de chico resistiera mejor la infección. Estará muy bien para mañana—. Finalizó.

—Gracias… por todo—. Por primera vez en la noche, su rostro se relajó para dedicarle una tierna sonrisa.

—Ak-Akane—. La somnolienta voz de su prometido atrajo su atención de inmediato.

—¡Despertaste!—. No pudo evitar exclamar emocionada, pero se desencantó de inmediato; él seguía sin abrir los ojos. Su cuerpo se contraía en pequeños espasmos, producto de la lucha del medicamento contra la infección, su piel había recuperado algo de su color natural, aunque le intimidaba pensar en la herida que ahora se ocultaba bajo esas gasas y el tétrico aspecto que le dotaban los trapos blancos que escurrían agua sobre su frente y su estómago.

—Es una reacción normal de la fiebre, podría cantar una canción entera sin darse cuenta —Explicó paciente, luego se fijó en el reloj del tocador de Akane —Ya es hora de volver a mojar los pañuelos—. Acercándose a la cama.

—Dr. Tofú, Akane, he hecho un poco de té y galletas —La hija mayor de los Tendo, entró a la habitación y ofreció los aperitivos amablemente—. Nos ayudará a mantenernos despiertos.

—Cla-claro Kasumi —La peliazul vio temerosa, cómo él volvía a entrar en ese extraño trance en el que caía cuando estaba cerca de su hermana— En cuanto humedezca las compresas de Ranma ba-bajaremos. ¿Verdad, Akane?—. De un solo tirón, la gasa que cubría la sutura del ojiazul fue desprendida.

El muchacho inconsciente hizo una leve mueca de dolor, y la joven lanzó un grito de espanto, deteniendo cualquier nuevo intento del médico por acercar sus manos al herido.

—¡Me lo va a matar!

El Doctor pareció volver en sí, y la chica se dio cuenta de la implicación de sus palabras fugaces.

—Er…qui-quise decir.

—¿Está todo bien?—. Tofú se rascaba la cabeza. Estaba un poco confuso y no comprendía muy bien el rostro desencajado de la peliazul.

—Por qué no va a acompañar a mi hermana Kasumi un rato —Con tristeza, supo que sería lo mejor para todos—. Yo cuidaré de Ranma.

— — —

—

Los minutos pasaron lentamente dentro de esa habitación. Akane se sentía como un león enjaulado dentro de su propio cuarto, con el muchacho tendido en su lecho, y ella sentada en su silla de escritorio. Había apagado la luz para que él pudiera descansar mejor, e hizo el vano intento de conciliar el sueño; no lo consiguió.

—¡Eres un idiota! —murmuró molesta, más para ella misma que cualquier otra cosa—. Y no creas que hago esto por ti…se lo he prometido a tu mamá.

No importaba que intentara fingir enojo frunciendo el ceño y torciendo los labios, la angustia terminaba por ganarle cuando pasaban los minutos y él no levantaba sus espesas pestañas para aturdirle con el fulgor de sus ojos azules, y reclamarle sus "dulces" halagos.

"¿Angustiada ella? ¡No, claro que no!" Se levantó con nerviosismo de su asiento, y comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor de la cama, tratando de poner en orden sus ideas. Lo necesitaba.

—…En…en este momento, deberíamos estar planeando la manera de deshacernos del compromiso, porque hasta ahora, hemos fingido tan bien la aceptación del matrimonio, que si intentaran casarnos mañana, no tendríamos ningún plan de emergencia para oponernos.

Su marcha se detuvo justo donde había comenzado.

—¡Y tú! deberías tener más cuidado con lo que haces —volvió a su tono reclamativo, apuntándole con la mano—…desde que llegaste a esta casa, ¡me has hecho vivir con el alma en un hilo a diario! —Ella reflexionó lo dicho y aleteó con sus manos, intentando negar de repente, mientras sus mejillas se ponían rojas—. No creas que es porque me interesa lo que te pueda pasar…en lo absoluto.

Los brazos volvieron a sus costados y la muchacha se dejó caer en la silla de madera, a un lado de su prometido.

—Es sólo que…si te llegaran a herir aún más…Imagina lo que tú familia va a sufrir. Sobre todo, tú mamá—. La chica se cruzó de brazos y ladeó la cabeza negativamente, tal como si el muchacho la estuviera viendo.

—¡Ya lo he decidido! No dejaré que vuelvas a salir. Es por tu propio bien.

En el fondo de la recámara, algo llamó poderosamente su atención, y supo cuál sería su primer movimiento.

Volvió a fijar sus ojos chocolates en Ranma.

—…En cuanto estés más recuperado, iré a tu habitación, buscaré todas tus camisas negras y las quemaré…No dejaré ni una sola.

Akane se acercó al chico y tentó la franela que cubría su frente, la cual ya estaba tibia por la temperatura que emanaba el cuerpo del muchacho.

Ella procedió a retirarla para humedecerla, pero el rostro relajado de él, le hizo quedársele observando unos momentos.

—No tienes de qué preocuparte… ¿sabes?

Su mano se posó lentamente sobre la cabellera de Ranma y dejó que algunos mechones del cabello azabache se enredaran entre sus dedos.

—…Te queda mejor el rojo—. Le confesó con ternura, hablándole apenas en un susurro, muy cerca de su rostro.

—…Lila—. Murmuró el chico. Y asustada, ella rebotó en el cojín de la silla cuando se lo imaginó haciéndose el dormido, con el fin de burlarse luego.

—¡¿Es…es-estabas…escuchándome?—. Sus sentidos de alerta se encendieron a mil, y sin embargo, estaba fuera de juicio para pensar en una coartada rápida.

—Shhh —El chico sonrió de lado a lado, aún bajo el efecto del medicamento, sin despegar los ojos, e ignorando completamente el estado crítico de su compañera—. Fue un elefante…lila.

—¿Qu-qué?

—…Grandotote…—. Él soltó una risilla traviesa y se volvió a quedar dormido.

**Continuará**

—

—

**Notas**

Lo sé, cortito n/n, pero no quería medio matarlo y seguir con lo que sigue. XDD

Como en cada capítulo, les agradezco a todas aquellas personas que leen esta historia, y por supuesto, a quienes se dan unos minutitos para dejarme saber su opinión. Gracias n_n

Nos vemos.


	8. Los sospechosos usuales 1

Hola, sé que no se acuerdan de mí, pero yo solía escribir por estos rumbos n_n… Jejeje Bueh, iba a desenrollar mi pergamino con un centenar de puntos y aclaraciones, pero prefiero dedicar este espacio a agradecerles de todo corazón por la paciencia, lecturas y comentarios n_n

Y antes de continuar con la historia, quiero recordar que, a pesar de seguir muchos de los lineamientos del anime, es un universo alterno y los personajes no siguen al pie su carácter original.

Realmente creo que es un capítulo más de transición n_n

**Todos los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son propiedad intelectual de Rumiko Takahashi, y los utilizo sin ninguna intención de lucro… Pero acepto Coca colas y tarros de café descafeinado, en granos, molido, como sea. **

—

**El hombre perfecto**

**Los sospechosos usuales**

**Primera parte**

—

—¡Deja de molestarme con eso, papá, no pienso ofrecerle nada!—. Farfulló con molestia el chico pelinegro a su progenitor. Acompañando su negativa con sus ojos azules y fríos, capaz de fulminarlo.

Ambos Saotome se encontraban en el consultorio del Dr. Tofú: Ranma, sentado en la camilla de auscultación, con el torso desnudo y la camisa roja sobre sus piernas, esperando impaciente que el gentil médico regresara con los instrumentos quirúrgicos que había ido a buscar. Genma, reposando en una silla frente a su hijo, insistiendo estoicamente en que luego de todo lo que el galeno hiciera por el joven, lo mínimo que podía hacer para corresponder el buen gesto era disculparse por sus malas actitudes.

—Considerando lo que estamos llevando a cabo, decir un simple "lo siento" y "gracias" no es gran cosa—. Le recriminó al menor, sin terminar de comprender su actitud obstinada.

—Lo haré cuando crea qu…—. Su diálogo fue interrumpido con la entrada al pequeño cuarto del afable doctor, quien sin haber traspasado la distancia de la puerta, pudo sentir las gélidas corrientes de energía combativa emanando de los visitantes.

—¿Interrumpo algo?—. Cuestionó sereno, ciñéndose los lentes para apreciar mejor las respuestas y expresiones en ellos.

El muchacho de la trenza carraspeó, disimulando la tensión en el ambiente.

—N-no… no. Mi padre y yo sólo estamos…

—Mi hijo quiere decirle algo —Se adelantó en responder Genma—. ¿Verdad, Ranma?

—¿Sí?... Pues puedes contarme sin pena—. Le exclamó con una sonrisa, transmitiéndole toda la confianza del mundo mientras se acercaba al ojiazul y depositaba un recipiente platinado lleno de pinzas extrañas en una mesita que estaba muy cerca de la camilla.

—Etto… y-yo… verá… Quería saber si hoy me quitará los puntos de la herida —Inquirió, lleno de nerviosismo, para luego cambiar al levantar la vista sobre el hombro del médico para dedicarle un "me las vas a pagar" mental a su imprudente padre.

—Bueno, antes de darte una respuesta me gustaría echar un vistazo—. Le contestó, sin perder el buen humor en ningún momento.

La revisión duró un par de minutos. El médico especialista en arreglar las torceduras y contusiones de los Tendo visualizó cada centímetro de la piel en donde se encontraba la lesión y se alegró al ver los resultados. Sin duda alguna, se había recuperado en menos días de los previstos.

—Y… ¿Cómo se ve?—. Exclamó el chico pelinegro, con un alto grado de nerviosismo en su voz al notar que el galeno no dejaba de observar la herida.

—No es nada grave—. Esbozó por fin.

—¿En serio?—. Ranma resopló, gratamente aliviado.

—¡Claro! La infección del hombro se te ha extendido hasta la mano, pero si cortamos el brazo desde el hombro, te habrás aliviado completamente.

El doctor prosiguió a remover el hilo que utilizó en la sutura, aprovechando que el chico se había quedado insólitamente sin habla y no parecía ni pestañear. A su espalda, el padre del mismo se encontraba en un trance similar al del menor… Tenía que aceptar que esos dos eran un poco "extraños"

— — —

—

Después de que salieron de la consulta médica, transitaron sin prisa por las calles antes de tomar el camino principal que les llevaría al Dojo Tendo y, claramente, Ranma seguía muy molesto con la pequeña broma de cierto quiropráctico.

—No deberías ser tan exagerado —Le recalcó Genma, notando el enfado de su hijo en el caminar veloz, la espalda echada hacia delante y las manos apuñadas a los costados… también ayudaba el aura rojo-friégame la vista que le rodeaba—. Hay cosas más importantes de las cuales debemos preocuparnos.

—¡Cállate! ¡No quiero escucharte, viejo!—. Fueron las únicas palabras que bufó el pelinegro como respuesta. El hombre de gruesos anteojos no hizo el menor caso y se forjó la sacrificada misión de seguir echándole más leña a la hoguera iracunda en la que ardía su temperamental retoño.

—… Además, deberías de estar feliz de que nadie se ha enterado del pequeño secreto de cómo te heriste —Detuvo su andar, y en una escena de alto impacto melodramático, se llevó las manos al rostro, en seña de suma vergüenza— ¡Por kami! Tratando de escapar de un tierno e indefenso gatito! ¡¿Qué hice para merecer un hijo así?

El párpado de Ranma tintineó incrédulo al escuchar su vergüenza en boca de su padre, sin embargo, pronto recuperó el suficiente control para darle un sopapo en la cabeza y proseguir su caminar, esta vez, ligeramente sonrojado por la cruda verdad.

—Fue un pequeño accidente —Tartamudeó—. N-no sé a qué viene el recordarme eso ahora.

—A que me ha decepcionado que no utilizaras estos días para estrechar tu relación con Akane—. Recriminó, dejando de lado la teatralidad de minutos atrás—. Con lo cerca que ha estado de ti y tú no has sido capaz de seguir con nuestro cometido. Me decepcionas.

—Lo sé… pero e-es que no puedo aparecerme en su cuarto y decirle "te amo" de buenas a primeras, ¿no lo crees?

—Pues tienes que darte prisa con eso —Le recriminó su padre en tono serio—. Sabes que ayer fui a ver a tu madre y los doctores me han dicho que su estado es delicado y sólo van a poder mantenerla así un par de semanas más.

Ranma frunció el ceño con grandes tintes de preocupación. Cuando habían comenzado esta farsa, parecía mucho tiempo para hacer el trabajo, ahora tenía un mes, ni un día más para estar casado con Akane y adueñarse de la mitad de la propiedad Tendo.

Debía de hacer algo que le acercara a su prometida. No sabía qué, sin embargo, era un hecho que debía ganarse aún más su confianza, porque después de todo, no creía que ninguna mujer pudiera enamorarse y aceptara casarse en un mes por su propia voluntad… A menos, claro, que tuviera un padre como Don Soun Tendo…

—Oye, papá…

— — —

—

Al llegar al Dojo Tendo, Genma se fue a buscar a su amigo para retarlo a una partida de shogui, mientras que Ranma se fue directamente a sentar al comedor. La expectación por saber si ya estaba curado le había dejado un agujero enorme en el estómago.

La comida aún no estaba lista, y la única persona sentada en el comedor era Akane, quien siendo un día de descanso, lucía ataviada con un ligero vestido azul celeste sin mangas.

—Hola, Akane—. Le esbozó sonriente, sentándose a un lado de ella, pero lo suficientemente lejos para no incomodarla.

—Hey, hola… —Antes de voltear, bajó el volumen del televisor para conversar mejor—. ¿Te atendió el doctor Tofú?

—Err… sí-. Respondió emocionado.

—Por la cara de felicidad que traes, puedo adivinar que ya te ha dado de alta—. Posando su vista en el hombro masculino.

—Síp. Me ha dicho que ya estoy bien y por fin me ha quitado los puntos—. Le sonrió feliz.

—¡Qué bien! —Ella también se mostró igual de alegre que él, aunque sabía perfectamente la ligera aversión que tenía por el médico—. Espero que le hayas dado las gracias, Ranma. El fue muy atento al venir a curarte aquí a altas horas de la noche.

"Mmmph… y se desquita queriéndome matar de un buen susto" Pensó.

—Es un excelente doctor, de eso no hay duda —Evitando mencionar que no ofreció disculpa alguna, como tampoco referencias al humor fuera de lugar de Tofú—… Oeh, Akane… Y-yo tengo que… verás… Es que aún no te he dado las gracias… por ayudarme, etto… ya sabes, por llamarlo y cu-cuidarme—. Dijo, en un pequeño gesto de cortesía, aunque por dentro estuviera a un centígrado de estallar por la vergüenza.

—No tienes nada qué agradecer… —Contestó, muy halagada por las palabras del ojiazul—. Para eso somos amigos, ¿no?

—Se-seguro —Replicó él—. Y no dudes de que yo haría lo mismo por ti… es lo menos que puedo hacer por mi promet… amiga.

Su genuina sonrisa se fue degradando a una línea curva, apenas perceptible… "¿Por qué le costaba tanto llamarla amiga?" Se dio cuenta de que se estaba acostumbrando demasiado a tenerla como su prometida. Eso no podía traerle nada bueno, y su padre algo le había comentado; tendría que irse con cuidado.

"…Así es, estimados televidentes, el museo de esta afortunada ciudad será el encargado de recibir en su museo la famosa estatua tortuga, la cual será parte de la exhibición de los diamantes más caros del mundo que se conservan en este recinto de Nerima. La valiosa joya, que arribará dentro de una semana, será traída directamente desde occidente. Se encuentra labrada en oro platinado, en cuyo caparazón están incrustados los pequeños diamantes, así como cuatro de mayor tamaño, haciendo de casquillos en las patas de esta impresionante pieza. Volviendo de los anuncios comerciales, les tendremos imágenes de esta tortuga que valdrá sus uñas en oro… ¡regresamos en un momento!"

Cualquier resquicio de intimidad entre ambos jóvenes fue avasallado con la perdición del chico en la información proveniente del televisor.

Esa cosa valdría el doble de lo que necesitaba para la curación de su madre… Y no tardó mucho en que una aventurada idea cruzara por su mente… si tenía una oportunidad para lograr hacerse de ella, no habría necesidad de seguir con su plan original.

—Así que un museo—. Murmuró, bastante interesado.

—Obvio que no—. Negó Nabiki, entrando al comedor con un aire de sabiduría y certeza en sus comentarios—. Antes tengo una docena de sitios en las que guardarían una joya con ese valor, pero no ahí.

Aunque los dos chicos voltearon a ver a la chica con peculiar gusto por los negocios, fue el de cabello azabache quién mostró especial interés en las palabras de ella.

—¿Ah, no?—. Preguntó disimuladamente.

—¡Claro! —Le contestó, recargada en el marco de la puerta—. Ese museo ya ha sido timado tres veces este año, y con esa jovencita pelirroja que anda merodeando en los alrededores, es un hecho que están tratando de desviar su atención.

—Nabiki, creo que jugar con ese tipo de cosas no es correcto—. Le regañó la menor de las Tendo. Ranma estaba ocupado, tosiendo al atragantarse con su propia saliva al escuchar lo de la pelirroja.

—Ya lo sé, pero tu prometido y yo sólo estamos "suponiendo", ¿cierto, Ranma?

—Err… sí —Ya repuesto de su ataque de tos, le siguió la conversación, fingiendo una cotidianeidad que acallaba el profundo interés que tenía sobre el tema, y que ellas no podían imaginar—. Y… hemm… "suponiendo" que no se encuentra allí, ¿en dónde crees que la vayan a esconder?

La respuesta fue pospuesta hasta que se posicionó en el comedor, frente a los herederos del arte Saotome-Tendo.

—¿En serio quieres saber?—. Las facciones de su cara reflejaban que se estaba aguantando las ganas de soltar información muy valiosa, todo en pos de una ganancia mayor.

—Sí—. Reafirmó su curiosidad, al grado de casi subirse a la mesa para escuchar la respuesta.

Akane le siguió, aunque midiendo un poco más la distancia.

—Estaba bromeando—. Dijo sin pudor alguno.

—¡Nabiki!—. Rezongaron los dos, siendo él, el más decepcionado.

—Por qué no mejor me dices la razón de estar tan interesado en saberlo—. Ella supo leer la ansiedad reflejada en la mirada del chico y, si bien, no conocía cuáles podrían ser sus razones, lo cierto es que creía que podía ser divertido seguir con el tema.

—Bu-bueno, es p-porque…—No se atrevió a continuar. El motivo principal era porque ignoraba si podía confiar en ella tanto como en Akane. Su prometida y Kasumi habían sido dos casos de suerte, sin duda, pero nada le aseguraba que con la tercera hermana resultara igual.

—Y sea lo que sea, ella lo sabe —Señalando directamente a la peliazul. Esta miró la cara de sorpresa de su hermana— En fin, iré a estudiar un poco más a mi habitación mientras está la comida. Pero si alguno de ustedes dos quiere contarme algo, estoy dispuesta a escuchar—. Finalizó, levantándose del cojín sobre el que estaba sentada, para, con caminar grácil, irse de ahí.

Después de permanecer en silencio algunos minutos, fue el artemarcialista quien terminó con la meditación de ambos.

—¿Tú crees que…?—. Sugirió, con su cabeza envuelta en un sin fin de planes.

—Creo que hacer esto que ustedes están tomando como un juego ya es demasiado.

—¡Eso ya lo sé! —Luego se dio cuenta de que sus palabras habían salido en forma de grito y se arrellanó en el cojín, bajando un poco el mentón, avergonzado— Es… es sólo que si esto sale bien, ya no tendría que seguir robando—. Guardándose para si la explicación de decirle que tampoco tendría que continuar con sus planes de quedarse con el Dojo.

—¿Estás seguro de lo que vas a hacer?

—Sólo sé que no quiero seguir jugando con el tiempo de mi madre. Si no estás de acuerdo, no tienes qué ayudarme pero, por favor, no hagas que pierda esta oportunidad.

El mutismo volvió a hacerse presente en el comedor.

— — —

Los dos se escabulleron en el cuarto de la mediana de los Tendo, cuidando que nadie del resto de la familia les viera y, entre susurros y unas cuantas medias verdades, el chico aceptó ser parte del plan, y con ello, tuvo que confesarle también el porqué lo hacía.

— — —

—Bien, sólo necesitaré un par de días más para saber exactamente la ubicación—. Nabiki chasqueó los dedos como si ya tuviera calculado el mejor de los planes.

—Sí, no importa. Aún quedan varios días para que llegue esa cosa a la ciudad—. Exclamó el pelinegro. Que por más que lo intentó, no pudo relajar en ningún segundo los músculos de su cuerpo.

—Esto será grande—. Vaticinó ella, sin prestar atención en lo dicho por su futuro cuñado.

—"Peligroso" es la palabra—. Sentenció la peliazul. Y cuánta razón tendría.

— — —

—

Cinco días después, el mismo trío de jóvenes se encontraba reunido en la habitación de la menor de los Tendo. La expectación ahogaba el ánimo de los chicos, quienes se encontraban sentados en la duela, rodeando un pliego grisáceo de papel con un tamaño superior al metro cuadrado.

—Y bien, este es el mapa de las instalaciones de la fábrica Miyamori —dijo con una energía triunfal—. Averiguarlo me ha costado una módica cantidad de yenes, pero ha valido totalmente la pena.

—¿Estás segura de que este es el sitio donde escondieron la tortuga?—. Inquirió el ojiazul, aún incrédulo con las palabras de Nabiki.

—Sólo es un 99.2% acertada —Presumió—. Hice una pequeña investigación y descubrí que hay tres bodegas que el museo ha utilizado para guardar las reliquias que quiere proteger, sin embargo, esta es la que más veces han utilizado.

—Increíble—. Balbuceó Akane, mirando asombrada todas las marcaciones y puntos que estaban señalados en el papel.

—La entrada está por aquí —Señalando un punto color verde en el mapa. Hay más entradas, pero esta es la más segura. Y por el análisis que ha hecho la persona que me ayudó, he llegado a la conclusión de que la pondrán en uno de estos tres puntos—. Ahora indicando tres círculos rojos, casi al otro extremo del papel.

—¿Nada más tres?—. Un segundo de descuido y la arrogancia habló por él.

—Aún no sé qué es lo que estoy ganando ayudándoles en esto —Respondió perspicaz—. Yo lo hago por diversión, en cambio, conozco quien tiene una oportunidad de vida en sus manos.

Listo, toda arrogancia innecesaria fue muerta de un plumazo.

—No estoy convencida de que esto sea una buena idea—. Puntualizó la menor. Interrumpiendo cualquier rencilla que fuera a formarse entre esos dos.

—No tengas pendiente. Tendré muchísimo cuidado—. Le tranquilizó. Aunque por dentro si tuviera algo de incertidumbre. No podía dejar que los demás notaran eso y quisieran convertirlo en una razón para dar marcha atrás.

Ahora más que nunca estaba decidido, a tal grado, que ni siquiera le había avisado a su padre de sus planes. El chico era de los que pensaba que si quería que algo saliera bien, tenía que hacerlo él mismo. Por lo tanto, se encontraba solo en dicha misión.

—Ranma, no creo que puedas hacer esto tú solo—. Nabiki era un poco insensible, pero eso no quitaba que el chico le provocara cierta preocupación.

—Yo iré con él—. Resolvió con firmeza. Mentalmente se cubrió las orejas: sabía lo que venía.

—¡Demente! ¡¿No estás escuchando a Nabiki? ¡Es muy peligroso! —Ranma se exaltó y comenzó a justificarse con una voz alta, grave y hasta un poco nerviosa— Ve lo que obtuve de una pelea sin riesgo alguno—. Sentenció, descubriéndose el hombro para que vieran el surco oscurecido que le había quedado después de que le quitaran los hilos.

—¡Oye, no me trates como si fuera una debilucha! —Ladeó la mirada para evitar los recuerdos del chico a medio desangrar—. También puedo ser de utilidad.

—De carnada, quizás—. Le picó el orgullo.

—¡Idiota!

—¡Boba!

—¡Oigan, ustedes dos, dejen de pelear!. —Intervino Nabiki, viendo las auras roja y azul fluyendo de sus dueños—. Ranma, si no es Akane, consigue quien pueda ayudarte, no obstante, si quieres entrar en ese complejo, no puedes ir solo.

—De acuerdo, irás, pero si te mueres, no pienso hacerme responsable… y olvídate de que me sienta culpable—. Vociferó, de brazos cruzados.

—Te haré morder tus palabras. Ya lo verás—. Respondió con la misma intensidad. Por un lapso de tiempo se le olvidó la benéfica razón por la cual estaban planeando todo, para volcarlo en el inicio de una reñida competencia.

Fue la última pelea de esos dos, porque en los días siguientes, cualquier gesto combativo fue cambiado por comentarios de estrategias y otros planes a tener en cuenta durante la misión.

— — —

—

La noche de la fecha indicada llegó, y con una pequeña mochila, dispuesta con sogas, cuchillos, linternas y un sin fin de cosas más, la chica de ojos castaños ya se encontraba esperando la señal de Ranma para ir sobre la reliquia platinada.

Mientras él llegaba, ella se paró frente al espejo de media luna que poseía, observando con un leve gesto de inseguridad su reflejo. Vestida con una entallada sudadera y pantalones negros, el cual portaba bolsas en la parte delantera, trasera, y un par más a los costados de las piernas; guardando, en cada una, diversos utensilios que podrían ser de gran utilidad en la faena que Ranma y ella tendrían esa noche.

Después de unos segundos se dio cuenta de qué era lo que faltaba. Su cabello surcaba con libre naturalidad el cuello y caía sobre su pecho y espalda.

"Suelto será un estorbo" Medito.

La espesura del color de la noche fue compactada en una trenza que fue sujeta a la cabeza con un par de broches, y ocultada con una boina oscura, igual que el resto de su ropa.

"Mejor" Se dijo.

En ese momento, el chico pelinegro apareció en su puerta con una mirada cautivadora, también vestido de negro, luego de que ella no se diera el tiempo para tirar sus prendas.

—¿Es la hora?—. Preguntó con algo de duda, al ver que no traía morral ni objeto que pudiera ayudarlos.

—No… aún no —Vaciló su respuesta, eso sin perder sus gestos serenos—. Necesito enseñarte algo que podría sernos útil allá.

— — —

—

—¿No es hermoso, papá?

En el comedor, Kasumi miraba asombrada la magnificencia de la pequeña joya que veía en el televisor, y para la cual, habían montado una cobertura especial al llegar al museo de Nerima.

—Sí, es muy bonito —El patriarca de la familia bajó su periódico, miró el televisor unos segundos y volvió a la lectura—. Espero que nadie quiera robárselo… Por cierto, ¿Dónde está Nabiki?

—Está encerrada en su habitación —Contestó con una sonrisa—. Me dijo que tenía el examen de su vida, iba a estudiar hasta el amanecer y me pidió que no la interrumpiéramos por nada.

— — —

—

—¡Es un estúpido!

Akane gritó con todas sus fuerzas, mientras se retorcía en el suelo, en medio de la oscuridad de la habitación, buscando acercarse a la mochila, en la cual encontraría algo filoso con qué cortar las sogas que ahora la tenían incapacitada para mover casi la totalidad de sus piernas y brazos, cortesía de Ranma Saotome.

Recurrió a la boca para jalar el cierre de la bolsa y de su propio peso para hacer palanca y que el morral no se moviera. Sus ojos se iluminaron cuando, gracias a la luz de la luna filtrándose por la ventana, encontró una de las dos navajas que ahí guardaba.

"¡Idiota, juro que me las vas a pagar cuando logre desatarme!" Pensó, hecha una furia, a la vez que empezaba a sesgar sus amarres.

— — —

—

Entretanto, el estúpid… Ranma…

—Rinoceronte negro uno, responde, ¿estás en posición? —. Una voz femenina e interesada sonando por el micrófono que el ojiazul traía pegado muy cerca de su oreja derecha.

—No me llames así, es ridículo—. Bufó con algo de molestia… o quizás era la adrenalina que le recorría el cuerpo en lugar de la sangre.

—Escuchas perfectamente —Nabiki resopló burlona—. Avísame cuando estés listo para entrar.

—

—

**PDS: XD**

**PD1: **No, no me gusta el bondage. u_u

**PD2:** No, tampoco me gusta ponerlos en peligro… la trama inexplicablemente los lleva allá…n_n

**PD3: **No hay nada qué temer, no van a morir… sería incapaz de hacerlo…

**PD4:** No sé si todavía sea un buen momento para decir que, quizás, este fic no tenga el final que la mayoría esperaría n_n

Siento la tardanza u_u Estoy en medio de una temporada depresiva. Y de una, pido disculpas por las posteriores XDDD, no creo que salga pronto de ahí.

Nos vemos.


	9. Los sospechosos usuales 2

Hola a todos n_n… Tengo qué aprovechar este párrafo descoordinado para agradecer sus comentarios, y sus lecturas. No tengo muchas excusas bajo la manga para decir por qué tardé tanto XD… En realidad, sí tengo. Vivo enclaustrada en una misteriosa burbuja en la que el tiempo transcurre de diferente manera para mí XD... En serio, miro las fechas y me parece una cosa increíble, porque siento que apenas fue ayer cuando anduve por aquí dando lata…. cof u/u No importa, mientras haya muchas ganas, musa, tiempo, luz, computadora, café, Internet y ehhh… etc… por acá seguiremos n_n

Se cuidan. Nos vemos pronto.

**Todos los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son propiedad intelectual de Rumiko Takahashi, y los utilizo sin ninguna intención de lucro…**

—

**El hombre perfecto**

**Los sospechosos usuales**

**Segunda parte**

—

—Rinoceronte negro uno, responde, ¿estás en posición? —. Una voz femenina e interesada, sonando por el micrófono que el ojiazul traía pegado muy cerca de su oreja derecha.

—No me llames así, es ridículo—. Bufó con algo de molestia… o quizás era la adrenalina que le recorría el cuerpo en lugar de la sangre.

—Escuchas perfectamente —Nabiki resopló burlona—. Avísame cuando estés listo para entrar.

— — —

—

Se mantuvo cerca de quince minutos observando detalladamente cada movimiento alrededor de la bodega.

Era muchísimo más grande de lo que llegó a imaginar y de lo que predecían los planos, tal vez de unos cinco o seis metros de alto y el ancho de una cancha de futbol , pero no iba a reconocer, nunca, que sería difícil entrar ahí. El "no puedo" estaba muy lejos de su fiera determinación.

En ese tiempo de acecho, calculó cada una de las opciones para entrar por la puerta principal, esquivando los faroles de vigilancia, puestos en las esquinas del techo y que peinaban gran parte del frente, así como el tener que noquear a los treinta guardias claramente entrenados, armados y con el oído listo para entrar en acción ante cualquier ruido extraño.

Ego arriba, confió en que podría ganarle a todos, de lo que no estaba tan seguro, es si los dejaría fuera de combate antes de que alguno de ellos pusiera en sobre aviso a los guardianes del interior, o mejor aún, que llamaran a la policía.

"Hoy es su día de suerte" Vaticinó, con un gesto de ironía. Recogió una pequeña mochila marrón, equipada con una cantidad variopinta de armas y trucos especiales para la ocasión; luego, se fue mezclando con los arbustos y la oscuridad, hasta aparecer al otro lado de la construcción.

"Mucho mejor" Una vaga tranquilidad lo invadió cuando miró que allí se encontraba un grupo conformado de siete individuos.

Antes, dedicó otro espacio de tiempo para analizar la situación de esta zona. Los guardias, al contrario de los del otro lado, se hallaban amotinados en el centro de la bodega, la pared era lisa y forjada igualmente de lámina reforzada color blanco. No había puertas, salvo una ventana de cincuenta centímetros cuadrados muy en lo alto, rozando por poco la parte derecha del techo.

—Es hora—. Masculló divertido, saliendo de su escondite.

—Necesito tú ubicación exacta—. Informó la mediana de los Tendo. Esperaría a que el prometido de su hermana le diera un punto fijo para ayudarle.

Él la ignoró y siguió con su cometido.

Al escuchar a la pelirroja, cuatro de los sujetos advirtieron su presencia al escuchar el crujir de la hojarasca, sucumbiendo a las pisadas de Ranma. Un par de ellos, le apuntaron al acto con sus potentes armas.

—¿Qué hace una chica tan linda como tú por un paraje tan solitario como este?—. Preguntó el más fornido de los guardias, mirando con claro deseo a la menuda jovencita de mirada inocente, caminando hacía ellos.

—Estoy perdida —Exclamó, encogiéndose un poco de hombros—. Me salí de la carretera y no sé dónde estoy.

—Hey, ¿por qué no te quedas a hacernos compañía—. Sugirió otro de los hombros, palmeando la cabellera sedosa del artemarcialista; aquellos que le apuntaran, se dejaron conquistar por el encanto de la supuesta fémina.

—No creo que sea una buena idea —Se rió con holgura, sin perder de vista la reacción de cada uno, en especial de los que le amenazaban—. En realidad vengo por otra cosa.

—Esa mujer es muy extraña —Añadió un tercero—. Mejor voy a avisarle al jefe.

De entre sus ropas sacó un radio negro, similar a un celular antiguo, sin embargo, no consiguió utilizarlo.

Dos dedos se hundieron en su nuca, llevándolo a perder la fuerza de sus piernas. El peso muerto le hizo caer de rodillas al pasto, mientras observaba sin poder ayudar a sus compañeros, quienes eran atacados por la ágil muchacha, vestida de negro.

Ninguno pudo detenerla, todos cayeron rendidos bajo puntos estratégicos de punto de presión.

—¡Tú!—. Bramó enfurecido. Su cuerpo paralizado le impedía gritar más alto para llamar a sus secuaces.

—¿Dónde tienen la pieza que resguardan?—. Habló la chica de la trenza, alzando dos dedos sobre los ojos del único guardia consciente.

—Búscalo toda la noche o muere en el intento —Le respondió burlón—. ¡Anda, mátame si quieres!, pero jamás lo encontrarás, maldita zorra ladrona.

Los pequeños dedos se clavaron en el moreno cuello del sujeto, el cual, quedó tendido junto con sus compañeros.

—No soy un asesino —Le enfatizó molesto, recogiendo su mochila del suelo—… Tampoco desearía ser un ladrón.

La última palabra se quedó estática en su mente. Causa o no, era un vil ladrón con todas sus letras.

Ambas manos se apoyaron en la clara lámina de la bodega. Este sería su último paso antes de convertirse en aquello que su madre despreciaba, y por lo que algún día tendría que pagar con sangre.

— — —

—

—Mamá, ¿qué haces ahí? —Inquirió con preocupación el ojiazul, entrando al cuarto de ella en el hospital—. El doctor dijo que debías guardar mucho reposo.

—Ranma, hijo, no seas exagerado —Le respondió con un gesto y palabras dulces—. No me va a pasar nada por respirar un poco de aire fresco.

La señora Saotome se hallaba al pie de la gigantesca ventana de su habitación. El marco estaba alzado, dejando el paso libre a la suave brisa, que jugueteaba con el largo y suelto cabello rojizo de ella.

—Está bien —Se colocó a un lado, tratando de no mostrar su pena por verla en tan decaído estado—. Sólo… no quiero que te fuerces más de lo debido. Aquí no puedo cuidar que no hagas travesuras.

—Ranma —Él viró la cabeza, creyendo que sería reprendido, sin embargo, se encontró con el rostro sereno y serio de su progenitora—. Ranma, quiero regresar a nuestra casa.

—¿Qué… qu-é dices?—. Sus ojos y boca descolocados ante el pedido tan absurdo de ella.

—No deseo causarles más molestias. Sé lo caro que es este hospital y lo ajustado con lo que vivimos no nos permite costearlo.

—No puedes… te exijo que no te des por vencida —Le increpó molesto, pero más allá de ello, era el genuino temor de perderla. No, no iba a dejarla ir si estaba en sus manos—. Mi padre y yo estamos buscando la manera de conseguir el dinero. Tú sólo preocúpate por ponerte bien de salud para que puedas salir de este horrible lugar y llegues a ser tan anciana como para jugar con los hijos de tus nietos.

—Oh, Ranma—. La mayor se enjugó unas cuantas lágrimas bañando su mejilla. Adoraba escuchar cuando a su tímido hijo le brotaban afirmaciones como esas: le hacían ver tan varonil.

—Aunque no lo creas, él también se preocupa por ti—. Añadió, intentando convencerla.

—No se trata sólo de los gastos —Confesó, abrazándose maternalmente a su hijo por la espalda, cuidando de no tirar demasiado de las manguerillas que salían de su mano— Mi cuerpo me dice que es mi tiempo, y no deseo pasar mis últimos días sola en este hospital, mientras que ustedes buscan un milagro inexistente fuera; no quiero sentirme una desahuciada, viéndolos a ustedes a través de un vidrio, sin poder tocarlos, escucharlos o despedirme. Sé que aún eres muy joven para comprenderlo, pero yo estoy en paz y puedo irme tranquila…

Él, sin ser brusco, trató de girarse para reprochar su deseo, más ella se sujetó con más fervor, algo que Ranma simplemente no se atrevió a deshacer.

—Amé a Genma, y puedo sentir que su cariño por mi sigue intacto, me dio un hijo extraordinario y del cual estoy muy orgullosa. Quisiera seguir acompañándoles, pero para mi es suficiente para decir que soy feliz… Si pudiese tener un deseo, sería el verte crecer, enamorarte y formar una bonita familia mientras tu padre y yo nos volvemos viejos, sin embargo, es imposible, y lo acepto, créeme.

—Pero… mamá… Podemos… aún podemos—.Balbuceó el chico, con el sentimiento agolpado en su pecho. Era imposible que le estuviera pidiendo dejarla morir.

—Eres un buen muchacho —Le sonrió, intentando guardar su propia tristeza para cuando estuviera sola—. Quiero que jamás pierdas esa inocencia por mí, ¿me escuchaste?

—Te lo prometo —Susurró, bajando su ansiedad hasta el grado de colocar sus manos sobre las de ella sin temblar—. Confía en mí. Haré lo necesario para salvarte la vida sin cambiar lo que soy. Dame una sola oportunidad, ¿harías eso por mí?

—Por supuesto que confío en ti—. Le dijo con ternura.

Estuvieron abrazados mucho tiempo más. El sol ya jugaba a ocultarse en el horizonte cuando entró el médico de Nodoka y pidió hablar con él, retirándose discretamente. Ranma sabía sus intenciones: el galeno iba a proponerle un nuevo y arriesgado tratamiento… también tocaría el tema acerca del pago de las cuentas médicas que comenzaban a retrasarse.

El ojiazul se despidió de su madre, diciéndole que volvería pronto.

Recorrió los pasillos con el cabello cubriéndole los ojos. Hizo todo lo posible por ignorar la palidez, el cuerpo por debajo de su peso y las ojeras de su madre, no obstante, su estado lo estaba consumiendo a si mismo también. Necesitaba hacer algo pronto, y las palabras de aquella mujer le dolían más que nada, porque su miedo no era injustificado.

Se detuvo en una de las macetas con espesas hojas, su mano hurgó en el bolsillo de su pantalón oscuro y sacó una vieja billetera tinta.

Extrajo temblorosamente el efectivo y dejó la cartera escondida entre las hojas de la planta.

Él ya no se consideraba más el muchacho inocente al que su madre describió con tanto amor; a partir de la noche anterior, era un ladrón egoísta que no iba a cesar por verla sana, costara lo que costara. Aunque después tuviera que vivir con el aborrecimiento de la persona a quien amaba.

— — —

—

—Ranma, ¿estás bien? —Preguntó Nabiki, luego de que escuchara una serie de quejidos, para luego, reducirse todo a sonidos de corrientes de aire y árboles meciéndose—. Necesito saber dónde estás.

—Estoy atrás —Habló al fin, presionando el aparato en su oreja para escuchar mejor—. Sólo hay una ventanilla en la parte derecha.

—Espera un segundo —La voz de Nabiki se perdió mientras se oía un tecleo constante, hasta que paró, un minuto después— El mapa me dice que esa ventana te guiará por un largo pasillo que te llevará derecho, quedando a metro y medio de la entrada principal. Al llegar ahí, girarás a tu izquierda y allí estarán las puertas a todos los cubículos que forman el laberinto de la bodega. Avísame cuando te aburras.

—Oh, claro —Bramó sarcástico—. Te llamaré a la hora del té.

—Espero que el aviso no venga en un obituario—. Le infirió con el mismo tono; él no podía rebatirle, no le convenía.

"¡Qué arpía!" Estalló en su interior… Si no ocupara su ayuda.

Una vez calmado, Ranma fijó su objetivo. La abertura se encontraba muy alta, estaba tratando de no dejar evidencia a su paso, pero lo mejor sería usar una cuerda con gancho.

Buscó entre sus cosas, hallando la soga negra con el gancho metálico anudado en un extremo. Se echó la bolsa al hombro y se preparó para su entrada. En cuanto el artefacto se anclara, tendría que moverse rápido. No contaba con mucha suerte para no saber que del otro lado podía haber un ejército completo.

Ocho segundos.

El tiempo medido que tardó desde el momento en que el gancho se pescó al filo de la ventana, saltó dentro del edificio y se desplazó a lo largo del pasillo, dejando inhabilitados al fornido grupo, dispersos ahora a lo largo del túnel.

"Esto sería fácil, después de todo" Se regocijó al mirar su pulcro trabajo hasta el momento.

—El pasillo está cubierto—. Le compartió a su auditiva asistente.

Luego se daría cuenta de su error… Nabiki comenzó a darle instrucciones y reseñas de lo que encontraría al doblar y salir a la explanada principal, en donde vería las primeras puertas de los cuartos, pero las palabras femeninas se transformaron en raras frases dichas de forma incomprensible.

Su pulso cardiaco se disparó de inmediato, no entendiendo qué demonios le estaba sucediendo.

Se recargó en la pared derecha del estrechísimo sendero y con dificultad observó a los diez tipos desmayados.

"¡Nada!" Ninguno de ellos había osado tocarlo; todos sus armas envainadas.

"Entonces, ¡¿cómo es qué…?"

—¿Ranma?—. La voz de Nabiki, impaciente por saber del chico.

—¡No me molestes ahora!—. Refunfuñó, más asustado que enojado.

Se inspeccionó a si mismo. Ningún corte en los brazos, pecho, muslos… y entonces lo vio, un diminuto dardo clavado cerca de su tobillo.

Trató de agacharse y quitárselo, pero estaba demasiado mareado ya como para flexionarse.

Debía huir.

Salir de allí por la ventana por la que entró… ¡No! … Iba a sucumbir antes de caminar todo el trecho. Tendría que salir a la explanada y confiar en que los guardias estuviesen demasiado distraídos para esconderse en alguno de los cuartos.

—¡Ranma, sal de ahí inmediatamente!—. Todavía alcanzó a escuchar a la hermana de Akane.

Tal vez su cuerpo masculino habría resistido un poco más, pero el menudo ser en el que se hallaba transformado no tuvo fuerzas para dar otro paso.

La situación recordaba con cierta gracia a la bella durmiente, con todos los guardas dormidos en un profundo sueño, incluido Ranma.

— — —

—

**Continuará**

**Notas**

Nos vemos pronto.


	10. Déjalo sangrar

**Todos los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son propiedad intelectual de Rumiko Takahashi, y los utilizo sin ninguna intención de lucro…**

—

**El hombre perfecto**

**Déjalo sangrar**

—

Él sintió cómo una pequeña y húmeda mano se posaba en su rostro; una suave voz recitaba su nombre a lo lejos, mientras la palma de su extremidad forjaba un molde cóncavo, palmeándole la mejilla con cuidado y constancia.

"No podía" Los párpados le pesaban demasiado y su cuerpo se hallaba inmerso en una sensación de paz que le clamaba por seguir tal cual.

—Ranma, vamos, tienes que abrir los ojos—. Volvió a escuchar la dulce voz, mucho más agitada que antes. El toque de esa mano se deformó en un tacto que proyectaba la torrencial impaciencia de su dueña.

Su nariz se arrugó al sentir el brusco cambio, le dolía, pero estaba tan cansado.

—¡Kyaaa! —Aunque esto no le impidió pegar un brinco y despertar de una, cuando una marea de agua caliente impactó de lleno contra su pecho y cara —¡Quema!—. Vociferó alarmado, respirando hondamente y con las partes visibles de su cuerpo en color rojo fosforescente, echando humo por todos lados.

El agotamiento se le quitó de inmediato y, milagrosamente, pudo enfocar a la persona que tenía parada frente a si. Una atlética chica vestida de negro, con una mirada bastante molesta enfatizándole el rostro. Tal vez, prefería seguirse quemando en el infierno con tal de evitar el aura glacial de la joven.

—¡¿Qué diablos…?!... ¡¿Cómo llegaste?! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!—. La atiborró de preguntas, totalmente asombrado y sin quitarle los ojos de encima a la mujer.

—Son muchos cuestionamientos, Ranma —Le respondió la muchacha de ojos marrones, quien se acercó con pasos lentos al azorado pelinegro—. Podrías empezar mejor pidiéndome una gran y sincera disculpa. Podrías conseguir que te perdone.

—¡¿Estás loca?! ¡De ninguna manera haré eso! —Farfulló en tono belicoso, frunciendo el ceño como si Akane le hubiese pedido atravesarse con una lanza en compensación—. Lo hice por tu propio bien.

—Entonces, no me dejas otra opción… tendré que dejarte aquí—. Ella fingía demasiado bien que no le estaba molestando la actitud arrogante de Ranma y, al contrario, le hablaba con un timbre afable y una sonrisa que denotaba gentileza. Algo le decía que él aún se encontraba muy aletargado para analizar su precaria situación.

—¿A-aquí? ¿A qu-qué te refieres? —Tartamudeó. Fue en ese valioso instante cuando su campo visual se amplió, hasta lograrse ver a si mismo. Se hallaba de pie, con sus piernas sujetas con una exagerada cantidad de cuerda, muy justas al haber sido en su forma de mujer y ahora estando en su complexión natural. Las manos estaban aprisionadas por negros grilletes que se perdían en diagonal, cruzados hacia el techo. Su estómago y espalda dolían, además de tener algunos moretones en los brazos. Los vigilantes tal vez no se habían extralimitado por ser una chica, pero tampoco le dejaron pasar tranquilamente el apuro en el que los puso. Y en el piso verde militar, junto a él, media docena de guardias, noqueados por la joven, conjeturó —¡Akane, date prisa! ¡Tenemos qué movernos rápido! Alguien más vendrá en cualquier segundo y… ¿Akane?—. No parecía inmutarse ante el latente peligro.

—¿Cuánto tiempo piensas seguir haciéndote el desentendido? —Insistió. Su indulgencia se extinguía como mecha de dinamita; ya no se molestó en ocultarlo—. Primero quisiera escuchar una buena muestra de arrepentimiento de tu parte.

—Ya te lo dije… n-no tengo por qué hacerlo—. El orgullo le venció y su mirada, azul se encargó de evadirle, observando sus ataduras en busca de algún punto flojo. "¡Demonios!" Masculló. Esos idiotas se andaban con cuidado.

—No tenemos toda la noche—. Añadió su prometida, empleando un tono, si era posible, aún más hostil. Por otro lado, la mitad de sus pupilas se perdía bajo el semblante frío y despectivo.

—Entonces, suéltame—. Le ordenó imponente. A la par de ello, siguió tratando de zafarse de los grilletes o reventar las sogas, a pesar de que sabía que no iba a lograr resultados

Sus dientes blancos se mostraron al unísono de un gruñido que no previó. Su mente estaba muy concentrada maldiciendo, anhelante de una buena y estúpida motivación que hiciera resurgir su vena marcial.

—¿Crees que esa es la manera de pedirme que te libere?—. Se le insinuó, sacando del bolsillo de sus ajustados pantalones un juego de llaves, robadas a alguno de los guardias que se encontraban desmayados y, claro, jugando a balancear la preciada herramienta de escape en sus narices.

—"Perdón" por querer dejar tu trasero a salvo en casa—. Espetó a regañadientes, sin sentir la más mínima pizca de culpa, recitando automáticamente lo que su compañera quería escuchar.

—Ran-ma…—. Él bufó resignado; no le había creído, por supuesto.

—Está bien, está bien… disculpa, Akane…—Ya no mentía, su mirada de perro regañado lo confirmaba—. Sé que no fue correcto lo que hice, pero intentaba protegerte. Además, este es mi problema. Y-yo tengo que hacerlo porque voy a salvar a mi madre a como de lugar, pero no puedo arriesgarte a ti, no debo… tú, tú no tienes necesidad de ensuciarte las manos por mi culpa.

—En eso te equivocas —Lo contradijo; trataba de no perder la paciencia mientras rotaba el aro de alambre con una gran cantidad de llaves, hasta encontrar la correcta para abrir cada grillete—. Yo también le prometí a alguien que iba a cuidarte y debo cumplirlo.

—Gracias —Susurró de forma inaudible al verse liberado de las gruesas pulseras de hierro. Luego, la joven le lanzó su mochila, de donde, el ahora convertido en varón, pudo sacar una navaja para cortar las sogas de sus pies—. Sin embargo, no…

—Escuché algo sobre el sótano —Le interrumpió Akane con toda intención, a la vez que guardaba el juego de llaves en su morral, por si acaso. Sabía que Ranma seguiría con su cansada lista de negaciones toda la noche si se lo permitía—. Nabiki no dijo nada acerca de un sitio bajo este piso, pero varios guardias hablaron de bajar allá.

—Nabiki—. Reflexionó el ojiazul, llevándose la mano a la oreja donde traía el micrófono.

—Lo eché a mi morral —Explicó, señalando la bolsa de tela en el suelo— Ya no funcionaba; tampoco el mío —Suspiró molesta—. Uno de los tarados de la entrada lo aplastó.

—Bueno, ya no importa. Podremos hacerlo solos —Trató de quitarle gravedad al asunto. Al fin y al cabo, los dos estaban bien, y aunque no era el lugar adecuado para una chica, había sobrevivido hasta entonces —¿Dijiste algo del sótano, no? Debemos buscar la manera de llegar hasta ahí.

—Claro —Asintió. Su voz registró un cambio de emoción; al fin, el cabeza hueca de su prometido, pensaba en equipo— No te mirabas muy bien hace un rato, ¿puedes seguir?—.La chica buscó cerciorarse, a pesar de que no le había notado ninguna herida de gravedad a simple vista.

Ranma se tomó un segundo en estirar y tronar sus manos entumecidas, arquear la espalda hacia atrás e intentar dar un par de pasos en el mismo espacio. Sólo entonces, con el agudo pinchazo taladrándole la zona cercana al tobillo derecho, lo notó.

—Debieron mezclar algún tipo de veneno con el somnífero… Tengo el pie un poco "entumido" —mintió—, pero podré moverme normalmente, no te preocupes—. Trató de tranquilizarle. No iba a convertirse en una carga justo ahora.

—Confió en que sí—. Le sonrió alegre. Un instante después, el heredero Saotome replegaba su pierna lastimada para no ser aplastada por un pesadísimo yunque, el cual, Akane dejó caer descuidada e inexplicablemente sobre su pie.

—¡¿Qué mierda pasa contigo?!—. Rabió el muchacho de cabellos azabaches, con las venas de la frente saltadas de sólo imaginar esa cosa aplastándole su sagrada extremidad.

—Quería saber la verdad —Suspiró con inocencia, cogiendo su mochila del suelo y echándosela al hombro. Debían prepararse para salir de ahí—. Si no dijeras tantas mentiras, me sería más fácil creerte.

—Esto no se va a quedar así—. Le escuchó farfullar con gran resentimiento, mirándole con ansías de venganza aguardada. También cogió su morral, puesto sobre la pila de sogas que le ataron.

Los dos avanzaron por la habitación. Ranma, ya en total libertad de su cuerpo, comenzó a inspeccionar el sitio a mayor detalle. Una fría área de no más de cincuenta metros cuadrados, con las paredes en color gris oscuro, iluminada parcialmente con una tintineante lámpara de barra en el techo; insuficiente para un lugar de ese tamaño.

A su paso, un plantío de guardias inconscientes, impedían el libre tránsito. Él se quedó sin dar crédito al hecho, e hizo una nota mental de preguntarle luego, con lujo extremo de detalles, cómo había logrado tal hazaña. No era una chica para menospreciar en una batalla, eso ya le quedaba claro.

Luego se sintió idiota, mostrándose orgulloso por las tonterías suicidas de una muchacha por la que no debía sentir ni expresar nada. Se mordió el labio en reprimenda.

Akane se detuvo. La salida se vislumbraba como un simple agujero, sin moldura ni portón.

—Estamos en los cuartos centrales, en medio de las dos alas de cubículos —Confirmó la dueña de los ojos marrones, pareciendo leerle el pensamiento—. Hay demasiados en la zona oeste, ni siquiera intenté acercarme.

El croquis del sitio era muy sencillo: Ranma había entrado por atrás, del lado este. Y la pared de su derecha pertenecía al área de cuartos, los cuales a su vez, formaban una casi perfecta "C" con ángulos rectos, y recubierta por un angosto pasillo por el que los guardias transitaban libremente. Tras ese muro estaba la gran explanada principal, a cuya ubicación sólo se podía accesar por el frente y del costado por el que el artemarcialistas arribó.

—Akane, antes de salir, quiero que me prometas que no harás ninguna tontería, pase lo que pase—. Su paso lento le había posicionado tras ella, y su instinto protector, aún siendo consciente de su destreza, no le quitaba la idea de la cabeza acerca de volverla a encerrar en alguna parte donde pudiera quedarse protegida.

—No voy a hacer ninguna promesa—. Le lanzó a bocajarro.

—¡¿Quieres dejar de ser tan terca?! ¡Maldita sea contigo!—. ¡Esa chica le estaba sacando los nervios!

Ya no hubo oportunidad de profundizar más en la efímera discusión, porque en el vital segundo que tardó en emparejarse a su lado, para enfrentarla a la misma altura, un par de vigilantes doblaron hacia el interior del cuarto, y ante la perturbadora escena de sus amigos haciendo el papel de alfombra, no dudaron en sacar sus armas.

Akane se dejó caer en el piso para esquivar la filosa lanza de uno de ellos, vestido en tonos oscuros; sus manos se apergollaron del arma, mientras que sus piernas se deslizaron por entre las del sujeto, haciéndole caer sobre ella y golpeando de lleno su cara con su codo. Al terminar, lo lanzó a un lado, junto con el resto de sus amigos.

A unos centímetros de distancia, el chico de la trenza saltó, cayendo sobre los hombros del otro tipo, el cual, cargaba un revólver en cada mano. Se las iba a ingeniar para presionar el punto de sueño en el cuello del guardia, pero este alcanzó a efectuar un disparo al aire. Ranma no tuvo otra opción que utilizar sus rodillas para noquearlo y lanzarlo sobre el muro de ladrillos, saltando sobre su pie ileso; la cabeza del hombre rebotó con saña en la pared, y de ahí, al suelo.

—Acabamos de ponernos en la mirilla—. Expresó ella, fingiendo tranquilidad y hasta sonriendo. Si su mente dejaba de mostrarle aquello como un sueño vívido, iba a empezar a preocuparse en serio, maldiciendo a todos los dioses habidos y por haber.

—Estamos jodidos—. Resumió él, sin pelos en la lengua.

Ranma asomó la cabeza y constató que venían más guardias de ambos lados; el disparo los había puesto en alerta. Volvió a recluirse adentro, ya sólo para advertirle a Akane de la situación. Asintieron a un plan que jamás salió por sus labios y los dos hicieron su aparición en la mitad del largo pasillo.

El ojiazul se dirigió a la zona donde había mayor afluencia de peligro, el camino de vuelta. Su pierna dañada no le ayudaba en lo absoluto, sin embargo, se dio el lujo de sonreír victorioso. Aquellos parecían soldaditos de juguete en fila, incapaces de hacer un movimiento que detuviera sus bravíos ataques aéreos.

Akane viró hacia el lado del pasadizo que conectaba con la parte más profunda de la bodega y la entrada y, por palabras de su hermana, la principal ubicación donde podía hallarse el preciado objeto que buscaban con tantas ansias.

Los guardias eran menos, y el aura combativa de la chica era imparable; a pesar de que todos le superaban en altura y complexión, traía una seguridad abrumante, producto de haber vencido ya a una veintena de sus compañeros con anterioridad, sin sufrir mayor percance que unos cuantos golpes.

Derribarlos le costó casi el mismo tiempo que a Ranma con su parte, pero lo consiguió de igual forma. Ella no estaba particularmente instruida en las técnicas de puntos estratégicos en el cuerpo humano, así que se había ocupado de lo suyo a base de desvanecimientos por causa de fuerza bruta.

Al terminar, sus manos se sostuvieron de una de las paredes del túnel. Resolló agotada, mientras observaba a su prometido efectuar las últimas presiones en los cuellos de sus oponentes.

Pensó que imaginaba un cuchicheo a su espalda y deseó que aquella turba de guardias fuera producto de la guerra despertada en su torrente sanguíneo, o un espejismo producido por el parpadeo sin cesar de las bombillas que aluzaban el pasillo.

Lo que no previó, es que el piso que proseguía estaba lleno de trampas. Durante su carrera al encuentro de la nueva fase del combate, el piso se abrió bajo sus pies, haciendo que cayera desde una altura aproximada de tres metros.

Su cuerpo no calculó la intempestiva trampa, por lo que terminó estrellándose de lleno contra la dura madera de ese oscuro sótano.

Manos y piernas se acalambraron y, quienes cuidaban esa zona, aprovecharon para echarle una red encima y rociarle con una botella de gas adormecedor.

— — —

—

En la transitada superficie, entre golpe y golpe, Ranma echaba vistazos disimulados a su compañera. El terror porque la lastimaran se iba haciendo más exiguo conforme pasaban los minutos y sólo la chica de ojos chocolate seguía en pie.

Hubo un par de sujetos con los que el punto de presión no surtió el efecto inmediato… pero un par de puños bien dados, sí.

La sangre dejó de correrle cuando se desocupó de su "tarea", y al girarse hacía donde debía estar Akane, no la encontró.

Respiró con un poco de calma, al acercarse y comprobar que no formaba parte de los cuerpos tirados allí.

"Esa boba" Gruñó, apretando los dientes con coraje. La habían capturado.

— — —

—

—Ellos deben estar por llegar en veinte minutos—. Akane despertó justo en el momento en el que el par de sujetos que le custodiaban, conversaban sus planes.

Recuperó la consciencia unos momentos atrás, y mientras ellos se hallaban confiados de tenerla capturada, Akane visualizaba cada una de sus opciones de escape. Se encontraba en el suelo, echa un ovillo dentro de una red que la dejaba ver como si fuera un costal de patatas. Tenía manos y pies con esposas, así como un pañuelo amordazándola, para imposibilitarle el pedir auxilio.

El sitio apenas se distinguía entre penumbras, por lo que no le preocupaba que notaran lo que hacía.

—Recuerda que nos pidieron discreción —Comentó el otro sujeto, ambos a espaldas de la chica—. Desde un principio debimos imaginar que la mujer de pelos rojos no era la única que andaba rondando.

La muchacha de cabellos azules por fin encontró un pedazo de botella rota que le ayudaría a romper la red; reptó unos cuantos pasos y lo ocultó con su cuerpo. Ya lo utilizaría en alguna concesión.

—Está bien. Sube allá arriba y prevenlos; aún andan sueltos esa zorra y el hombre de negro que venía con la que tenemos aquí—. Ordenó el primer guardia, y supuso que el subjefe de todos ellos. El subordinado salió y el mayor se quedó ahí, mirando al bulto que era la artemarcialista en ese instante. Tenía más de veinticinco años de experiencia y su orgullo trinaba de sólo pensar que un trío de mocosos estuviera fastidiándole la noche. Se acercó a su lado, con la clara intención de darle un puntapié, pero el radio que colgaba de su cintura se activó.

—Jefe, ¿me escucha?—. Habló el hombre que saliera unos minutos antes. Se escuchaba muy asustado.

—¡¿Qué demonios quieres?! —Se volvió el iracundo hombre. Una gota resbaló por la frente de Akane; estuvo cerca—. ¡¿Ya le avisaste a los demás?!

—N-no he podido, señor —Tartamudeó—. Uno de los ladrones está provocando explosiones en el área de…

—¡¿Otto?!

La comunicación se cortó con un alarido del guardia, y luego se escuchó el sonido del plástico cayendo en al suelo.

—Tú y los que estén allí, son los únicos que quedan en pie —Amenazó una nueva voz, agria—. Ya tengo lo que he venido a buscar, pero soy capaz de olvidarme del premio si dejas libre a la chica que tienes capturada.

El jefe de los guaruras se relamió los labios y sonrió descaradamente mientras se acercaba de nuevo el radio.

—Escúchame bien, idiota, no estás para pedir consideraciones —Sin dejarse intimidar por el pelinegro—. Pero, está bien, es mucho más importante la reliquia. Baja al sótano.

—Voy para allá—. Respondió Ranma.

—¡Tarado, no vengas!—. Gritó la joven, quien con mucho esfuerzo logró zafarse de su mordaza, pero el radio ya estaba apagado.

—¡Estúpido! —Bramó el sujeto—. ¿Desde cuándo, unos mocosos en pañales creen que pueden venir a hacer de las suyas, eh?

Se flexionó a un lado de Akane, y sujetándole de los brazos, la forzó a volcar su cuerpo hacia donde él se hallaba. La tomó de la barbilla y la obligó a verle directo a los ojos, sabiendo que hacía mucho que había despertado.

—Yo no estaría tan confiada—. Le gruñó la muchacha. En cuanto Ranma llegara, le iba a hacer pagar el crudo recibimiento.

—Llegaron tan lejos —Le torció una sonrisa burlesca—. Y van a terminar sus días en el mismo lugar que estuvieron buscando por todas partes, sin llevarse nada a casa. Es una verdadera lástima.

"Loca, muy loca" La amenaza del fornido tipo de cabello casi a rape y vestido a la usanza militar, le pasó desapercibida, no así, una referencia en particular: "La dichosa reliquia debía estar en algún lugar de ese cuarto"

— — —

—

El guardia no tardó en ver la puerta de ese cuarto derrumbada, por obra y arte de una patada del enfadado ojiazul.

Se miraba totalmente desmejorado, y a juzgar por el estado de su ropa, habría tenido una innumerable cantidad de contratiempos.

—¡Entrégame a la chica!—. Exigió el demacrado chico, extendiéndole la mano con una bolsa de terciopelo rojo, no obstante, el interesado no movió ni un dedo. La sonrisa burlona del guardia se amplió.

—¡Ranma, él sabe que no la tienes!—. Chilló la capturada. El hombre se dejó ir sobre el artemarcialista y abrió un agujero en donde un segundo antes estuviera la cabeza de este.

—¡¿Qué?! —Interrogó, agachándose ante una patada— ¡¿Le contaste el chisme?!

—¡Deja de decir idioteces!—. No había tiempo para explicaciones—. ¡Tienes qué liberarme!

A pesar de que tenía al protector de la reliquia repartiéndole de golpes que podía esquivar con facilidad, pero sin dejarle vía libre, se dio la grandiosa oportunidad para discutir con su prometida.

—¡¿Qué te parece si primero me das las gracias por venir a..?!

—¡Ni se te ocurra pedirlo!—. Explotó la menor de los Tendo.

—¡¿Por qué no?!

—Etto… porque yo tuve tiempo —Se sonrojó un poco ante lo risible de su argumento—. Tú no.

Ranma hizo una cara de puchero, al tiempo que se las arregló para sacar una navaja de su cintura y arrojarla cerca de ella. Akane la pescó, sacando los dedos entre las rejillas de la red y cortó su moldeable jaula. Ahora necesitaba deshacerse de las esposas.

El sitio era de la mitad del tamaño de donde encontrara a Ranma. Mucho más abandonado y sin ningún tipo de luz natural, salvo un bombillo intermitente y de poca intensidad, colocado arriba de la puerta. Había un par de docenas de cajas alrededor del cuarto, imposibilitando el caminar, y una mesa en una de las orillas, con un objeto que desconocía, pero que tenía una palanca con la que podía hacer fuerza.

Mientras el pelinegro se las ingeniaba para "entretener" al guardia, Akane, entre brincos, gateo y reptación, se acercó al mueble. Se sostuvo con sus codos y usó todas sus artimañas para lograr colocar sus esposas bajo el golpe del artefacto. Dejó caer el peso de su cuerpo sobre la palanca y el objeto de acero oxidado reventó la cadena de sus grilletes, dejando sus manos libres; liberar sus pies fue más sencillo.

En aquel tiempo, Ranma utilizaba un delgado tubo hueco, a modo de espada, a la vez que el sujeto bloqueaba el acero con una de las tantas cajas de madera. El instinto primario de Akane era ayudarlo, sin embargo, tenía la corazonada de que "algo" muy peligroso iba a llegar en esos minutos que el guardia mencionó… Debía encontrar el artefacto.

Rompió las cajas a puño limpio; encontró algunas cosas que eran de valor, pero que no se acercaban ni de broma a lo que buscaban. Respiró azorada, el tiempo se les terminaba.

El joven ladrón, de alguna manera intuyó lo que la chica hacía; incluso él, trataba de imaginar en dónde podría estar la tortuga de diamantes, pero el sitio no era precisamente un dejado de recovecos para buscar. Aquella distracción le valió ser cogido de hombros y estrellado contra el suelo.

El musculoso cuerpo de Ranma retumbó en la madera, y a Akane se le iluminó la cara de la emoción.

"¡Debía estar enterrado!"

—¡Está en el piso!—. Gritó entusiasmada.

—Gracias —Rezongó Ranma con sarcasmo, despegándose con dificultad del suelo—. No sabía con qué me estrellé.

Los segundos transcurrieron con mayor rapidez: Akane removió las cajas y terminó por descubrir un tablón flojo, en la esquina más profunda del cuarto. Bajo esa madera, encontró una caja negra, y al abrirla, el cuarto casi pudo iluminarse con el brillo que despedían los diamantes, al contacto con la débil luz de la bombilla.

El sujeto que custodiaba la joya, volteó horrorizado porque la mujer lo encontrara; Ranma le devolvió la jugada, al aprovechar que se distrajera para efectuarle un ataque con los puños, en el que el guardia sintió ser golpeado por un centenar de manos al mismo tiempo.

Cayó al suelo, al igual que habían terminado todos sus compañeros; le hubiera sido gratificante ponerle de rodillas y hacerle ver que su fin era el mismo que el resto. Jadeaba intensamente por el cansancio, y un hilillo de sangre emanaba por su labio inferior.

—Es hora… debemos irnos—. Resolló. Tal vez tuviera todo su cuerpo abatido por tanto golpe, no obstante, la enorme sonrisa que complementaba su eufórico rostro al mirar la joya que Akane sostenía con un paño rojo en sus manos, no tenía precio.

—Ya deben estar por llegar—. Asintió la joven, sus manos envolvieron la valiosa pieza y la echaron en su morral, tirado muy cerca de la mesa.

—¿Llegar? ¿Qué?

—Refuerzos—. Susurró ella.

— — —

—

Tomaron sus pertenencias, "y no pertenencias" salieron del cuarto, recorrieron el angostísimo pasillo y subieron las roídas escaleras que conectaban con el primer piso.

Apenas llegaron al nivel de donde Ranma estuvo prisionero, un bote pasó rodando entre ellos y quedó a un metro de distancia.

Corrieron despavoridos hacia la dirección de salida, pero había un reguero de esos botes, forjando densas cortinas de humo a lo largo del túnel.

—No… no puedo respirar—. Musitó trabajosamente la portadora del objeto con forma de tortuga.

—Sólo serán unos minutos, Akane. Yo sé que puedes resistir—. Le alentó él, también con dificultad para respirar.

La distancia se cerró y el encuentro con los nuevos refuerzos se hizo presente y nada imparcial, ya que aquellos traían máscaras protectoras. Eran aproximadamente unas quince personas, ataviadas con el ropaje propio de ninjas; sus armas enhiestas, y listas para atacar, confirmaban lo obvio.

Ranma fue quien reaccionó de modo más salvaje, saltando sobre el par de sujetos que tenía más cerca. Estos le respondieron arrojándole una interminable cantidad de shuriken, en forma de estrellas de ocho picos, muy afilada, y aunque él las esquivó fácilmente, se clavaron en la pared frontal, a unos centímetros de una Akane que luchaba mano a mano con otro ninja.

—¡Ten más cuidado, quieres!—. Rezongó molesta.

Otro más de ellos brincó hacia la peliazul, lanzándole una serie de cuchillas con terminaciónes triangulares, llamados kunais; un par de ellos rozaron la pierna de la aguerrida mujer, mientras que logró desviar el resto utilizando un abanico forjado en metal rojo, arrebatado a otro de los Ninjas.

Aquello le hizo enfurecer, por lo visto, ellos no se iban a tomar tantas consideraciones como sus anteriores oponentes. Vislumbró otro abanico tirado y lo cogió, haciendo un espectáculo en el que sus manos se perdían de vista por segundos, y sólo se apreciaba su rastro en las tajantes rasgaduras en la ropa de quienes se le atravesaban en el camino.

Terminó con más de la mitad de ellos. Sus delicadas manos se abrieron, dejando caer al suelo los pesados abanicos; estos estaban cubiertos con la sangre de sus enemigos, pero también con la suya.

Ranma batallaba ya con el último que quedaba en pie. Este lanzó su katana al frente, sin tener el garbo ni la experiencia del correcto uso del arma. El pelinegro saltó sobre la filosa madera, usando un pie para equilibrarse y el otro para estamparlo en la cubierta cara del ninja.

—Van a morir—. Balbuceó a su caída. El golpe contra el suelo provocó que de entre sus ropas saliera un pequeño control remoto, con algunos botones ilegibles y unos números en retroceso.

Akane miró la escena recargada en la pared, para ese entonces, ya había anudado pedazos de su camiseta interior blanca a su pierna y sus manos; y observaba al muchacho, en busca del siguiente movimiento.

—¡Tenemos que largarnos de aquí!—. Bufó Ranma.

Ambos corrieron hacia delante, espantados ante la eminente explosión y ante el desconocimiento de dónde se encontraba la bomba.

Los siguientes segundos se volvieron un infierno. Avanzaron un máximo de cinco pasos. Los ninjas habían tirado un centenar de tetsubishis y con el humo empañándoles la visión, Ranma sólo se enteró de aquello cuando tres de estos pedazos de metal retorcido y filoso se le encajaron en el talón y en la planta del pie, atravesando, incluso, la suela de su zapato. Su cuerpo se desestabilizó por completo, yéndose de bruces al suelo. Akane se echó al piso también, dispuesta a ayudarle, cuando la bomba estalló, unos metros adelante de ella.

Ranma sintió una abismal impotencia cuando fue su prometida quien buscó la forma de lanzarse sobre él, semi cubriéndole de las bocanadas de fuego que acariciaron sus espaldas como hierro quemante.

— — —

—

—Los dos perdieron la consciencia durante algunos minutos, junto con todos los recién adquiridos enemigos. El lugar se hallaba en absoluto silencio, salvo unas débiles pisadas que se acercaban al sitio del estallido.

Parecían estar bastante heridos, pero no parecía de gravedad, y no había tiempo que perder; se levantarían y lograrían regresar sin contratiempos.

Sacó un pequeño cuchillo e hizo una abertura en ambos morrales, encontrando en el de Akane lo que buscaba.

—Ya lo tengo—. Susurró escuetamente.

Y tan silencioso como llegó, salió de la escena, como si nunca hubiese estado ahí.

— — —

—

Despertaron al mismo tiempo. Ranma de inmediato se dobló en el suelo, hasta tener el pie con los fragmentos de metal, sobre su otra extremidad. La escena no lucía muy prometedora; tendría que sacárselos o arriesgarse a que se enterrarán aún más profundo.

El estado de la muchacha no era mejor. Al igual que su compañero, tenía gran parte de la espinazo descubierto, con diversos trozos de tela colgando. El fuego les dejó la espalda enrojecida, y en el caso de ella, que mayor exposición tuvo, también le había provocado el mismo efecto en el gorro que cubría su espesa cabellera.

Mientras se iba incorporando, tragándose las muecas por el ardor en su espalda, la artemarcialista observó el profuso sangrado de él, y con ello, se le vinieron a la mente aquellas imágenes de su anterior desangramiento en el hombro.

"Ese pedazo de animal tenía que dejar de ponerse en peligro" Gritó para sus adentros.

—¡Demonios!—. Su rostro se puso rojo ante la mínima sensación del contacto de sus dedos al tratar de tocar el filoso y puntiagudo metal; gotas de sangre surgían por la orillas y la mitad de la suela blanca de su calzado ya se hallaba teñida de rojo.

—Deja que te ayude—. Murmuró ella, viendo las exclamaciones de dolor, gesticuladas en los labios de su prometido.

No se lo iba a pensar dos veces, estaba también sentada en el suelo, así que no le fue difícil poner su pie sobre las piernas entrecruzadas de Akane.

—¿T-tú cómo estás? ¿Estas bien?—. Balbuceó mientras tanto.

—Lo estaremos—. Respondió la muchacha. Agachó la cabeza para identificar la posición de los metales, y gruesos mechones de cabello cayeron por sus hombros y cara. Decidió ignorar que la mayor parte de esos mechones eran pegostes de pelo chamuscado, de lo que solía ser su brillante y azulada melena.

Ranma cerró los ojos con fuerza y Akane sacó los objetos lo más rápido que sus manos le permitieron, aprovechando la misma conmoción para quitarle el calzado. Al instante, la sangre comenzó a emanar con mayor fuerza por las heridas del pelinegro y levantó los párpados sólo para descubrir que no podía enfocar ni a la joven frente a él. Ella rasgó la tela del pantalón masculino y lo utilizó para envolver el pie y contener el sangrado.

—No vamos a resistir mucho —Esbozó. Se sujetó de la pared sobre él e hizo hincapié en su fuerza de voluntar para ponerse de pie—. ¡Vámonos!

Ella le siguió, y al hacerlo, notaron lo evidente, los agujeros en los morrales de ambos, y la caída de algunas de las armas y utensilios que traían.

Akane de inmediato se dobló sobre sus rodillas, buscando afanosamente el objeto robado entre las cosas tiradas en el suelo y las que aún portaba dentro de su mochila.

—¡¿Cómo?! —Se exaltó el joven—. ¡¿No está?!

—Lo siento, Ranma. Ya no hay tiempo para buscarlo, debemos marcharnos—. No estaba segura de a quién le estaba doliendo más la resolución, sin embargo, alguien debía ser quien tuviera la cabeza fría.

—Pero, Akane —Pasada la tortura con su pie, ya se había recuperado lo suficiente para volver y rastrear todo el perímetro cercano, dispuesto a encontrarla. La adrenalina le embotaba los sentidos lo suficiente para no darse cuenta del peligro al que estaban exponiéndose—. Yo sé que debe estar por aquí.

—¡Ranma, ya basta! —Le increpó, más por nervios que por coraje. Su mano sujetó su propio morral y le mostró la abertura hecha con total alevosía—. ¡Date cuenta! Alguien tuvo qué hacerlo.

—No puedo creer lo cerca que estuvimos—. Su aura se extinguió por completo.

—Ya no hay nada qué hacer aquí—. Puntuó la chica.

Doblaron la esquina y caminaron todo el trayecto del pasillo hasta salir a una bifurcación; hacia la explanada principal y hacia el callejón por donde había entrado Ranma.

Utilizaron una soga y salieron al exterior, sólo con la noche oscura siendo testigo de su fallido intento de robo.

— — —

—

Anduvieron por el bosque cambiando bruscamente de dirección a cada tanto, con la convicción de que, si alguien los seguía, no pudiera rastrearles el paso. Al llegar a la modesta ciudad, Ranma la tomó con cuidado de la cintura y procedieron a saltar de tejado en tejado, hasta aterrizar en el propio. Su pie no le dejaba caminar demasiado, y aunque a ambos se les partía el alma de sólo rozarse, Akane se dejó transportar por él, a medida que este clamaba por su ayuda para darse la estabilidad que con su pierna no podía.

— — —

—

—Creo que lo mejor será revisarnos en el baño—. Ranma rompió el silencio, luego de que el viaje de retorno fuera en el absoluto mutismo. Después de bajar del techo, entraron por la puerta trasera de la cocina, y ahora se miraban sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

—¿Re… revisarnos? —Tartamudeó la poseedora de los ojos marrones, dándole un sentido indecoroso a la propuesta—. ¿En el baño?

—Deja de pensar cosas pervertidas, ¿quieres? —Le adivinó él, con una divertida cara de burla— si las heridas son serias, tendrás que llamar al doctor Tofú —Añadió, sosteniéndose del marco de la puerta de la cocina—. Pero debemos pasar desapercibidos lo más que podamos. Será lo mejor para ambos.

—No te preocupes —Aseveró Akane, fingiendo molestia en su hablar—. Yo sé que no te atreverías.

—No. Lo haré cuando encuentre a una chica linda que me guste y que me quiera—. Contestó al tiro, aún meditando si lo dicho por ella era una prueba de su confianza hacia él… o estaba tratando de picarle el orgullo.

—No te olvides de preguntarle si es fanática de Robin Hood—. Rebatió la mujer. Por desventaja de lo sucedido, el ardor de espalda le tenía caminando como una tabla, lo suficientemente rígida como para tratar de golpearlo; caminaron al baño de la casa, dando por finalizada la discusión.

Ranma encendió las luces, y mientras ella arrimaba un par de banquillos a la zona donde se hallaba la regadera, él se trajo consigo: vendas, pomadas, unas tijeras y cualquier cosa que miró que podría servirles.

No hubo mucho qué preguntar, al tiempo que la joven se sentó en uno de esos bajitos y redondos bancos de madera, Ranma se dejó caer sobre el suyo, atrás de ella. En el suelo tenía el mango de la regadera móvil y todos los productos de curación, así que estaba más que listo para revisarla.

—Sabes, Ranma —Conversó ella, en medida que el ojiazul revisaba en silencio sus heridas—. Tal vez, Nabiki pueda decirnos si se enteró de algo extraño mientras estuvimos inconscientes. Al menos tendremos la seguridad de saber qué demonios pasó.

—Ya no tiene sentido —Le confesó. Sus ojos navegaron entre todos los menjurjes que acercó, siendo lo que primero tomara, las tijeras—. Será mejor olvidarnos de este día y esperar que ninguno de esos sujetos quiera ponerle precio a nuestras cabezas.

La espalda de la artemarcialista se encontraba enrojecida, más el daño no parecía ser mayor. A simple vista se podían observar los restos de la sudadera, una camiseta de tirantes y el sostén. Retazos de tela en colores negro y blanco colgaban de distintas partes, principalmente del cuello y cerca de las axilas, pero el área de los omóplatos se hallaba desnuda.

—Akane… —Susurró él— Necesito cortar la tela de tu… ropa—. Vaciló, algo sonrojado. No es que tuviera mucha experiencia quitando prendas ajenas, y si se basara en las estúpidas novelas románticas que su padre le obligó a leer, entonces le estaría arrebatando la ropa en medio de besos salvajes y palabras con propuestas degeneradas.

La muchacha palideció ante la afirmación de su prometido, no obstante, se armó de valor. Aquello no era otra cosa que un efecto colateral de ofrecerse a ayudarle, ¿no?

—Hazlo—. Accedió. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, apretando los párpados para ahogar la vergüenza de ser vista semidesnuda por un hombre.

—Parecías un salmón, atrapada en esa red—. Se burló él, tratando de distraerla.

Akane oía el peculiar sonido del fierro de las tijeras al cerrarse, sin embargo, lo hacía con tanto cuidado que no lograba sentir el trabajo sobre su piel.

—Estuve tratando de despertarte por diez minutos —Contraatacó ella, sacando a relucir su secreto a la hora de reanimarlo—. Ya estaba por irme y dejarte a la suerte.

—Es una quemadura de primer grado —Le informó el pelinegro, analizándole la espalda y los antebrazos desnudos.

—Pudo ser peor—. Se dijo en voz alta.

—Voy a… a desinfectarte—. Mencionó Ranma. Suerte que los ojos chocolate no le atravesaban los propios, porque habrían enfurecido al notar aquella tranquilidad ingenua, no lo era tanto.

Ella sólo apretó sus dientes, y entrelazó las manos en su pecho, arqueándose hacia delante para dejarle la espalda libre y en una posición un poco más horizontal.

Akane ahogó un chillido mientras su "enfermero" particular oprimía el botón de la regadera y el agua le caía a cuero limpio sobre la espalda, lo que le sirvió de tortura y efecto calmante al mismo tiempo.

Ahora venia la segunda etapa: la pomada especial para quemaduras leves.

No podía negar la delicadeza con la que los dedos de Ranma se deslizaban por su helada piel, creando una sensación agradable que le chispeaba los vellos de los brazos.

Una vez terminado, el artemarcialista le pasó una camiseta morada y luego de asegurarse de que él no estuviera fisgoneando, dejó caer el resto de las prendas negras que cubrían su dorso y rápidamente se encajó la nueva muda.

—¿Quieres… quieres que vea tu cabello?—. Se ofreció. Ella se negó de inmediato.

Con los pantalones negros remojados por el agua echada a su espalda, y la nueva camiseta también semi mojada, la hija menor de Soun se acercó al único espejo del baño, llevando consigo las tijeras.

El gorro se veía intacto al mirar de frente, y cualquiera creería que lo estaría igual por la parte trasera, si no se fuera consciente del centenar de cabellos escapados de su gorro y de su trenza. A su lado, Ranma le observaba sin expresión alguna, tal vez apenado por lo sucedido, tal vez mordiéndose la lengua para no soltar una carcajada.

Respiró profundamente y tiró de la prenda protectora.

Lo que vio le dejó horrorizada. Casi todo el largo de su trenza, a partir de la altura de su nuca hacia abajo, era una auténtica masa de cabellos quemados y con pedazos del gorro incrustados en los gajos del deshecho peinado.

—Lo siento —Hizo una leve reverencia, aún en el mismo sitio desde el que la observara—. Traté de advertirte desde un principio que podrías salir muy lastimada. Lo lamento, en verdad.

—¿Tú… tú piensas…?—. Lo interrumpió, pero no logró terminar su oración, la pregunta se ahogó en su garganta.

—¿Qu-qué?

—¿Crees que me mire bien con el cabello corto?

—¿Por-por qué me lo preguntas a mí?—. Se excusó, a la defensiva y bastante afectado.

—Te lo tomas tan a pecho —Le miró de reojo, para luego volver a concentrarse en su imagen—. Bobo. No estás obligado a mentirme.

—Sé que no te importa mucho mi opinión —Respondió con vergüenza, sin quitar ese velo serio de su rostro—. Pero creo que te mirarás muy bien.

—¿En serio?—. Akane abrió los ojos en todo su esplendor y se acercó tanto a la cara del muchacho, que este retrocedió ante una latente amenaza.

—S-sí… ¿por qué lo dudas?

—Tienes suerte de no ser Pinocho—. Sonrió ella, volviendo al espejo y comenzando a cortar las hebras azuladas; ya se encargaría Kasumi de emparejarlo en la mañana.

—Estuve muy preocupado por ti, sabes…—. El temple de Ranma le tenía como una estatua de piedra, desmoronándose piedra por piedra, para su fortuna, sabía disfrazar eso muy bien, con la emoción contraria. Sus palabras salieron como un reproche.

—Sé que meterme en ese sitio era algo muy arriesgado —Le aseveró, concentrada en cortar las últimas hebras destruidas—. Pero hice una promesa, ya te lo dije… yo…

—¡Al carajo con tus promesas, Akane! —Rabió él. La tomó de los hombros y no guardó ningún reparo en girarla—. ¡No quiero que vuelvas a meter tu narizota en mis asuntos, ¿comprendes!

—¡No! ¡Creo que no he entendido bien! —Consiguió zafarse de inmediato, pero lejos de hacerse a un lado antes de incrementar la hoguera, lanzó más leños al fuego—. ¡¿Me puedes decir en qué parte de tu estúpida parte del diálogo dijiste "muchas gracias por ayudarme"?!

—Me olvidé de decirlo mientras te salvaba el pellejo como una vil princesa en apuros—. Siseó, enardeciendo en coraje.

Agradecido le estaba, pero alentar un espíritu valiente como el de su prometida, sólo podía provocar que siguiera exponiendo su vida a peligros que no le correspondían.

No estaba dispuesto a sacrificarla de ese modo.

—Que no se te olvide que yo también te salvé—. Echó su cuerpo hacia adelante y le apuntó groseramente con el dedo.

—Pequeños "Detalles" que no previne—. Se excusó. "Y no sirvió de nada" se recriminó internamente. Cuánto había deseado que aquello funcionara, no tener que seguir en pie con su cruel farsa.

Terminó por desviar la mirada a los mosaicos del baño. No podía contener los embates verbales de la chica.

—¿Siempre te olvidas de lo más importante?—. El orgullo de Akane era el que seguía encarando al idiota que tenía enfrente, porque su mente ya estaba más que despedazada. También debía ser una idiota por seguirlo soportando.

—No sé qué voy a hacer… Estoy a punto de perderla—. Exclamó, sin elevar la cabeza.

Esta declaración la sacó de concentración. Esa tarde, asumió que conseguirían la joya y ese doloroso tema quedaría zanjado para siempre.

—Oye, haremos lo posible por salvarla, te lo prometo.

—Tuve miedo de que algo te pasara a ti —Su propia barrera se derrumbó. Por más que lo intentó, ya no pudo negárselo. El pelinegro alzó la mirada y sólo por unos breves segundos, Akane pudo palpar la aflicción en los ojos azules.

Ranma aferró sus manos a la cintura de la muchacha, y al tener prohibido abrazarla por las heridas, se encargó de inclinarse para borrar el espacio ente sus labios y los de ella. El mismo se sorprendió al violentarla y se sintió aún más ruin cuando su corazón comenzó a latir con más fuerza, envenenado por la tibieza de la boca femenina, inmóvil ante el contacto.

Akane mantuvo los ojos abiertos; jamás se esperó la salvaje iniciativa del artemarcialista. El coraje por tal afrenta se concentró en sus puños, dispuesta a darle la mayor paliza de su vida por burlarse tan descaradamente de su ayuda… Hasta que los torpes movimientos del muchacho le llevaron a rozar su mejilla contra la de ella, y la atribulada joven pudo sentir a viva piel la humedad que los ojos azules vertían sobre su piel, bajando en un discreto río salado.

—No debería sentir esto —Ranma se detuvo unos instantes después, al no ser correspondido—. Ladeó su frente, hasta chocarla suavemente con la de ella, y ambos se clavaron las miradas—. Traté de que no me importara lo que pase contigo, pero no lo conseguí, y no quiero perderte.

—… Voy a matarte—. Su amenaza se repitió otras dos veces, más inaudible en cada ocasión.

No supo el por qué las piernas no reaccionaban, ni la razón de que sus manos no se alzaran contra aquellas extremidades que le abrazaban con tanta protección. Tampoco sabía lo que era ese extraño nudo en el estómago, ni el hormigueo en sus mejillas.

Sin saber el momento exacto, fue cerrando lentamente las dilatadas pupilas de su alma y se dejó llevar por unos osados labios que clamaban con ternura por los suyos.

"Cualquiera le hubiera dado un premio oscar al mejor actor, por dejarse llevar tan bien por el papel" Pensó él.

**Continuará**

—

—

**Notas**

Les dije que no iban a morir y he cumplido cabalmente n/n (corre a esconderse)

No saben la que he pasado para poder subir este capítulo; les cuento el mitote XD Mi laptop se llenó de virus con cerca de la mitad de la historia ya escrita, afortunadamente tenía algo de eso en una libreta, así que volví a teclearlo y continué :P… y luego, puf, algo le pasó a mi compu y el archivo se quedó en blanco, igual que mis ojos al darme cuenta -_-, así que otra vez a teclear, más lo que acababa de inventar y que no recordaba, no, no, no, ya casi me daba por vencida u_u. Por otro lado, os juro que no los vuelvo a poner en peligro, sólo por no tener que medio matarlos otra vez… es un martiriooo XD jajaja (Broma :P)

A Chikselene, 97pupi, karina, Akane Maxwell, AkaneKagome1, Cjs, Annita y Randuril n_n Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, y también a aquellas personas que se toman unos minutos para leer, los de alerta y quienes la tienen en favoritos. Les agradezco la paciencia y tengan por seguro que, aunque no pueda ser tan constante como quisiera, aquí andaré hasta que lo termine…n_n

Sé que puede ser algo frustrante esperar, pero muchas veces, no encuentro la forma de escribir lo que quiero, y sólo lo consigo cuando la historia ya está escrita por completo en mi cabeza y casi con ganas de escribirse sola XD.

Nos vemos.

PD: Corrigiendo algunas cosillas :P Ya lo haré con más profundidad cuando tenga oportunidad.


End file.
